6 Grandes Héroes: Fukushū
by VaneLycris
Summary: Una historia de venganza, engaños, amor, pasión y lágrimas. Hiro y sus amigos harán lo posible por proteger San Fransokyo, incluso si el enemigo resulta ser un ser querido. Advertencia: la misma posee alto contenido sexual y lenguaje explicito.
1. Prólogo

**Nota de la autora:**

 **Holaaaa! Les he traído este fic, cuya historia ha sido rondado en mi mente todos estos días, así como armándome de mucha paciencia, la cual he decidido escribir para poder compartirla con ustedes.**

 **No tolero críticas destructivas, todos somos humanos y cometemos errores. Críticas constructivas bienvenidas sean!**

 **La siguiente historia se sitúa casi 5 años después de la película, probablemente tendrá algunos fragmentos de la serie. La misma contiene lenguaje explicito y alto contenido sexual, por favor abstente de leer si no te gusta el Lemmon.**

 **Disclaimers: Los personajes de Big Hero 6 ¡No me pertenecen!, son propiedad de Disney/Marvel. Lo único de mi propiedad es la historia.**

 **Pareja principal: GogoxHiro.**

 **Posibles parejas: FreddxHoney, CassxKrei, TadashixHoney, KarmixHiro, etc.**

 **Ya veré en el desenlace de la historia con que otras parejas sorprenderlos, quizás habrá uno que otro personaje creado por mi con fin de darle sentido a la historia y hacerla mucho mas interesante.**

 **PD:**

 **También la publicare en mi cuenta de wattpad, (** BlackLove_inTheHell **) les aviso para evitar futuros inconvenientes.**

 **Espero la disfruten!**

.

.

.

 **Prólogo**

.

.

La ciudad de San Fransokyo, la metrópolis que nunca duerme, como algunos le decían. Podía apreciarse imponente al caer de la noche.

Las calles rebosaban de gran gentío, que disfrutaba de aquí para allá de los hermosos lugares y exorbitantes locales, que proveía la magnifica ciudad. Sin embargo, no muy lejos, en el último piso de uno de los rascacielos mas extraordinarios del lugar, un individuo de semblante apuesto yacía sentado en un espacioso y elegante sillón de cuero negro.

El atractivo hombre bebía una copa de vino en total tranquilidad, hundido en sus pensamientos.

Aquel hombre de cabello corto azabache y bien peinado lucía un entallado traje negro, junto a una camisa blanca, combinada con una corbata verde, muy fina y en su rostro podía verse una delgada barba bien cuidada, sin embargo, poseía una horrible cicatriz de quemadura, justo en el lado izquierdo de su cuello, la cual se perdía por debajo de su traje.

Sus ojos castaños opacos, tan fríos e inexistentes de vida, observaban la hermosa ciudad a través del gran ventanal. Imprevistamente, el sonido de unos tacones chocar contra la cerámica lo sacó de sus pensamientos, mirando por acto reflejo hacia la puerta, esperó paciente a que entrara la persona.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, pues la puerta se abrió segundos después, mostrando a una bella mujer pelirroja, envuelta con un deslumbrante vestido plateado, ceñido al cuerpo, con encajes brillantes, resaltando cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, el mismo le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, calzaba tacones negros a juego con el vestido decorados con piedras preciosas, parecidos a diamantes. Aquella mujer le sonrío, este sin inmutarse se le quedó viendo.

La dama caminó despacio hacia una pequeña mesa, situada en una de las esquinas de esa lujosa oficina. Encima había una botella de vino, dentro de un cubo de hielo y un par de copas a un lado, tomó una y se sirvió del delicioso líquido.

Bebió un poco yendo hacia el sillón, sentándose al lado del pelinegro. Se mantuvieron en silencio por varios minutos, sin ninguna intención de romperlo.

— Te noto preocupado… ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó al fin la pelirroja, en un frío tono.

—No es nada.

Ella alzó una ceja, examinando a la persona frente a ella, buscando algo que lo delatara y así saber el por qué de su distante comportamiento. Sin éxito, apartó la mirada, para concentrarse en la copa de vino que sujetaba en sus manos.

— Conseguimos sus identidades —intentó cambiar el tema, pasando a otro que era de mayor importancia para ellos— ¿Quieres saber quiénes son?

— No me interesa —respondió tajante, levantándose al instante para servirse mas vino— Encárgate tu Kuriko…

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Lo único que me importa es conseguir la otra mitad del proyecto de mi padre —explicó indiferente bebiendo un sorbo de su copa— Krei la tiene. Conseguirla es vital para nosotros, lo sabes…

— Lo sé —respondió Kuriko aproximando la copa a sus labios— Nos vengaremos de todos aquellos que asesinaron a nuestros padres…

— Esos infelices ni siquiera se lo esperan…

Ella se puso de pie, para luego dirigirse tranquilamente a la salida. Se paró unos minutos en el centro de la oficina, silenciosa manteniendo la copa entre sus dedos, el pelinegro la miró de reojo.

— Deshazte de ellos Kuriko —pronunció el pelinegro frunciendo el entrecejo, ella solo río ligeramente y se encaminó nuevamente a la puerta.

— No te preocupes Tadashi… yo me encargo —murmuró Kuriko antes de salir de allí.

El pelinegro solo bufó. Ya no era ese chico rebosante de alegría y lleno de vitalidad, ya no era Tadashi Hamada…

Observó su reflejo, en una pared hecha de espejo, situada al lado de el, la imagen que vio no le causó efecto alguno, ladeó el rostro viendo la cicatriz en su cuello y la miró con desagrado. Estampó la copa contra el espejo y esta se quebró al instante derramando el líquido por el mismo, cayendo los cristales en el piso.

Tadashi Hamada había muerto ese día, en aquel incendio…

.

.

.

.

Los grandes héroes estaban dentro las instalaciones de Krei-Tech, tratando de detener un puñado de robots, los cuales se habían infiltrado en el edificio, momentos antes de que ellos llegasen.

— ¿Qué onda con estos robots? —Gritó Wasabi después de que intentara cortar uno a la mitad, con sus cuchillas de plasma y este lo detuviera con una cuchilla parecida, que había salido sorpresivamente de su brazo robótico, con la diferencia que esta era roja y un poco mas larga— ¡Rayos!

— ¡Tranquilo compañero! ¡Mis llamas de la victoria lo fundirán enseguida! —Exclamó Fred escupiéndole fuego al robot— ¿Qué diablos? —murmuró sorprendido al ver que no le hizo nada, viendo como el robot se dirigía a él para atacarlo, mas no llegó, pues Honey Lemon le había lanzado una de sus bombas congelantes.

— ¡Gracias amorcito! —Le gritó Fred a Honey, mientras golpeaba al robot congelado partiéndolo en miles de pedazos— Si las llamas no funcionan… ¡Mi ventisca súper congelante de héroe lo hará! —Escupiendo esta vez hielo hacia el grupo de robots.

Hiro disparó láser del guante de su armadura, explotando a los cuerpos metálicos congelados por Fred, destruyéndolos a todos. Cuando el polvo de la explosión se despejó, pudieron ver que habían acabado con todos. Honey y Wasabi suspiraron de alivio.

— ¿De dónde habrán salido? ¿Y que rayos hacían aquí? —Cuestionó Wasabi examinando el lugar.

— No lo sé —respondió Hiro alzando los hombros— Quizás alguien quiera vengarse de Krei. Otra vez…—bromeó el pelinegro— Baymax, ¿Ves algo sospechoso desde allá arriba? —Preguntó Hiro por el intercomunicador.

— No detecto nada por acá, Hiro —respondió al instante Baymax que sobrevolaba el edificio en busca de amenaza.

— Emn… Chicos —murmuró la rubia llamando la atención de todos— ¿Dónde esta Gogo?

.

.

.

.

Uno los de tres fornidos hombres que poseía un cañón láser, de alta tecnología, destruyó la puerta perteneciente a la oficina de Krei. Adentrándose, una vez que el humo se disipó, seguido de los otros dos.

— Busquen en todos lados —ordenó apuntando a la entrada con el cañón, resguardándola— el chip debe estar escondido aquí.

Mientras los otros dos buscaban, una figura femenina, portando una armadura amarrilla y casco polarizado que cubría su rostro, observaba todo pegada al techo, preparándose para atacar.

¡BUM!

El sonido de una explosión alertó a los tres, provocando que detuvieran la búsqueda, centrando su atención en la entrada. Gogo aprovechó la confusión y lanzó uno de sus discos directo a la cabeza del tipo con el arma, tumbándolo al piso. Lanzó otro disco al siguiente, este lo esquivó e intento agarrar el arma en el piso.

— Ni lo intentes idiota —pronunció lanzándole el otro disco, esta vez acertando.

Se giró hacia el otro que quedaba y lo vio temblando de miedo, mirando a todos lados buscando una manera de escapar. Gogo se acercó lentamente, con la tarea de intimidarlo, lo cual logró. Lo agarró del cuello de la camisa con fuerza y a pesar que este era mucho más alto y grande que ella, el mafioso casi se orina en los pantalones.

— ¿Para quién trabajas? —Preguntó la amante de la adrenalina, mirándolo a través del vidrio polarizado del casco. A pesar del miedo que le provocaba el hombre no contestó— ¡Habla! —Lo zarandeó— ¿Quién te envío? ¿Qué buscaban aquí?

— y-yo, yo n-no lo s-sé… —contestó tartamudeando, no feliz con la respuesta, Gogo lo estampó con rudeza, contra la pared mas cercana.

— Respóndeme o juro que la pasaras muy mal —murmuró con tono frío.

Ensimismada en interrogar al hombre delante ella, no se dio cuenta que el primero que había derribado comenzaba a levantarse, este viendo la oportunidad de atacarla por la espalda, recogió el arma y le apuntó. En ese preciso momento Hiro y los demás llegaban al lugar.

— ¡GOGO! —Gritó Hiro segundos antes de caer en cuentan de lo que el mafioso se disponía hacer, pero fue tarde el hombre disparó.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, Gogo volteó su rostro hacia la bola de energía, que se dirigía hacia ella, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto y en esas milésimas de segundos, Baymax entró rompiendo la ventana, posicionándose frente a ella rodeándola con sus brazos, recibiendo de lleno el impacto, dejando paso a una explosión, seguida de una cortina de humo.

Hiro fue el primero en reaccionar, acercándose furibundo al mafioso, golpeando con rabia la cabeza del hombre, sin este poder reaccionar, dejándolo inconsciente al instante, para después desesperado ir hacia Baymax, que en ese momento estaba todavía de espaldas, con la parte trasera de la armadura un poco destrozada.

— ¡Baymax! —Llamó causando que el enorme robot se moviera, permitiéndole ver a Gogo, estaba sana y salva. Hiro corrió a ella y la apretó con fuerza en su pecho— ¡Dios! Gogo… —susurró el pelinegro al borde de las lágrimas.

— Estoy bien Nerd… —lo calmó ella acariciándole la espalda— gracias a este fortachón —dijo después mirando a Baymax.

— Salvar vidas es mi trabajo —recordó el robot a modo de respuesta.

El pelinegro se separó de ella, permitiendo que los demás se acercaran y abrazaran a la pelinegra uno por uno. Hiro se alejó un poco, aun no se le pasaba el susto que le produjo ver como casi perdía a su novia.

— Gracias amigo —murmuró sincero hacia Baymax.

Luego de un rato llegó la policía, llevándose con ellos a los tres hombres esposados, en una de las patrullas. Krei hizo aparición en ese preciso momento, a lo que aprovecharon de hacerle preguntas. Pero este dijo que desconocía el porque de aquel ataque y negó la existencia de algún chip, alegando que estaba en una cita con la tía Cass antes del incidente, esto hizo enfurecer a Hiro, mas de lo que ya estaba, puesto que minutos antes de que llegaran la policía y Krei, este se comportaba de manera distante y algo cortante.

— Baymax, vámonos… —dijo de repente el pelinegro, ante la mirada expectante de todos. Hiro sin siquiera despedirse, escaló en la espalda de Baymax, despegando al instante poniéndose en vuelo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 **Publicado:**

 **01 de enero de 2019.**

 **Re-subido:**

 **07 de Febrero de 2019. Por correcciones de errores ortográficos.**


	2. Atentado

**Nota de la Autora:**

 **Disclaimers: Los personajes de Big Hero 6 ¡No me pertenecen!, son propiedad de Disney/Marvel. Lo único de mi propiedad es la historia.**

 **Espero disfruten!**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1: Atentado.**

.

.

.

 _Narra Hiro_

Entré al garaje abriendo la puerta de golpe, dando fuertes zancadas en el proceso y con Baymax pisándome los talones. Me quité el casco con brusquedad y lo lancé al mesón más cercano, sin sutileza alguna, sentía la adrenalina circular por todo mi cuerpo, sintiendo la furia invadirme.

Apreté los dientes fuertemente, en un vago intento de aminorar la rabia que sentía, pero fue inútil…. Suspiré, dejándome caer pesadamente en el sillón, ubicado en una de las esquinas del garaje.

— Parece que estas exaltado, Hiro. Tu presión arterial esta elevada. —habló Baymax de repente, rodé los ojos al ver que comenzaría con su típico análisis.

— Ahora no Baymax. —Lo corté fríamente. Sus palabrerías médicas son lo menos que necesitaba ahora.

— ¿Sigues enojado con Gogo? —La sola mención de su nombre aumentó mi enojo— ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

— Quiero estar solo Baymax —respondí tajante.

— ¿Dejarte solo te hará sentir mejor? —Preguntó mirándome fijamente.

— ¡Sí! —Solté exaltado, pasando una mano por mi cabello despeinándolo un poco.

— Iré con la tía Cass —eso fue lo último que escuché de mi enorme amigo, viéndolo alejarse en silencio.

Ya completamente solo, intenté relajarme un poco sobre aquel sofá, mis músculos se encontraban demasiado tensos. Cerré los ojos tratando de regularizar mi agitada respiración, deseando tranquilizarme. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, cuando escuché la puerta abrirse y el sonido de unos ligeros, pero firmes pasos.

Suspiré, sabía muy bien quien era, continúe con los ojos cerrados y juro que mi corazón se detuvo, al tiempo que la sentía sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí.

Su respiración chocó contra mi rostro y sus fríos dedos acunaron mis mejillas, con exquisita suavidad. Sabía que me miraba de manera penetrante, sin necesidad de verla, la sentía escudriñarme con la mirada, en un intento silencioso de decirme que abriera los ojos.

Y así lo hice, luego de unos segundos lo hice, su mirada chocó con la mía y sin poder evitarlo, estreché con fuerza su cintura, atrayéndola hacia mí, para luego sentir sus tibios labios sobre los míos, sintiéndolos moverse incitándome a corresponderle, y la besé con brusquedad, con desesperación, con necesidad…

Y sin quererlo, el miedo me asaltó de nuevo, la rabia regresó. Me separé de sus labios tan rápido como los había juntado, volteando el rostro a un lado, ocultándolo de ella. Ella simplemente suspiró.

— Hiro…

— No —la corté antes de que pudiese continuar, sin atreverme a mirarla— debí estar más alerta, debí…

— Shhush…shhuh —me acalló posando sus dedos en mis labios, haciendo que fijara mi atención en ella— Hiro, estoy bien ¿Si?, escúchame —hizo una breve pausa— No me pasó nad…

— ¡Pero pudo haberte pasado algo! —Grité interrumpiéndola— Pudieron haberte matado Gogo.

— ¡No pasó! —Gritó enojada— Ya basta de dramas Hiro.

— Ah, ¿Ahora estoy siendo dramático? —Me señalé, para luego señalarla a ella— ¿Preocuparme por ti es hacer drama?

La observé renegar, dejando salir un suspiro exasperada, trató de ponerse de pie mas no la dejé, con firmeza la jalé hacia mi impidiéndole hacerlo. Estuvimos forcejeando por un rato, luchando por obtener el control, al final término cediendo ante mi agarre y dejó de moverse. Los años de arduo entrenamiento habían servido de algo después de todo, eso sin contar el gran desarrollo que tuvo mi cuerpo.

Una guerra de miradas se llevaba a cabo entre los dos. No duró mucho, ya que segundos después, nuestros labios se estamparon sin piedad alguna, mis manos se deslizaron a sus nalgas, apretándolas con fuerza sobre la tela de su traje, apegándola más a mí, ella soltó un gemido y este quedó atrapado en mi garganta. Aprecié como tiraba de mi cabello, ladeando mi cabeza, permitiendo que nos besáramos con más profundidad.

Al separarnos, Gogo atacó mi cuello, mordiéndolo con rudeza, ocasionando que soltara un ronco gruñido, sentí mi miembro aprisionarse debajo de la armadura, era increíble como lograba excitarme tan rápido, con tan poco.

Llevábamos tres años de relación, nos hicimos novios unos meses después de que yo cumpliera 16, lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer. Esa vez estaba tan nervioso por confesarle mis sentimientos, creí que me golpearía, sin embargo su reacción fue algo que nunca imagine, todo lo opuesto, ella no dijo nada y simplemente se fue.

Sip, se fue, quien lo diría, quedé como un idiota y duramos semanas sin hablar, hasta que en una misión, resultamos atrapados en un laboratorio abandonado, no pudimos seguir huyendo, platicamos e increíblemente, ella correspondía mis sentimientos, no me lo había dicho antes porque no estaba segura de que lo nuestro funcionara, después de todo ella era mucho mayor, siendo ilegal a los ojos del mundo y para ser sinceros al principio no fue fácil, tuvimos que mantenerlo en secreto de nuestros amigos, no teníamos ni idea de cómo tomarían la noticia si se enterasen, al final fue inevitable seguir ocultándolo por tanto tiempo, incluso la tía Cass se enteró.

Nos sentimos como unos tontos cuando todos ellos no se opusieron y en vez de eso nos apoyaron, claro que con una que otra charla de mi tía sobre la sexualidad y... ¡Ni hablar de Baymax! Cada que podía, sacaba el tema de las hormonas, que métodos anticonceptivos usar o el ciclo menstrual ¡Dios! Hasta recordarlo es vergonzoso. Bueno, finalmente Gogo y yo acordamos que no lo haríamos, sino hasta estar completamente seguros.

Lo hicimos meses después de cumplir nuestro segundo año, en ese momento decidimos dar ese salto y desde entonces no hay día en que no ansíe estar con esta mujer…

— ¡HIRO! —Escuché como la tía Cass me llamaba, sobresaltado, me levanté, tirando sin querer a Gogo en el proceso— ¿Hiro? ¿Estas allí?

— Si tía Cass —le respondí, a la vez que ayudaba a mi novia a ponerse de pie, mientras esta me reclamaba un poco molesta. Escuché la puerta abrirse y mi alocada tía apareció con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo el reclamo de mi novia.

— Oh, Gogo que agradable sorpresa —mi tía casi corrió a abrazar a mi consternada novia, sin darle tiempo de escapar, a Gogo aun le costaba acostumbrase a los afectivos arranques de la tía Cass— ¿Qué tal la misión? —Suspiré.

— Bueno, atrapamos a los malos —le contestó Gogo, la tía Cass chilló con emoción.

— **¡Eso es! ¡Esos canallas no pueden contra mis niños!** —expresó emocionada haciendo poses y muecas raras. No pudimos evitar reír.

Si, definitivamente la tía Cass es única. Fue hace un año, más o menos, que se enteró que éramos los Grandes Héroes. Casi me mata por no decirle, bueno eso es algo exagerado, la verdad es que se la pasó haciendo drama y diciendo cosas sobre que debió haber leído un libro, creo… Ah, casi se come todas las donas del negocio. Al final terminó aceptándolo, claro que ahora debemos visitar una vez al mes el "Lucky Cat Café", darles autógrafos a los clientes y tomarnos algunas fotos con ellos. Son los mejores días para el Café de la tía Cass. No me quejo, me da gusto poder hacerla feliz.

— Vine a buscarte para cenar —dijo para luego voltearse y mirar a Gogo— espero que nos acompañes querida.

— Ehmn…yo…Claro —respondió nerviosa, sabía muy bien que era imposible negarse a la tía Cass, ya lo había intentado muchas veces, ninguna vez tuvo éxito por supuesto.

— ¡Bien! Los espero arriba —dijo dirigiéndose a la salida— Nada de trajes de superhéroes en la mesa.

Gogo y yo reímos ante esto último, viéndola irse. Me acerqué al mesón, donde estaba mi casco, noté que el de mi novia estaba a un lado, supuse que lo habría dejado allí antes de acercarse a mí. Se lo tendí sin mirarla, esta lo tomó sin decir nada y yo me dispuse a colocarme el mío, para después deslizar mi muñeca por el centro de mi pecho, un pitido se accionó junto a una luz morada y mi armadura comenzó a auto plegarse, hasta guardarse en el dispositivo hexagonal que traía puesto como collar en el cuello, dejando ver la ropa que tenía puesta antes. Una camiseta roja, jeans negros y unos tenis negros con detalles en rojo.

Miré a Gogo y la observé hacer lo mismo, quedando con su chaqueta de cuero favorita, vistiendo bajo esta una camisa azul, en la parte de abajo llevaba puesto unos leggins negros que ceñían sus trabajadas piernas y unas converses azul marino. Sencillamente hermosa para mí.

— ¿Qué? —Soltó de manera brusca, sacándome del trance que me provocó su cuerpo.

— Nada —desvíe la mirada y me rasqué la nuca con nerviosismo.

Toda mi irritación se había disipado, quedando en el olvido, no podía estar molesto con ella por tanto tiempo.

La oí suspirar y se acercó a mi hasta situarse enfrente, tomó mi mejilla, la observé desde arriba, siendo yo ahora mucho más alto que ella, segundos después, la miré ponerse en puntillas para darme un beso, acerqué mi rostro acogiéndola gustoso. El beso se tornó salvaje, provocando que nos uniéramos mucho más, aferrándome en sus caderas y ella enredando sus dedos en mi rebelde pelo. Nos separamos agitados, pegando nuestras frentes, ambos con una gran sonrisa.

— Quédate hoy conmigo —pedí sin despegarme de ella, la percibí dudar por unos momentos, pero luego asintió derrotada— vamos… la tía Cass nos espera—agarrándola de la mano, encaminándonos a la salida.

.

.

.

.

Devoraba mi plato como si no hubiese comido en días, la tía Cass había preparado sus famosas alitas de pollo con esa salsa picante que las caracterizaba. Cass y Gogo platicaban animadamente mientras comían. Baymax miraba la televisión con Mochi dormitando en su regazo. Me encantaban estos momentos así y más aún cuando mi novia formaba parte de ellos.

— Ah, tía Cass—llamé, interrumpiendo sea lo que sea que estuviesen hablando, ella respondió con un sonido de garganta, posando su mirada en mí— Gogo se quedará a dormir esta noche.

— Oh… no hay problema—contestó feliz— ¿Avisaste a Honey que te quedarías acá querida? —Preguntó mirando a Gogo.

— Le envíe un mensaje —respondió Gogo sonriéndome, le devolví el gesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Bien —tía Cass hizo una breve pausa— Solo me queda decirles, que usen condón y nada de no dormir, mañana tienen clases.

Escupí el jugo que tomaba cuando escuché eso último, oyendo a Gogo soltar una fuerte carcajada ante mi reacción, la miré como diciendo ¿Es enserio? Y mi novia se mordió los labios tratando de contener la risa.

— Tomar precauciones evitará traer un bebe no deseado —salió Baymax de la nada— existen todo tipo de métodos anticonceptivos que pueden usar, como por ejemplo…

— ¡No puede ser! —solté frustrado, pasando una mano por mi rostro, viendo como Baymax mostraba una pantalla en su pecho, explicando todo tipo de métodos. Estos dos nunca se cansarían de avergonzarme y por lo visto ahora mi novia se les había unido— estoy jodido…

.

.

.

.

Esperaba a Gogo, acostado boca arriba en mi cama, vistiendo nada más que un bóxer color negro, quedando con mi pecho al descubierto, mi cabello estaba húmedo por la reciente ducha. Gogo disfrutaba su turno para ducharse en aquellos momentos, la habría tomado gustoso junto a mi novia pero ella cerró la puerta antes de que pudiese escabullirme. Bufé aun cabreado por ese hecho, miré de reojo como Baymax se recargaba, totalmente absorto de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Fue una suerte que su nivel de energía hubiese llegado a cero, deteniendo su parloteo salvándome de la eminente gran vergüenza, por ahora claro.

Distraído posé mi brazo frente a mis ojos, apreciando el brazalete morado luminiscente, uno de mis mejores grandes inventos, diseñado con nano tecnología junto al collar con forma de hexágono, que traía en mi cuello siempre. Dicho brazalete activaba el collar, provocando que el mismo desplegara la nueva y mejorada armadura de héroe, que diseñé, por todo el cuerpo. Gracias a esto, evitaríamos perder tiempo colocándonosla y la llevaríamos con nosotros en todo momento, lo mejor de todo es que ambos objetos estaban programados para leer y funcionar con la firma genética de su portador, evitando ser utilizado por alguien más en caso de ser robados. Creé cinco de ellos, uno para cada miembro del equipo con su respectivo traje. Le coloqué un dispositivo algo parecido a Baymax, solo que él no necesita de un brazalete para accionarlo, podía hacerlo a voluntad propia, cuando quisiera con su código de programación, equipándolo con su armadura en tan solo 10 segundos.

Evolucionamos con el pasar del tiempo, tuvimos que hacerlo, a medida que íbamos derrotando enemigos otros más fuertes y despiadados aparecían. Elegimos ser verdaderos héroes y entrenamos duro para lograrlo, ahora somos más fuertes, mucho más seguros y mejores trabajando en equipo, sin olvidarnos de nuestras vidas como estudiantes por supuesto.

— ¿Qué tanto piensas nerd?… —su dulce voz interrumpió mis pensamientos, la busqué con la mirada y la encontré de espaldas, envuelta en una toalla, buscando algo en el mueble donde guardaba mi ropa, viéndola escoger un bóxer blanco y una camisa negra, dejó caer la toalla ofreciéndome el placer de deleitarme con su cuerpo, mientras se colocaba lo ya elegido anteriormente. — Si quieres te doy una foto, dura más… —murmuró con burla acercándose a mi lentamente.

— Tengo algo mucho mejor que una foto.

— Ah ¿sí? —sonriendo coqueta se recostó encima de mí, poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

— Ujum —respondí estrechándola entre mis brazos, atacando su cuello besándolo y mordiéndolo a mi antojo, causando que soltara suspiros de placer, empezando a mover sus caderas sobre mí ya erecto miembro, haciéndome gruñir plenamente excitado. Desesperado, le arranqué mi camisa atacando sus pechos, haciéndola gemir un poco más fuerte. Bajé mis manos a sus nalgas masajeándolas, despegué mi boca de sus senos, solo para besarla, correspondiéndome esta de inmediato.

Sin apartar nuestras bocas, nos hice girar, posicionándome sobre ella para tomar el control, rompí el beso y fui bajando por su cuerpo besándolo en el recorrido, extasiándome con el sonido de sus gemidos, al llegar a su vientre, la agarré de sus tobillos, obligándola a separar sus piernas, permitiéndome dejar su intimidad al descubierto, completamente a mi merced.

Acercando lentamente mi cara a su entrada, mirando sus ojos de manera penetrante, ella me miró expectante, con las mejillas sonrojadas y su boca entreabierta esperando a mi siguiente movimiento, ya cerca de su centro, me dispuse a repartir suaves besos por sus pliegues, sin apartar la mirada de la suya. Observé como mordió sus labios evitando gemir, retándome silenciosamente a sacárselos de puro placer, me dediqué a lamer toda su vagina con mi diestra lengua y los gemidos por parte de ella no se hicieron esperar, sonreí victorioso continuando con mi labor, degustando su sabor lamia y mordía su vagina a mi deleite.

— Ah…ah-hh… Hi-ro… mierda… y-ya casi…—pronunció a duras penas, entre gemidos, retorciéndose de placer. Esto me animó a seguir con más ahínco— ¡AH HIRO!

Miré satisfecho todo su cuerpo temblar por el orgasmo que le di, me incorporé un poco, para recostarme en su plano vientre, escuchándola intentar regularizar su agitada respiración.

Minutos después, sentí como me jalaba hacia arriba, para arremeter sus labios con los míos, en un húmedo y pasional beso.

— Mi turno nerd. —me empujó a un lado poniéndome de espaldas a la cama, Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, se subió sobre mí, con una agilidad impresionante. Besó mi pecho, chupándolo en el proceso, dejando unos cuantos chupetones, que horas más tarde se convertirían en moretones, descendió hasta quedar frente a mi rígido y muy animado miembro, cubierto aun por el bóxer.

Pasó su lengua por encima de la tela, haciéndome suspirar, me miró traviesa y de un jalón me despojó de mis bóxeres, liberando mí gran erección, para después tomarlo entre sus pequeñas manos y empezar a masturbarlo, con su lengua acarició la punta de mi pene, empezando hacerme sexo oral y juro que casi hace que acabe al hacerlo.

— Le-i…Lei…ko Dios… —rechiné mis dientes ahogando un grito de placer, ahora era ella quien me tenía a su merced— N-no…no púe…do… mas…

Y de repente, se detuvo, quitándome el tan anhelado orgasmo, iba a reprocharle, sin embargo mis reclamos quedaron atrapados en mi garganta, cuando esta tomó mi miembro y lo introdujo en ella, gruñí de éxtasis, oyendo como ella casi gritaba al recibirme dentro, inicio el vaivén de sus caderas lentamente invitándome a hundirme en la lujuria de su cuerpo, me moví debajo de ella a su ritmo, penetrándola con profundidad. Perdidos en nuestros más bajos instintos, seguimos así por un buen rato, hasta que tuvimos la necesidad de acelerar las embestidas, buscando el clímax. Nos hice girar una vez más, sin dejar de penetrarla, quedando arriba de ella, envistiéndola con mucha más fuerza, perdido en mis sentidos.

— Te…ah…amo...Hmnn —murmuré en su oído, al sentir como sus paredes me apretaban haciéndome explotar, llegando con ella al mismo tiempo, me dejé caer pesadamente sobre ella.

Permanecimos así unos minutos, recuperando el aliento, totalmente sudados, luego salí de ella sacándole un pequeño gemido en el proceso, me recosté a su lado cansado y la sentí acomodarse en mi pecho, con un último esfuerzo, nos arropé a ambos.

— Buenas noches…princesa… —susurré dándole un beso en su frente.

— Buenas noches, mi amor…

.

.

.

.

Corría asustado sin saber a dónde iba, pasando por varios callejones, algo familiares. No tenía control de mi cuerpo, me sentía angustiado pero no tenía ni idea de porque, hasta que me detuve en una gran bodega, se veía abandonada y algo sombría. Me encontré adentrándome en ella pesadamente, aun con aquella punzada en mi pecho que no se iba.

Bajé mi vista, al percibir el sonido de pisar un extraño líquido, solo para darme cuenta de que eso no era agua, sino sangre y de un momento a otro, todo se tornó rojo, las paredes manchadas de sangre, charcos interminables de aquel líquido, el olor a oxido invadió mis fosas nasales.

Me giré al escuchar sollozos detrás de mí, era la silueta de Honey Lemon sentada en el piso, me acerqué a ella lentamente y antes de tocarla, esta se volteó mirándome de una manera que nunca la creí capaz, con lágrimas en sus ojos, completamente manchada de sangre.

— ¡ES TU CULPA!

— ¿Qué?... —no pude continuar, ya que de repente, distinguí a mis otros amigos mirándome de la misma manera y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta, unos metros más allá, yacía un delgado cuerpo tirado en el piso, totalmente inerte.

Sin poder creerlo fui acercándome, con aquel malestar en mi pecho, haciéndose cada vez más intenso. Mi corazón se rompió en pedazos, allí tirada en el piso, se encontraba mi amada novia, en medio de un gran charco de sangre…

.

.

.

.

— ¡NO!

Desperté de golpe, sentándome en la cama, empapado indiscutiblemente en sudor con el corazón desembocado, giré mi rostro aterrorizado a un lado, me invadió un enorme alivio al verla allí plácidamente dormida.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello, tratando de calmarme. Necesitaba beber algo, salí de la cama, busqué mi bóxer y me lo puse, para después salir de mi cuarto.

La casa se hallaba en silencio y a oscuras, aun así no necesitaba encender las luces para saber por dónde iba, la conocía como la palma de mi mano, bajé a la cocina despacio, no quería despertar a la tía Cass y mucho menos quería preocuparla con el semblante que debía tener en aquellos momentos.

Abrí el refrigerador con las manos temblándome, casi derramo un poco de leche al intentar servirme en el vaso de cristal, debía relajarme solo había sido una horrible pesadilla. Bebí del vaso a grandes sorbos hasta dejarlo casi vacío, respiré profundo y me quedé de pie allí mismo por un momento.

Pip…pip…pip… ¿De dónde diablos venia ese extraño sonido? Recorrí la cocina con la mirada, tratando de encontrar de dónde provenía aquel ruido. Fue entonces cuando vi una caja encima de la mesa, juraba que la misma no estaba allí antes, fui donde estaba y decidí abrirla.

Dentro había un dispositivo cuadrado con una cuenta regresiva.

— Pero que… ¿Una bomba? —Pronuncié preocupado, sin pensarlo dos veces corrí arriba— ¡tía Cass! ¡Despierta! Vamos, tía Cass—la zarandeé.

— ¿Hiro? ¿Qué ocurre cariño…?

— ¡Hay que salir de aquí! ¡Rápido!

La jalé del brazo, obligándola a salir de la cama, tomé a Mochi, que dormía a un lado en su cojín, con el otro brazo y nos encamine al siguiente piso.

— Hiro, espera. ¿Qué está pasando? —La escuché balbucear confundida.

— ¡No hay tiempo! —Grité entrando en mi cuarto— ¡Gogo! —La llamé desesperado, la vi incorporarse dejando ver su desnudes, mirándonos adormilada y confundida— Activa tu traje, ¡Deprisa!

No necesité decirle nada más, está ya se encontraba en ello, activé el mío yendo hacia Baymax, para sacarlo de su estado de suspensión.

— Hola, Hiro…

— No tenemos tiempo Baymax. Activa tu traje, tenemos que salir de aquí. ¡La casa va explotar!

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Una fuerte explosión retumbó detrás nuestro, mientras volábamos en Baymax, lejos de allí. Volteé mí rostro, viendo incendiarse mi hogar, hecho completamente trizas.

—No…nuestra casa…mi café…no… —sollozó la tía Cass.

Quien quiera que haya sido, lo buscaría, no descansaría hasta encontrar al hijo de puta responsable de esto…

.

.

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 **Publicado:**

 **05 de enero de 2019.**

 **Re-subido:**

 **07 de febrero de 2019. Por corrección de errores ortográficos.**


	3. De mal en peor

**Notas de la Autora:**

 **Bien acá les traigo el tercer cap, espero este sea de su agrado, sé que a muchos no les gusta la idea de Tadashi como villano, pero también sé que a otros les interesó mucho. Si tienen alguna duda no se abstengan de preguntar, con mucho gusto la aclarare!**

 **P.D:**

 **Subiré caps cada sábado :D**

 **Disclaimers:**

 **Los personajes de Big Hero 6 ¡No me pertenecen!, son propiedad de Disney/Marvel. Lo único de mi propiedad es la historia.**

.

.

 **Capítulo 2: De mal en peor**

.

.

.

De pie en una plataforma se ubicaba Tadashi, quien no perdía de vista al grupo de científicos, que iban de allá para acá alistando todo, listos para hacer las pruebas. Estos habían sido contratados por Kuriko, hace más de 3 años, ayudándolo a crear el proyecto que su difunto padre dejó, antes de que lo mataran.

Con esta prueba seria ya la número 53, no podían avanzar mucho con la información incompleta, el pelinegro estaba impaciente por que su aliada consiguiera la parte faltante.

— Estamos listos para iniciar señor Kimura —le informó Mitsui, uno de los científicos, el pelinegro observó al castaño por unos momentos, luego fijó su vista al frente, asintiendo a modo de respuesta. El científico dio la orden a los demás, al instante todos se colocaron en sus puestos.

— Iniciando Proyecto "Vengeful Ghost" —habló la única femenina del grupo.

Al cabo de unos minutos la prueba parecía ir bien, Tadashi se encontraba expectante en su lugar, suplicando en silencio que funcionara. De repente todo falló, hubo una explosión y luego un apagón, dando paso a la oscuridad. Esta duró solo un momento, la planta de energía se reinició en pocos segundos, restableciendo la electricidad.

Tadashi golpeó el barandal de la plataforma, sintiéndose frustrado, estaba harto de que no funcionara. Viendo molesto a las personas allí presentes, bajó de su lugar, acercándose al vidrio que los separaba del área de pruebas. Detallando el cuerpo del inmenso Robot, que ahora no poseía cabeza y echaba humo.

— ¿Qué falló esta vez? —Preguntó indiferente.

— Señor… S-suponemos que fue el núcleo… Señor… —respondió nerviosa la joven— Aun no h-hayamos la manera de que mantenga la energía y…—continuó esta. Se detuvo al ver la seña que le hizo Tadashi para que callara.

— Inicien la reconstrucción y sigan buscando la forma de que no vuele en pedazos —ordenó severo, los demás afirmaron de inmediato poniéndose a trabajar.

El pelinegro suspiró, masajeándose las sienes, aminorando un poco el fuerte dolor de cabeza que sentía.

— Pareces tenso querido —dijo Kuriko colocándose a un lado. — Que mal, volvió a fallar, ¿no?

— ¿Conseguiste el Chip? —Preguntó Tadashi ignorando lo antes dicho por ella.

Kuriko bufó molesta— No, esos ineptos que contraté dejaron que los atraparan. Adivina quienes fueron sus captores… —dijo sarcástica.

— ¡Deshazte de ellos de una vez! Tienes sus identidades ¿Qué esperas? —Soltó irritado.

A lo que ella solo río, para luego quedársele viendo— Acabar rápido con ellos seria aburrido —hizo una pausa— su líder es muy listo, no será fácil…

— Entonces encuentra el chip —dijo Tadashi que estaba sumamente estresado con la actitud de su aliada.

— Ten paciencia cariño. Por cierto, te traje unos regalos….

.

.

.

 **POV Gogo**

.

.

Volábamos directo a donde Fred. Habíamos contactado a los demás minutos luego de la explosión. Les explicamos brevemente lo sucedido y quedamos en reunirnos en la gran mansión. Miré a Hiro de reojo, me dolía verlo así, tan afectado. Definitivamente teníamos que encontrar a los responsables de esto.

En pocos minutos estuvimos sobre la mansión. Aterrizamos en el enorme jardín de esta, Fred ya nos esperaba junto a Heathcliff.

— ¡Hey chicos! ¿Se encuentran bien? —Preguntó Fred preocupado, una vez estuvimos en el suelo.

— Oh de maravilla, volaron mi casa en pedazos, casi nos matan, pero si ¡Todo de maravilla! —Respondió sarcástico e irritado Hiro, lo golpeé en el hombro a modo de regaño y este se quejó volteándome a ver con el entrecejo fruncido, masajeándose la zona afectada.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó mi novio, mirándome irritado.

— No te pases nerd —le dije en tono de advertencia.

— Ehnm…lo siento viejo —se disculpó rascándose la nuca— ¿Qué tal si todos entramos? Heathcliff nos preparará a todos chocolate caliente, con unas deliciosas galletitas —sugirió Fred impidiendo que Hiro y yo nos peleáramos. Le agradecí en silencio.

— Madame —escuché decirle el mayordomo a Cass cediéndole el paso, esta le dedicó una sonrisa a duras penas entrando a la casa, la seguí en pocos segundos.

Detallé cada objeto y mueble que decoraban la elegante sala, nunca me acostumbraría a la magnificencia que desprendía aquel lugar, es cierto que ya había estado allí antes, pero la mayoría de las veces nos la pasábamos en la habitación de Fred o en el cuarto secreto de su padre, planeando como vencer a los enemigos.

— ¡Vamos siéntense! ¡My house es su house!

Siguiendo el consejo de mi idiota amigo, me senté en uno de los amplios sofás, dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, aun llevaba puesta mi armadura amarilla, puesto que no traía absolutamente nada de ropa debajo de ella, no me dio tiempo de colocarme algo cuando Hiro me pidió que la activara, menos mal le pedí a Honey que me trajera algo de ropa.

"Hiro…" pensé fijando mi vista en él, también conservaba su armadura, su rostro afligido me partía el alma y me sentía inútil al no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Una taza frente a mis ojos me sacó de mis pensamientos, tomándola entre mis manos por puro reflejo. Vi después como Heathcliff le tendía una a Hiro, que estaba recostado en una de las paredes con Baymax a su lado, giré la vista para ver a la tía Cass beber de su taza, aun estaba ida y no era para menos, noté como le temblaban ligeramente las manos, en silencio me dispuse a beber el chocolate, viendo a Mochi dormitar en sus piernas, totalmente ajeno de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, gato suertudo.

El sonido del timbre rompió el tenso silencio que se había instalado entre nosotros, Fred salió corriendo a la puerta y pude escuchar muy bien el tono de angustia de Honey Lemon, viendo como ingresaba segundos luego por el umbral, enseguida corrió hacia a mí, abrazándome una vez me tuvo cerca.

— ¡Oh por Dios Gogo! Casi me matas del susto ¡Por segunda vez! —Lloriqueó mi efusiva amiga apretándome fuertemente, casi dejándome sin aire.

— Si sigues haciendo eso, posiblemente la mates amorcito —bromeó Fred.

— ¡Uy! Lo siento, lo siento —dijo liberándome de su asfixiante abrazo al fin. Respiré profundo de manera algo exagerada, mirando como Honey asfixiaba ahora a mi novio con sus brazos.

— Ho-oney Le-emon n-no pue-edo resp-pirar —logró articular Hiro.

— ¡Ups!...perdón Hiro.

— Te ayudare a respirar mejor —comentó Baymax acercándose lentamente a Hiro.

— ¡NO! No ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! —Gritó este desesperado alejándose del robot, haciéndome reír inevitablemente. Algunas cosas no cambiaban.

— Hola chicos, me alegra ver que están bien… —Saludó Wasabi entrando a la sala, interrumpiendo el cómico momento— siento mucho lo de tu casa amigo —le dijo a Hiro dándole una leve palmada, este solo bajó la cabeza derrotado.

Ya todos reunidos, empezamos a hablar de lo sucedido, tratando de pensar en quien podría haber colocado la bomba. Teníamos demasiados enemigos, sin embargo no todos sabían nuestra verdadera identidad y los pocos que la sabían, no se atreverían a atacar de esa manera, o al menos eso queríamos creer.

Después de varias indagaciones, decidimos que lo mejor sería descansar. Siendo ya las 2 de la mañana, Fred nos ofreció a todos quedarnos en su casa, a lo que aceptamos, exceptuando a Wasabi, quien alegó que había dejado sola a su abuela y debía regresar antes de que esta se diera cuenta.

Todos nos despedimos y subimos a nuestras habitaciones ya asignadas, aproveché de meterme en el baño de la mía. Una vez dentro, desactivé mi traje. Quedando completamente desnuda, me adentré en la ducha y accioné el botón del agua caliente, sintiendo después como esta caía sobre mí, relajándome por completo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, salí de la ducha. Sequé mi cuerpo con una toalla, para luego vestirme con la ropa que me trajo Honey. Decidí colocarme solo la ropa interior, para así dormir más cómoda. Esta consistía en un brasier negro y una prenda interior del mismo color.

Salí del baño, quedándome parada en el umbral, al ver a Hiro sentado en la cama. Aproveché para observarlo, estaba vestido con una camisa verde, pude ver que le quedaba algo pequeña. Visualicé unos shorts azules y que no llevaba zapatos. Supuse que Fred le había prestado algo de ropa. Noté su mirada perdida, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando me acerqué a él, lo abracé y este se sobresaltó al instante, al darse cuenta de que era yo se relajó. Acaricié su cabello, era raro que yo fuese tan afectuosa o que diera el primer paso a una muestra de cariño, sin embargo, en momentos así no podía evitar la necesidad de reconfortarlo.

— Dios Gogo, mi casa… todo está destruido —balbuceó afligido— las cosas de Tadashi… —susurró con dolor— debí haber desactivado la bomba o haberla sacado de la casa… pero…tuve miedo Gogo, no podía perderlas también a ustedes… —una lagrima resbaló por su rostro y no pude hacer más que abrazarlo con fuerza.

— Tranquilo Hiro, tomaste una buena decisión, nos salvaste. Quizás no pudiste salvar la casa, aun así gracias a ti estamos vivas tu tía y yo —susurré consolándolo sin dejar de abrazarlo. — Y…también Baymax, el regalo que Tadashi nos dejó y nunca podremos olvidarlo tan fácilmente…

Lo escuché soltar una risa, viendo las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, las limpié con sumo cariño, besando su frente en el proceso.

— Soy tan afortunado de tenerte —confesó, a lo que reí negando con la cabeza.

— La afortunada aquí soy yo Hiro… —solté sin poder evitarlo, totalmente sonrojada, es algo que solo él podía lograr, decidí cambiar de tema— ¿Qué haces aquí nerd?

— No quería dormir solo —susurró haciendo puchero, "Adorable" fue lo que pasó por mi mente en ese momento.

— Ya estas grande para dormir tu solo —dije señalándolo, este solo sonreía haciéndose el ofendido. — Además tienes a Baymax —añadí cruzándome de brazos.

— Esta bien me atrapaste —dijo levantando sus brazos a modo de rendición— Quería dormir "contigo" —corrigió.

— Mucho mejor —sonreí triunfante, a lo que este río divertido— vamos a dormir nerd.

Me acosté en la cama, bajo las cobijas, mientras observaba como mi novio se quitaba la ropa, quedando en bóxers solamente, permitiéndome ver su trabajado cuerpo, "Bendito trabajo de héroes" pensé, provocando que me mordiera el labio.

— No hagas eso —dijo mi novio de repente.

— ¿Qué no haga qué? —Pregunté confusa.

— No te muerdas el labio —pidió con el ceño fruncido y algo sonrojado.

Rodé los ojos ante su respuesta y palpé el lado vacío de la cama, invitándolo a acostarse a mi lado, el entendió a la perfección. Lo miré apagar las luces de la habitación, sentí como se escabullía debajo de las sabanas, tomándome de la cintura, juntando nuestros cuerpos en el proceso. Coloqué mis manos en su pecho, hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

Lo sentí aspirar mi cabello, luego sentí sus labios besando mi frente. Nos quedamos así en esa posición, sin decir nada. A pesar de lo cansada que me sentía, por alguna extraña razón, no tenia sueño. Sabía que Hiro tampoco podía dormir, llevaba rato acariciando mi espalda.

Sin abrir mis ojos busqué su boca, besándolo despacio segundos después. El beso fue tornándose más lujurioso y nuestras manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro.

Sin perder tiempo, Hiro desabrochó mi brasier, liberando mis pechos. Apretó mis pezones entre sus dedos, poniéndolos duros al instante y sacándome pequeños gemidos de placer. No me quedé atrás, bajé mis manos, rasguñando su pecho y abdomen en el recorrido, sintiéndolo temblar ante el placer del contacto. Sonreí traviesa ante sus ojos, mientras metía mis manos en sus bóxers, tomé su miembro erecto. Lo sentí estremecerse y escuché un pequeño gruñido salir de su garganta. Excitada por su reacción, proseguí a masturbarlo, causando que mi novio gimiera complacido. Hiro no se dejó dominar del todo, así que metió sus manos debajo de mi ropa interior y con dos de sus dedos, me penetró de golpe, sus dedos resbalaron en mi interior, gracias a lo sumamente mojada que estaba, casi grité ante su repentina invasión. Nos mantuvimos así por un rato, disfrutando de las esplendidas sensaciones, dándonos placer mutuamente.

— No…no p-puedo más Gogo… t-te necesito… —Soltó Hiro entre suspiros.

— ¡H-hazlo Hamada! —Le ordené estando en las mismas condiciones que él o incluso peor.

Hiro no se hizo del rogar, a una rapidez desconocida se subió sobre mí, luego despojándome de la única prenda que me quedaba, bajó sus bóxers desesperado, dejando libre su miembro. Entrelazamos nuestras manos, mirándonos con deseo, mientras él entraba despacio en mi interior. Ambos gemimos de puro éxtasis. Hiro empezó a penetrarme lento y profundo, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Tuvo que callar mis gemidos con sus labios, para que nadie nos escuchara.

— A-amor… p-por fav-vor mas… fu-uerte —susurré desesperada entre dientes.

— A s-sus o-ordenes princesa…

Tuve que tapar mi boca con mi mano para no gritar. Hiro me embestía ferozmente, con cada embestida que me daba, sentía ganas de gritar de goce. El no estaba mejor, mordía mi cuello, evitando así soltar fuertes gruñidos que nos delataran. No duramos mucho tiempo así. Cuando ya sentía que iba a llegar, mordí con fuerza el cuello de mi novio y rasguñé su espalda cuando el orgasmo invadió mi cuerpo, sintiendo como Hiro llegaba un segundo después, terminando dentro de mí, llenándome de su tibio semen. Nos quedamos quietos aun en esa posición, recuperando el aliento. Besé su frente con cariño, él me correspondió con un pequeño beso en mi mejilla. Salió de mi con lentitud, gemí y percibí un vacio al ya no sentirlo. El se acomodó en mi pecho.

Un rato después, acariciaba los cabellos de Hiro, viendo como este cerraba los ojos lentamente cayendo dormido, con su cabeza descansando en mi pecho.

— Te amo… —susurré quedándome dormida en segundos.

.

.

.

Un molesto ruido me hizo despertar, sin abrir los ojos gruñí frustrada, colocándome una almohada en la cabeza, rogando que quien quiera que sea la persona que tocaba la puerta, se fuera. Si quería vivir, esperaba que fuese inteligente y dejara de tocar.

— ¡Gogo! —Escuché a Honey llamarme tocando la puerta varias veces— ¡Vamos Gogo! ¡Despierta, debemos ir a clases!

Si no le contestaba, Honey no dejaría de tocar la maldita puerta. Con mucho pesar, me incorporé, sentándome en la orilla de la cama. Abrí los ojos despacio, acostumbrándome a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

— ¡Ya te oí Honey Lemon, deja de tocar la puerta! —Le respondí en voz alta molesta, pero sin llegar a gritar.

— Buenos días Gogo, vamos vístete, te espero abajo —me dijo Honey apresurada, sin prestar atención a mi molestia o más bien ignorándola.

Suspiré resignada, entrando al baño soñolienta, soltando bajos insultos al aire. En 5 minutos ya estaba aseada y vestida. Con unas grandes ojeras bajo mis ojos y una cara de pocos amigos, la cual duró poco, puesto que mis ojos se toparon con el cuerpo desnudo de Hiro. Yacía en la cama acostado boca arriba, cubierto solo por una sabana de la cintura para abajo, era un alivio que el escándalo de Honey Lemon no lo haya despertado.

Sonreí acercándome sin hacer ruido, hasta quedar a su lado. Miré su marcado pecho, el cual ahora era adornado por los chupetones que le había hecho horas atrás, con mucho cuidado acerqué mi rostro al suyo, para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Salí de la habitación silenciosa, luego bajé las escaleras con suma tranquilidad, dirigiéndome al gran comedor.

Entré notando el desayuno ya servido en la gran mesa, Cass y Honey se encontraban sentadas en la misma. La primera tenía un semblante decaído y la otra no paraba de hablar tratando se subirle el ánimo. Carraspeé llamando la atención de ambas de inmediato.

— Buenos días —dije en tono amable sentándome en mi lugar— ¿Pudiste dormir algo Cass? —Le pregunté preocupada, por su deplorable estado.

— Buenos días cariño —me respondió dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa— Pues un poco… ¿Qué tal tú?

— Me costó… un poco —respondí sonrojada, desviando la mirada al recordar como fue que Hiro y yo logramos dormir.

— Con lo que me costó despertarte, supongo que no dormiste casi —comentó Honey insinuante.

— Odio que me despiertes así —bufé ignorándola, cruzándome de brazos molesta.

El desayuno consistía en panqueques, huevo y tocino, junto a una taza de café y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Pensándolo bien, no me importaría quedarme en casa de Fred de vez en cuando.

Me dispuse a comer tranquilamente, estaba sumamente hambrienta, uniéndome cada tanto a la plática que mantenían Cass y Honey.

— ¡Buenos días Señoritas! —Gritó Fred entrando por el umbral, acabando con toda la paz, observé cómo se acercó a Honey, para saludarla muy cariñosamente. Hice una mueca asqueada ante tanta muestra de afecto por partes de los dos, aun no me acostumbraba.

Fred se colocó en la cabecera de la mesa, este con un control en mano, que no sé de dónde sacó, encendió el enorme televisor que colgaba en una de las paredes. El canal de noticias fue lo primero que pudimos apreciar.

"¡Muy buenos Días San Fransokyo! Y acá continuamos con el misterioso caso de la terrible explosión. Ocurrió el día de ayer a altas horas de la noche, según nuestras fuentes los bomberos pudieron apagar el fuego que se propagó a las viviendas vecinas. El incendio dejó algunos heridos, mas no hubo ninguna muerte. Según lo dicho por los rescatistas y algunos vecinos, la explosión se produjo en la casa detrás nuestro, perteneciente a la familia Hamada. Aun no se han encontrado sus cuerpos, por lo que creen, que tal vez, la familia no se encontraba en casa al momento de la explosión. Sin embargo, las autoridades no han recibido contacto de ellos, se…"

El reportero no pudo continuar, ya que Krei apareció de la nada empujándolo y haciendo drama frente a la cámara. Gritando el nombre de Cass, aunque la policía apareció y lo arrastraron lejos, mientras este lloraba, "Patético" pensé.

— Oh Dios… Alistar, debo avisarle que estoy bien —escuché decir preocupada a Cass— Honey, querida ¿Me prestarías tu celular un momento?

Vi a mi amiga asentir, entregándole rápidamente su celular. Cass se disculpó levantándose, para luego salir de allí. Quedando solo nosotros 3, continuamos con nuestro desayuno en silencio, al menos por mi parte.

— Hola, chicos —la voz de Baymax nos hizo girar la vista a él. Vimos como Hiro entraba bostezando, vestido con la ropa que Fred le prestó, tenía el cabello más despeinado de lo normal y al igual que Cass y yo, poseía unas enormes ojeras.

— Buenos días —saludó Hiro con voz ronca, recibiendo de inmediato una respuesta nuestra.

— Hiro, debes dormir al menos 8 horas para poder rendir mejor el resto del día —le dijo Baymax.

— Estoy bien —respondió este adormilado, acercándose a mí y depositando un beso en mi mejilla, haciéndome sonrojar. Sentándose en la mesa junto a nosotros segundos luego— ¿Y la tía Cass?

— Fue a hacer una llamada —explicó breve Honey.

—Bien ¿Cuál es el plan genio? —me decidí a preguntar cruzándome de brazos.

— Bueno, he pensado en ir donde Krei, la tía Cass nos dijo que es amigo del jefe de seguridad de la ciudad. Lo más probable es que las cámaras de seguridad hayan captado algo —explicó— iré con Fred y Baymax, después de que acompañe a la tía Cass al departamento de policía.

— ¿Qué haremos nosotras? —Preguntó Honey.

— Ustedes irán con Wasabi a la estación de policía, interrogarán a los 3 que capturamos anoche. Por alguna extraña razón, sospecho que ambos ataques pueden estar relacionados —terminó por explicar frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Ok genio, iremos después de clases.

— Oh hablando de eso, Wasabi debe estar por llegar —dijo exaltada Honey acordándose de repente— nos llevará a la universidad. Iré por mis cosas —terminó de decir saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

— Emnh…Iré con ella —Fred salió corriendo detrás suyo.

— Buscaré a Mochi —dijo Baymax.

Una vez completamente solos, me dispuse a mirar como mi novio comía en silencio, con semblante desanimado. Tomé su mano que descansaba en la mesa, reconfortándolo. El me miró y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Me incorporé un poco y lo besé en los labios, Hiro soltó el tenedor, tomándome de la nuca, profundizando el beso, totalmente hambriento de mi. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos devorando la boca del otro. El sonido del claxon de un auto nos sacó de nuestra pequeña burbuja.

— Debe ser Wasabi —susurró Hiro con la respiración agitada a centímetros de mi rostro.

— Tengo que irme, nos vemos luego nerd—no me alejé ni un metro, cuando Hiro volvió a acercarse, besándome nuevamente.

— Ten cuidado ¿sí?

—Recuerda con quien hablas nerd, los que se tienen que preocupar son ellos —respondí arrogante y Hiro no pudo más que rodar los ojos exasperado.

.

.

.

Masticaba mi amado chicle de fresa, tronándolo de vez en cuando, caminando relajadamente por los pasillos del edificio Ito Ishioka, con Honey a mi lado parloteando miles de cosas de no sé qué. Íbamos camino a nuestra primera clase del día, la cual nos tocaba juntas. Al pasar por el área de laboratorios personales, vimos a varios estudiantes frente al viejo laboratorio de Tadashi, que ahora le pertenecía a Hiro, el cual se encontraba abierto.

Honey y yo nos miramos extrañadas, para después salir corriendo a ver qué había pasado.

Pasando entre los estudiantes, con Honey detrás mío, pude ver a la profesora Granville junto a un agente de policía, al detallar mejor aquel sitio que conocía tan bien, caí en cuenta de que estaba totalmente vacío, las cosas de Hiro y las que alguna vez fueron de Tadashi, ya no estaban.

— ¿Qué mierda pasó aquí? —solté molesta.

— Señorita Tomago, cuide su lenguaje —me reprendió la profesora. — En cuanto a su pregunta, como podrá ver las cosas del Sr. Hamada han sido robadas, no sabemos cómo ocurrió, cuando llegamos las puertas estaban destrozadas, mi sistema de seguridad fue totalmente anulado y aquí no había nada. Fue el único lugar que saquearon. Las cámaras de seguridad dejaron de funcionar a las 11 de la noche, lo que nos hace suponer que a esa hora sucedió el robo —explicó seria.

— No puede ser —murmuré molesta, pasando una mano por mi rostro. Esto cada vez se pone peor.

A Hiro no le gustará nada cuando se entere de esto…

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 **¡Espero les haya gustado! ¡Seguiré subiendo capítulos en lo que pueda!**

 **StrangeHuman:**

 **Gracias, gracias. ¿Verdad? Siempre pensé que sería muy interesante una historia donde Tadashi fuese el villano. No, no leíste mal, pondré algo de Hiro/Karmi para darle más emoción a mi historia, ¡Solo espera y veras! xD en fin totalmente agradecida con tu apoyo, por darte el tiempo de leer y dejar review, creo que no a muchos les gustó, pero ni modo. Espero sigas leyendo hasta el final, adiós!**

 **Publicado:**

 **12 de enero de 2019.**

 **Re-subido:**

 **07 de febrero de 2019. Por corrección de errores ortográficos.**


	4. Sin pistas

**Nota de Autora:**

 **Hola de nuevo! Tal y como les prometí, les traigo un nuevo cap, como siempre espero que este sea de su agrado!**

 **Estoy pensando en subir un "Especial" cada 5 capítulos. El mismo contendrá algún suceso pasado, como por ejemplo, el inicio de la relación entre Hiro y Gogo, sobre como Fred y Honey empezaron a salir, entre otras cosas más, con el fin de detallarles con más profundidad aquellos momentos que solo les he mencionado sin dar tanta explicación.**

 **PD:**

 **Disclaimers:**

 **Los personajes de Big Hero 6 ¡No me pertenecen!, son propiedad de Disney/Marvel. Lo único de mi propiedad, es la historia, la cual comparto con ustedes sin fines de lucro.**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 3: Sin pistas.**

.

.

.

.

— Créeme Carl, este producto será de gran utilidad para la vigilancia de la ciudad —alardeaba Krei, mientras caminaba hombro a hombro con el jefe de seguridad, el cual era un intimo amigo suyo.

Detrás de ellos, caminaban tranquilamente Hiro y Baymax. No llevaban armadura, según Krei no era necesario, además llamarían demasiado la atención. A espaldas de estos, estaba Fred, curioseaba emocionado las oficinas a su alrededor, las cuales estaban llenas de agentes, encargados de monitorear cada zona de la ciudad, vigilándola, atentos a cualquier amenaza u situación, para dar aviso al ente requerido.

— ¡Esto es genial Hiro, es como estar en los cuarteles ultra secretos del gobierno!

— Baja la voz Fred —demandó Hiro, estaba impaciente por revisar las grabaciones, estaba seguro de que hallarían algo en ellas, esto a su vez, los llevaría a descubrir al desconocido criminal.

Continuaron recorriendo los pasillos, hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta metálica. Miraron atentos como el jefe pasaba una tarjeta por un lector al lado de esta, causando que una pantalla saliera por una pequeña compuerta. Con absoluta naturalidad, colocó su mano derecha sobre la pantalla y la puerta se abrió al instante. El jefe alzó la mano señalándoles hacia dentro, invitándolos a pasar.

Apenas entrar, todos examinaron con ojos curiosos, la no tan grande oficina. En ella solo había una silla junto a un gran panel de control. Hiro se impacientó tras haber transcurrido varios segundos, al no ver ninguna acción por parte del resto.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó irritado por tanto misterio, no veía nada del otro mundo en aquel sitio.

El dirigente de aquel lugar se acercó al panel, para activarlo por comando de voz. Al instante se encendió una enorme pantalla, mostrando el logo de la SFDS (Departamento de Seguridad de San Fransokyo), apareciendo después una ventana emergente, solicitando el usuario y contraseña para acceder al sistema. Carl los introdujo sin chistar, al ser confirmados los datos, empezaron a aparecer ventanas con todo tipo de información.

— Como verán, nuestro sistema contiene todo tipo de información, además de poseer las grabaciones de cada día, hora y lugar de la ciudad —explicó el jefe con altanería— Gracias a esto podemos obtener fácilmente la información de criminales, personas, autos robados, direcciones… —hizo una breve pausa— o identidades… —terminó de decir mirando fijamente a Hiro, cosa que no le agradó para nada al pelinegro.

— Supongo que eso nos ayudará mucho —le respondió Hiro mirándolo de la misma forma, con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¡Perfecto! ¿Qué tal si vamos por un café? Mientras los chicos investigan Carl —propuso Krei.

— No me parece buena idea —contestó tajante— hay mucha información confidencial.

— Le doy mi palabra, no tocaremos nada que no tenga que ver con lo que venimos a buscar —el tono de Hiro denotaba irritación, no le había caído nada bien ese hombre.

— Bien —contestó finalmente al pasar varios segundos— vamos por ese café Krei.

Al quedar completamente solos, Hiro aprovechó para sentarse en la silla y empezar a buscar la grabación del día anterior.

— Hiro, detecto una liberación de colesterol y sustancias catecolamina en tu cuerpo, ocasionando una extrema descarga de adrenalina en tu organismo. Diagnostico, estas enojado.

— ¡Lo estoy! — Admitió el pelinegro sin dejar de teclear en el panel— ese tipo no me cayó nada bien, oyeron como insinúo lo de las identidades, no me gustó nada eso.

— Seeeh, fue algo raro —afirmó Fred— oye… ¿La encontraste?

— Estoy en ello, observaremos la grabación a partir de las 9 de la noche —sentenció Hiro— muy bien, veamos.

Al correr el video en la hora mencionada, pudieron ver perfectamente el Lucky Cat Café, las luces estaban apagadas, sin embargo, en el piso de arriba las luces estaban encendidas. Supuso que a esa hora se encontraban cenando, así que adelantó un poco más el video, justo cuando todas las luces de la casa Hamada estaban apagadas. Continuó adelantando la cinta, mas no pasó nada.

— Que extraño… —susurró Hiro pensativo.

— Quizás entraron por la parte trasera —sugirió Fred.

— ¡Claro! Eso es Fred — Hiro cambió a la grabación de otra cámara, ahí se podía ver exactamente la parte de atrás, justo donde quedaba el garaje. Exactamente a las 10:15 p.m., vieron como un auto negro se estacionaba a unos metros. Un hombre encapuchado se bajó sosteniendo una caja. Observaron como hacia un corte firme en la puerta cerrada del garaje, con un cuchillo de plasma de un color rojo, parecido al que tenían los robots que invadieron Krei-Tech.

— Oh, no —exclamó Baymax al ver lo que el hombre hacia.

El desconocido al terminar de hacer la nueva abertura, se introdujo silenciosamente en el interior. El resto Hiro ya se lo pudo imaginar a la perfección. El encapuchado salió cinco minutos después corriendo hacia el vehículo, arrancando de manera estrepitosa.

— Oh, así que así fue como metieron la bomba en tu casa viejo.

Hiro no respondió, tenía el semblante serio, viendo la pantalla. De repente una idea cruzó por su mente. Buscó otro ángulo de cámara, que apuntaba hacia la parte de atrás del vehículo, hizo zoom, permitiéndoles ver la matricula del mismo. Hiro inmediatamente, introdujo el número en la base de datos de todos los vehículos de la ciudad, no pasó mucho cuando obtuvo el resultado de la búsqueda.

— Bingo —murmuró el pelinegro— tenemos su dirección…

— ¿Qué clase de idiota olvida quitarle la placa al auto?

— No lo sé, pero gracias a esa estupidez dimos con él. Busquemos a Krei —dijo Hiro poniéndose de pie— debemos ir a visitar a ese imbécil.

No hizo falta buscar mucho, Krei y el tal Carl regresaban directo hacia ellos. Hiro les comentó que ya habían encontrado lo que buscaban, así que ya no tenían nada que hacer allí. Agradeciendo al Jefe de Seguridad, a regañadientes por parte del pelinegro, salieron del edificio a toda prisa. Se separaron de Krei justo en la entrada. El empresario iría a su encuentro con la tía Cass, mientras ellos se metieron en un lugar alejado y sin gente. Activaron los trajes y se dirigieron rápidamente hacía el responsable de la explosión.

Dentro del Departamento de Seguridad, Carl los observaba a través de las cámaras. Sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, sacó su teléfono, marcando un número que ya se sabía de memoria y lo colocó en su oído, escuchando el característico tono de llamada, hasta que la persona del otro lado contesta.

— Van tras el cabo suelto…

.

.

.

.

Llegaron al lugar, el tipo vivía en un apartamento, justo en el centro de la ciudad. Aterrizaron en la terraza del edificio. Se dirigieron al piso 5, al apto. 109, Hiro le hizo señas a Baymax para que derribara la puerta, este accionó su puño destruyéndola.

Un hombre pelirrojo, vestido con una camiseta negra y unos calzoncillos de corazones, los veía sorprendido, sentado en el sofá.

— Ok… esto es vergonzoso —soltó Fred, provocando que el pelirrojo reaccionara y empezara a correr hacia la ventana— Oh no, no lo harás —Fred escupió hielo, bloqueándole la ruta de escape. De inmediato Hiro lo agarró de la camiseta y lo estampó con fuerza contra la pared más cercana.

— ¿Quién te mandó a colocar la bomba? ¡Habla! —Exigió golpeándolo una vez más contra la pared.

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese contestar, una bala traspasó la pared y le impactó en la cabeza al hombre, algo de sangre le salpicó a Hiro en el rostro, quien solo quedó en shock. Soltándolo como si el cuerpo le quemase las manos.

— El sujeto, está muerto —sentenció Baymax.

.

.

.

Departamento de Policía de San Fransokyo

.

.

.

Gogo vistiendo su armadura amarilla, fulminaba al Jefe de policía frente a ella, casi queriendo matarlo con la mirada, este se negaba rotundamente a dejarlos interrogar a los mafiosos apresados la noche anterior.

— Solo queremos hablar con ellos, le recuerdo que fuimos nosotros quienes los capturaron —escupió la pelinegra dando un leve golpe con su dedo al pecho del policía.

— No tienen derecho a venir aquí y exigir lo que les venga en gana —contraatacó el hombre, cabreado por la actitud de la heroína— Esos hombres son nuestros prisioneros ahora, son asunto de la policía, no de ustedes.

— Oh vamos jefe Warren —dijo Honey colocándose en medio de los dos, evitando que fuesen a matarse— solo serán unas preguntas, le propongo que cada uno interrogue a uno de los mafiosos, así terminaremos más rápido —colocó su fingida cara de gatito triste, eso siempre funcionaba y el hombre no pudo más que gruñir.

— Bien, tienen 10 minutos, no mas —concedió derrotado— esperen un momento.

— Wow, hubieses puesto esa cara desde un principio Honey Lemon —bromeó Wasabi, a lo que esta río y Gogo solo gruño maldiciendo internamente al jefe de policía. Tras 5 minutos el jefe Warren apareció por la puerta.

— Muy bien, vengan —dijo haciéndoles una seña con la mano— ya saben, 10 minutos, no más.

Llevaría a cada uno a una sala de interrogación distinta, Honey fue la primera en entrar a una, luego Wasabi.

Gogo siguió al jefe, este se detuvo en una puerta, colocándose al lado de esta abriéndola, le cedió el paso a la pelinegra, fijando su mirada molesta en ella. Gogo solo lo ignoró, adentrándose en la sala a paso lento. No se sorprendió de ver al hombre que casi la mata el día anterior, de una forma u otra, supo que se volvería a encontrar con él.

Este le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa— vaya, vaya, pero si es la heroína de San Fransokyo —dijo con burla.

— No tengo el tiempo, ni la paciencia para esto —la pelinegra golpeó con fuerza la mesa metálica— ¿Quién te envío? ¿Qué buscaban?

— ¿Por qué te daría esa información?

Esta se le quedó viendo fijamente, haciendo al hombre sudar nervioso por la intimidante mirada que esta le daba. Se asustó mucho cuando la heroína lanzó la mesa a un lado de la sala.

— Será por las buenas o por las malas, tú elije —dictó Gogo tronándose los dedos.

— De acuerdo —suspiró, no quería recibir una paliza, menos de alguien como ella, total ya estaba tras las rejas— Alguien nos contrató para ir a Krei-Tech. Quería un supuesto chip, nos proporcionó armas y unos cuantos robots.

— ¿Quién?

— No lo sabemos, se comunicó con nosotros a través de un tercero —hizo una pausa— lo que si se, es que esa persona tenía mucho dinero y armas, muchas armas, querían desesperadamente ese chip.

— ¿Dónde pensaban hacer la entrega?

— En el puerto, se haría ese mismo día en la noche, hasta que ustedes llegaron —soltó con desprecio.

— ¿Quién era el intermediario?

El mafioso bajó la mirada, ya había soltado mucho, si decía algo mas estaba seguro que su cabeza rodaría. Gogo suspiró, sería por las malas, fue lo que cruzó por su mente antes de acercarse a él. No dio un paso más, puesto que se quedó sorprendida al ver cómo salía sangre de la nariz del hombre, este extrañado, se llevó los dedos a la zona, miró con terror sus dedos manchados de aquel rojizo líquido. De la nada cayó de la silla, chocando contra el frío suelo, empezando a convulsionar.

— ¡Ayuda! —Gritó desesperada, acercándose al hombre que convulsionaba en el piso— ¡Ayuda! —Gritó una vez más, mirando los ojos del hombre que la observaban angustiados.

Warren entró de golpe, con dos policías a sus espaldas, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba, mandó a uno para que llamara a una ambulancia, después se agachó al lado de la pelinegra.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó hostil.

— No lo sé, sucedió de la nada —respondió angustiada, sin saber qué hacer. Escucharon otros gritos fuera de la sala.

— ¡Anda a ver! —ordenó Warren al otro policía, que veía impactado el estado del mafioso, este reaccionó y salió corriendo de inmediato.

Trataron de contener al hombre, que convulsionaba frente a ellos, impidiendo que se hiciera daño, este poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza, hasta que dejó de moverse. Alarmados lo soltaron, quedaron en silencio, escuchando nada más que sus respiraciones alteradas, sin despegar la vista del cuerpo inmóvil. Warren fue el primero en reaccionar, tomándole el pulso.

— Esta muerto…

La adicta a la adrenalina abrió los ojos horrorizada, levantándose lentamente, no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo del mafioso, estaba muerto, pero ¿Cómo?

— ¡Gogo! —Escuchó el grito de Honey, esta entró a la sala, desesperada y con lagrimas en los ojos, al ver el cuerpo inerte se congeló— Oh no, el también…

Por alguna extraña razón, los tres prisioneros murieron de la misma forma, al mismo tiempo, producto de algún tipo de droga letal.

Quien quiera que sea el que esté detrás de todo esto, no quería dejar rastro, no importaba si esto implicaba asesinar.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 **Bien espero les haya gustado. Sé que no es usual este tipo de muertes en los Grandes Héroes, pero quería darle un toque distinto a esta historia, sorry si no es de su agrado. Nos leemos el próximo sábado!**

 **Byakko Yugure**

 **Holaaa! Así es quería hacer algo diferente, creando las cosas desde un punto de vista más maduro. Jeje si el Lemon es otro pequeño toque de mi parte, amo las historias que lo contengan y más aun si es de una pareja que me encanta! Hiro y Gogo tendrán la acostumbrada diferencia de 4 años. Me agrada mucho que te guste, quise dejar casi igual las personalidades de los personajes, claro dándoles ligeros cambios, pero sin llegar a perder la esencia de cada personaje y que los hace únicos. Fred y Honey siempre me ha parecido genial que terminasen juntos, aunque todavía no he decidido si dejarlos así hasta el final, ahora que Tadashi está vivo. Bueno para todos supongo que será un gran asombro que Tadashi sea el villano, sin embargo esa idea nació en mi hace años, cuando buscaba en Internet si habría secuela de la película y me encontré en varias páginas, con la información de que al hacer la película, Tadashi iba a ser el hombre Yokai, pero al parecer cambiaron la historia porque no veían grandes expectativas en esto, y no importa me encanta la película tal cual como es, la amo! Tranquilo puedes lanzar a diestra y siniestra cualquier teoría, espero cumplir esas expectativas!**

 **Gracias, gracias, siempre me ha parecido un problema el que tengan que ponerse las armaduras manualmente y todo el tiempo que esto les llevaba, así que invente algo para solucionar ese problema y darle sentido a la historia, aparte de que Hiro es un genio, siempre está buscando solucionar las cosas para mejor, así que todo cuadra con el tiempo transcurrido, me gustan que las cosas tengan sentido. Si, así como lo lees Hiro y Karmi, aun no lo tengo todo pensado, quizás insinuaciones, tal vez cruce la línea, pero de que habrá, habrá xD Cuando mencionas lo de los acentos, a que te refieres exactamente? De verdad muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, daré lo mejor de mí para no decepcionarte, saludos y buenas vibras!**

 **Nota: cap actualizado por corrección de pequeños errores ortográficos. Bye!**

 **Publicado:**

 **19 de enero de 2019.**

 **Re-subido:**

 **07 de febrero de 2019. Por corrección de errores ortográficos.**

 **Re-subido:**

 **07 de febrero de 2019. Por corrección de errores ortográficos.**


	5. Un nuevo hogar

**Holaaaaa a todos nuevamente. Espero les guste el capítulo y apoyen esta historia, con un comentario, me alientan mucho a escribir y a continuar con este fic.**

 **P.D:**

 **Los personajes de los 6 Grandes Héroes, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney/Marvel. Lo único de mi propiedad es la historia.**

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 4: Un nuevo hogar**

.

.

.

 **POV Hiro**

.

.

Aun me sentía en una especie de trance, en shock por lo acontecido horas atrás, cuando un desconocido murió en mis manos, frente a mí, había sido asesinado a sangre fría.

Hace rato que salí al jardín, con la intención de tomar un poco de aire fresco, puesto que también me abrumaron las anécdotas de los demás. No solo ese hombre había muerto, sino que también los tres mafiosos que capturamos justo anoche. Parecía una especie de juego macabro.

Estoy harto de tanto misterio, no saber quién está detrás de todo esto me desespera.

— ¿Día duro? —La voz de Gogo hizo que pegara un pequeño brinco.

— Algo… ¿Y el tuyo?

— Algo —respondió decaída, sentándose a mi lado en las escaleras.

Recordé que ella también presenció cómo moría alguien, sin poder hacer nada. Rodeé sus hombros en una especie de abrazo, automáticamente ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Duramos un rato así, reconfortándonos el uno al otro, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos e inquietudes. La sentí tensarse de repente, como si se hubiese acordado de algo.

— Hiro… —llamó, a lo que yo le respondí con un sonido de garganta, incitándola a continuar, diciéndole sileciosamente que la escuchaba.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo. La miré, apreciándola algo nerviosa, pues había empezado a morderse el labio, una pequeña manía que tenía, misma que descubrí años atrás y que sabía que era afortunado al poder ser testigo de aquella acción, después de todo, hablábamos de la gran Gogo Tomago, la chica ruda que no le teme a nada. Eran contadas las veces que la había visto nerviosa, así que no pude evitar preocuparme.

— ¿Sucede algo amor? —Apreté su brazo, alentándola a soltar lo que tenía que decirme, sospechaba que no sería nada bueno.

— Anoche… robaron tus cosas del laboratorio del Ito Ishioka —soltó de golpe, sin más.

Abrí los ojos, sin poder creer lo que mi novia me dijo, tratando de digerirlo, resonando una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

— ¿Có-cómo?

— Granville no tiene idea… —empezó a explicarme— se encontraron esta mañana con las cámaras apagadas, el sistema de seguridad de Granville fue burlado, y… —dudó en continuar, yo solo esperé paciente a que lo hiciera— las puertas del laboratorio estaban destrozadas, se llevaron todas tus cosas, incluyendo las de…

— Tadashi…

Enfurecí, no solo se atrevían a tratar de matarme y destruir mi casa, sino que también habían osado a llevarse las pocas cosas que me quedaban de mi hermano.

— ¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste antes? —Pregunté furioso— ¡Debiste decírmelo en cuanto lo supiste!

— ¿Hubiese cambiado en algo habértelo dicho antes? —Preguntó defendiéndose, alzando la voz— Escucha, sé que estas molesto pe…

— ¿Y cómo debería estar Gogo? —Grité interrumpiéndola— ¿Feliz? ¡Alegre porque me están quitando todo!

— ¡No dije eso! Solo… ¡Aff! Olvídalo, hablaremos cuando te calmes y te dejes de estupideces.

— ¡Oh! Disculpa —reí sarcástico— ¡Discúlpame por no ser un insensible como tú! —Le grité.

Ella de inmediato se volteó y me dirigió una mirada afilada, vi que iba a decir algo, en vez de eso, solo gruño molesta, dándole un golpe a la pared a su lado, la perdí de vista una vez entró en la mansión.

— Maldición… —mascullé.

No debí haberle dicho eso, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, pero como siempre yo y mi bocota.

.

.

.

Me tiré agotado en la enorme cama, el estrés me agobiaba, mas la culpa por haberle hablado mal a Gogo no se iba. Quise arreglar las cosas con ella, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde, ella se había ido junto a Honey. Estaba muy furiosa, según me dijo Fred apenas le pregunte por ella.

Suspiré, colocando una almohada en mi cara, para acto seguido dejar salir un grito de frustración.

— Hola Hiro, te noto estresado.

— Si Baymax, lo estoy —murmuré sin quitarme la almohada de la cara.

— Hablar de lo que te afecta, te ayudará a sentir mejor y disminuirá tu estrés.

Solté otro suspiro.— Es Gogo… —comencé, había aprendido que a veces, hablar con Baymax sobre lo que me afecta, me ayudaba a sentirme bien— fui muy duro con ella, me pasé un poco… bueno, bastante a decir verdad, le hablé muy mal, soy un idiota… Ella solo trataba de hacerme sentir mejor y apoyarme… Aff, no sé qué hacer con todo esto Baymax, por primera vez tengo miedo, miedo de que puedan dañar a los que más quiero…

— La sinceridad, es importante en una relación, debes decirle a Gogo que sientes realmente —opinó, a lo que yo suspiré derrotado.

— Quizás tengas razón, debo ir con ella y aclarar todo esto.

Me levanté de la cama, con una misión en mente, ir a casa de Gogo y pedirle perdón por lo idiota que fui. Solo esperaba que no me echara de su casa o me aventara algo para desquitar su furia. Tragué grueso, en ciertos momentos prefería enfrentarme a una horda de robots o a los criminales más peligrosos, que confrontar a mi novia. Sip, en definitiva.

Iba a salir de la habitación. Caminando decidido, hasta que mi tía me bloqueó el paso.

— Jejeje hola tía Cass —saludé nervioso.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas jovencito?

— Ehmn… A dar un paseo —solté esperando a que se lo creyera.

— Mmm… tenemos que hablar Hiro —dijo cruzándose de brazos— Ayer estuve hablando con Alistar, y… —dudó unos segundos— nos mudaremos con él.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— No podemos seguir abusando de la amable hospitalidad de Fred, ni la de sus padres —explicó tratando de hacerme entender— Alistar se está haciendo cargo de toda la reconstrucción de nuestra casa y me suplicó que viviéramos con él hasta que esté lista. Pienso que aceptar es lo menos que podemos hacer para agradecerle.

— Estás loca si piensas que viviré con ese vil y asqueroso mentiroso —dije señalándola acusadoramente.

— Hiro, no hables así de él —regañó— se que ha actuado mal en varias ocasiones, ha cometido errores como todos, tuvo una infancia difícil aunque no lo creas —comentó con calidez, a lo que rodé los ojos, mi tía estaba tontamente enamorada de ese idiota— nos está ayudando a salir de esto…

— No quiero su ayuda —mascullé molesto ante la insistencia— ya te lo dije tía Cass, no me iré a vivir con Krei —al terminar de decir esto, el rostro de mi tía se dislocó, se había molestado.

— Pues sabes que jovencito ¡Estoy harta! Quieras o no, nos iremos con él —se fue de ahí hecha una furia.

Genial, lo que me faltaba, ahora ella también está enojada conmigo. Miré a Baymax suplicante, pero este solo se me quedó viendo en silencio. Estampé mi cabeza contra la pared, esperando que el golpe me matara o me causara un tipo de coma tal vez.

.

.

.

Esperaba que Gogo no hubiese salido y que Honey no se encontrara en el apartamento. Estaba frente a la puerta del hogar de las chicas, armándome de valor, para hacer lo que momentos antes, había pasado por mi cabeza. No era tonto, si Gogo se enteraba que estaba allí, no me dejaría pasar y haría hasta lo imposible para no hablar conmigo, no me extrañaría que me lanzara agua o algo así.

Por eso es que entraría sin su permiso, ella y Honey tenían una copia de la llave escondida en la entrada.

Tomé la llave de su escondite, adentrándola en el cerrojo, abriendo la puerta, evitando hacer el menor ruido posible y suplicando que Gogo estuviese sola.

Entré despacio, cerrando con mucho cuidado la puerta detrás de mí, miré a todos lados, no había señal de ninguna de las dos, subí lentamente las escaleras que daban al cuarto de Gogo. La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, me acerqué un poco y asomé mi cabeza por el umbral antes de pasar. Mi hermosa novia estaba acostada en su cama, leía un libro totalmente absorta en este, sin prestar atención del mundo a su alrededor. Armándome de valor, pasé al cuarto, quedándome parado en la puerta, ella aun no notaba mi presencia, el libro debía estar muy bueno. Aclaré mi garganta llamando su atención. Esta dio un respingo de repente, resbalándosele el libro de las manos y al verme frunció el ceño claramente molesta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó entre dientes.

— Quería hablar contigo ¿Puedo? —Señalé su cama, pidiéndole permiso para sentarme.

— Lo siento, no se permite gente sensible en mi cuarto, solo a los insensibles como yo —escupió sarcástica, recalcando la palabra "insensibles" con mucha rabia. Exhalé vencido.

— Perdón por haberte llamado así —comencé a disculparme— perdón por haberte hablado tan mal… es solo que estos dos días… han sido de lo peor para mí. No dejan de pasar cosas malas y no tenemos ni idea quien las está provocando… Yo… tengo miedo amor… no quiero que nada te pase a ti, ni a la tía Cass, ni a los chicos, ni a Baymax. Siento de cierta forma que todo lo que está pasando es por culpa mía…

— Hiro por Dios… ¿Cómo rayos va a ser culpa tuya? —Se levantó para abrazarme, la recibí gustoso aferrándome a ella— Todo esto es un mal rato, uno que pasara y todo estará bien… Encontraremos al demente detrás esto ¿Si? Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que controlarte, cuando te pones así, no me dañas solo a mí, nos dañas a todos. —Acarició mi espalda con cariño— Y no debes cargar con todo tú solo, para eso están los chicos, para eso estoy yo…

No la deje seguir hablando, besé su labios, deleitándome con el delicioso sabor de su boca, la besaba despacio, con amor. Agradeciéndole internamente a la vida por haberla conocido, estaba realmente enamorado de ella. Gogo me correspondía con sumo cariño, acariciando mi cabello.

Al separarnos, nos quedamos viendo, como los dos bobos enamorados que éramos. Sin dejarla reaccionar, la tome de la cintura y me lancé de espaldas a la cama con ella en brazos. Reímos, al ver que por poco nos caíamos. Queriendo seguir escuchando su dulce risa, como un completo adicto, me coloqué sobre ella, empezando a hacerle cosquillas, esta pataleaba y me golpeaba en el pecho, tratando de contener la risa, ante mis traviesas manos. Tras cinco minutos de mi ataque, decidí apiadarme de mi pobre novia, que casi no podía respirar, acostandome boca arriba a su lado, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas doliéndome de tanto reír.

Acostados, juntamos nuestras manos, dejándonos invadir por las maravillosas sensaciones.

— Vivamos juntos —solté de repente, ella me miró sorprendida. Se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en mi pecho, dejando su rostro a centímetros del mío.

— ¿No crees que sería muy rápido? Digo… apenas llevamos 3 años juntos. Dentro de poco me graduaré de la universidad, tendré que conseguir empleo y tú debes continuar estudiando…

— Solo tienes que decir que no quieres —murmuré haciéndome el ofendido.

— No es que no quiera, solo… No estoy lista. ¿A qué ha venido esa propuesta?

— ¡Ah! —solté un suspiro— quiero estar contigo, no solo por un rato, quiero pasar la mayor parte del día junto a ti, comer junto a ti todos los días, quiero dormir contigo todas las noches y despertar a tu lado todas las mañanas…

Gogo me miraba enternecida por mis palabras. En verdad que quería todo eso y mucho mas, dar ese gran paso en nuestra relación, lo anhelaba.

—También quiero todo eso, aunque no sé si estoy lista nerd.

Le dediqué una sonrisa, indicándole que la comprendía, no quería agobiarla con mi loca idea, quizás más adelante. Volvió a besarme, lenta y delicadamente, provocando que mi corazón se acelerara alocado, puse mis manos es sus caderas, profundizando el beso, que a cada momento se tornaba más necesitado y desesperado.

La ayudé a subirse encima de mí y me incorporé un poco, permaneciendo sentado con ella en mi regazo, se separó de mi boca y desesperada me fue despojando de mi camisa, una vez que logró su cometido, no me quede atrás y le quité la suya. Gogo extasiada, frotó su intimidad contra el creciente bulto en mis pantalones, haciéndome jadear excitado.

¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip!

—¡Que carajos!—Exclamó Gogo irritada.

— Es mi teléfono —comenté frustrado, sacándolo del bolsillo de mi pantalón—me lo dio Fred, es viejo —atendí— Si, diga…

— ¿Dónde estás?—El tono enojado de mi tía, me provocó un leve escalofrió por toda la espalda, en clara señal de peligro— Alistar vino a recogernos y tu obviamente no estás aquí —me reprochó al otro lado de la línea.

— Estoy con Gogo —respondí con simpleza— en unos minutos estaré allá—le corté antes de que pudiese decir algo más.

Bufé resignado, tendría que irme a vivir donde Krei con la tía Cass, no podía dejarla sola y menos ahora que mas me necesitaba.

— Debo irme.

— ¿Ocurrió algo malo? —Preguntó preocupada.

— No amor, es que… veras… —rasqué mi nuca nervioso— nos iremos a vivir con Krei —mi novia alzó una ceja, sin podérselo creer— la tía Cass me obliga a mudarnos con él y la verdad es que no quiero, pero no la dejaré a ella sola con ese imbécil.

— Bueno, debo decir que me sorprendió realmente —admitió— por otro lado, es la oportunidad perfecta para saber que esconde Krei y que es ese chip que tanto quieren de él.

— Gogo ¡Eres grandiosa! —La apremié, abrazándola— no se me había ocurrido eso.

— Gracias, lo sé —respondió arrogante, en respuesta volví a atrapar sus labios y comencé a empujarla nuevamente hacia la cama, metiendo una de mis manos por debajo de su short.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a su intimidad, mi novia me detuvo, empujándome lejos de ella.

— Tú genio —me señaló— debes ir con Cass, antes de que se ponga mas furiosa y me deje sin novio —bromeó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Si mi capitán! —dije haciendo un saludo militar, riéndome cuando mi sexy novia, me aventó la camisa a la cara.

.

.

.

Definitivamente detestaba a Krei, el muy idiota no paraba de hablar, mientras estábamos de camino a su mansión. Íbamos en su elegante y caro auto. Yo solo pensaba en las maneras de salir de allí, quizás debía lanzarme por la ventana, pero Baymax, el cual estaba al lado mío todo apretado, seguramente me salvaría de mi desesperado suicidio.

Como si mis suplicas hubiesen sido escuchadas, llegamos a nuestro destino. Dos guardias que vigilaban la entrada, corrieron a abrir las rejas en cuanto vieron el auto de Krei. No pude ocultar mi cara de sorpresa, al ver la gran mansión, que pude notar era un poco más grande que la de Fred.

— ¿Vives aquí, tú solo? Es algo exagerado —comenté ansioso por la respuesta.

Krei rio— Así es. Esta Mansión ha pertenecido a mi familia por largos años —respondió volteando a verme— aunque casi no me la paso aquí.

Bajamos del auto, una vez nos estacionamos en un enorme garaje, en el cual había otros autos iguales de caros. Entramos a la mansión y no terminaba de asombrarme con todo lo que tenía en ella, Krei seguía hablando sin parar, mostrándonos todos y cada uno de los salones que contenía su hogar, narrándonos una que otra anécdota que vivió de niño. La tía Cass solo miraba y escuchaba atenta, con Mochi en sus brazos, mientras me encargaba de que Baymax no rompiera nada. Gracias a su gran tamaño.

— Bien… —dijo Krei de repente deteniéndose en una de las puertas— esta será tu habitación Hiro —abrió la puerta.

Abrí mis ojos al verla, era mucho más grande que mi antiguo cuarto, tenía una enorme cama en el medio, había un mini estante lleno de libros, una pantalla plana, un computador ultimo modelo encima de un escritorio y con una lapto también. Seguí admirando la habitación y me di cuenta que tenía su propio baño.

— Es mía… —susurré sin creerlo.

— Si, toda tuya —afirmó complacido de mi reacción— espero te haya gustado…

— Es genial…

Seguí ensimismado recorriendo aquel cuarto, que no me di cuenta cuando la tía Cass y Krei me dejaron solo, hasta Baymax se había ido con ellos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé en la cama, esta era demasiado cómoda, vi que había un pequeño paquete en la cama, justo al lado mío. Curioso lo agarré, era un teléfono último modelo, que la compañía de Krei había lanzado hace un mes. Ok, tal vez empezaba a odiar un poco menos a Krei, si es que eso era posible.

Pasé una mano por mi frente y reí sin creer que estuviese allí. De repente sentí el teléfono que Fred me había dado, vibrar en mis pantalones, era Gogo, un mensaje de ella más específicamente.

"Qué tal te va en tu nuevo y dulce hogar?"

Reí con ganas ante su mensaje y tecleé rápidamente una respuesta.

"Genial, mi habitación es grandiosa, tengo que reconocerle eso a Krei."

No pasó tanto cuando recibí su respuesta.

"Acéptalo nerd, muy pronto estarás diciéndole tío a Krei"

Hice una mueca de desagrado al leerlo.

"No te pases, tampoco llegaré a ese extremo. Solo me gustó mucho mi habitación. Por cierto, estoy acostado en una enorme y cómoda cama que deberíamos estrenar"

Tardó un poco en responderme, supuse que estaría pensando en una respuesta a mi atrevido mensaje.

"Mmm, una propuesta indecente. Me gusta la idea… Recuérdame darle las gracias a Krei. Y aunque me gustaría mucho, mucho en verdad, ir hasta allá y estrenar tu nueva cama. Siento decirte que lo tendremos que dejar para después. Fred me llamó, dijo que debíamos reunirnos en su casa, no sé porque"

Suspiré, adiós a la tarde de sexo que había planeado tener con mi novia.

"Baymax y yo estaremos allá en unos minutos"

 **Fin POV Hiro**

.

.

.

Lejos de allí, en otra elegante y sofisticada mansión, estaba Kuriko recostada en un fino y exquisito sillón, bebiendo whisky, de lo más tranquila, viendo las llamas arder, como si fuera la cosa más impresionante del mundo.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? —Preguntó Tadashi, quien estaba frente al gran ventanal de aquella sala, de espaldas a ella, miraba distraído al jardín, viendo como el jardinero regaba algunas plantas.

— Ya sabes lo que dicen —bebió un poco antes de seguir— si quieres que algo salga bien, debes hacerlo tú mismo. Ya es hora de dejarme de juegos y de mandar a idiotas a hacer el trabajo.

— ¿Segura? No sería eso exponerte demasiado…

— ¿Quieres hacerlo tú? —Preguntó retadora, mas Tadashi no respondió, se quedó callado sin atreverse a mirarla— Eso pensé…

.

.

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 **¡Y eso es todo! Bueeh, al menos por ahora, algo corto el cap, como el anterior, pero prometo hacer el próximo un poco más largo. Espero les haya gustado y estén disfrutando mucho esta historia! Les confirmo que empezare a colocar los especiales que les comente, tras cada cinco capítulos, no dejen de leer que aún falta mucho mas. No vemos luego!**

 **Byakko Yugure**

 **Me agrade que te este gustando cada vez más! Bueno la causa de muerte de los mafiosos la explicare más adelante, así que calma xD Aunque déjame decirte que no estás tan lejos de cuál fue la causa. Tadashi no está involucrado en dichas muertes, Kuriko se encarga de todo el trabajo sucio por así decirlo. Si estoy al tanto de ella, por ahora no tengo pensado colocarlas, sin embargo eso no significa que tal vez las integre en la historia mas adelante, hasta que no este escrito y publicado puedo poner lo que quiera jajaja Sinceramente yo tampoco podría leer, ni escribir algún acontecimiento donde Hiro le sea infiel a Gogo, al menos de manera voluntaria por su parte, pero como dije anteriormente es necesario para hacer más interesante el fic. Ok, no me quemare mucho las pestañas con eso. Gracias, pondré todo de mi parte para seguir subiendo los caps todos los sábados como acorde! Bueno ya esta mas que afirmado el tema de los "Especiales" así que no te preocupes. Nos vemos luego!**

 **StrangeHuman**

 **Estoy en ello! Nos leemos el próximo cap!**

 **Publicado:**

 **26 de enero de 2019.**

 **Re-subido:**

 **07 de febrero de 2019. Por corrección de errores ortográficos.**


	6. Cambio de planes

**Notas de la Autora:**

 **Hola a todos, acá les traigo una vez más, otro capítulo, espero que les guste y apoyen esta historia con un fav.**

 **Disclaimers:**

 **Los personajes de 6 Grandes Héroes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney/Marvel.**

 **Solo la historia es de mi propiedad, la cual comparto con ustedes sin fines de lucro.**

.

.

.

Capítulo 5: Cambio de planes

.

.

Hiro junto con Baymax, sobrevolaban la ciudad, el pelinegro apreciaba el magnífico atardecer que caía en San Fransokyo, jamás se cansaría de verlo. Desde la primera vez que voló en Baymax, había quedado completamente fascinado. Sin poder evitarlo, recordó a Tadashi, sintiendo una intensa nostalgia. Le hubiese encantado que su hermano pudiera experimentar aquello. Nunca podría olvidarlo, se tocó el pecho y pensó en lo que su robot amigo le decía siempre, "Tadashi está aquí".

— Detecto un leve descenso en tus niveles de serotonina, Hiro —habló Baymax, sacando al pelinegro de sus pensamientos— sientes tristeza.

— No es nada Baymax —limpiándose una pequeña lágrima— ya casi llegamos.

El robot no volvió a insistir, pues con el tiempo había aprendido, que había momentos donde lo mejor era dar espacio. Continuaron su vuelo, hasta la mansión Frederickson. No tardaron mucho en llegar, aterrizando en el enorme jardín, como ya era costumbre. Estando en tierra, Hiro bajó de Baymax, para luego encaminarse adentro de la mansión, mientras caminaba desactivó su armadura en el proceso, Baymax lo siguió desactivando la suya también.

Al llegar a la habitación de Fred, vio que Gogo y los demás ya estaban allí, quienes acusaban al rubio con la mirada, impacientes por saber el por qué los había llamado, siendo conscientes de que horas antes, todos estaban reunidos en su casa.

— Oh, Hiro ¡Al fin llegas! —Exclamó Fred emocionado.

— Lo siento chicos, la casa de Krei está algo lejos —confesó apenado por haberlos hecho esperar.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué nos llamaste Fred? —Interrogó Gogo muy irritada.

— Paciencia mi querida Gogo, paciencia…—sugirió tranquilo el rubio. Pronto una sonrisa ladina adornó su rostro— ¡Muy bien! Mis estimados compañeros de batalla, los he reunido hoy por… ¡Esto! —Extendió su brazo frente a ellos, mostrando 6 tickets en su mano.

Hubo un breve silencio en la habitación, se miraron extrañados por un momento y volvieron a mirar al rubio.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo por fin Wasabi.

— Arrg… son entradas para el estreno de "El regreso de los Kaiju" —Explicó con un deje de molestia, como si fuese lo más obvio.

— Déjame ver si entendí nos…

— Nos hiciste venir hasta acá, por una película ¡Una película! ¿Es enserio? —Hiro estaba casi al borde del colapso.

— Hiro tiene razón amor, acordamos que no lo harías de nuevo —intervino Honey Lemon, antes de que el pelinegro matara a Fred.

— No tuve opción, siempre rechazan mis ofertas de ver una —se justificó cruzándose de brazos, haciéndose la víctima.

Hiro se sentía frustrado, estimaba mucho a Fred, era un gran y fiel amigo para él, pero eso no le quitaba lo idiota que este podía ser a veces. De no ser por él, en ese preciso instante hubiese estado con Gogo, teniendo un buen momento apasionado, estrenando su nueva cama.

— Bueno, ya que estamos aquí y dejando a un lado la idiotez de Fred. Hiro ¿Qué tienes en mente? —Le preguntó Wasabi.

— Pues…

— ¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! Vayamos otra vez con ese tal Carl y revisemos de nuevo las cámaras —sugirió el rubio.

— ¿Y que buscarían esta vez? —Preguntó Gogo con cierta curiosidad.

— Chicos…

— Pues daah… obvio que al tipo que mató al que puso la bomba —respondió Fred, ganándose un cojín en la cara, cortesía de Gogo.

— No sería mala idea, quizás podamos ver por dónde escapó —apoyó Honey.

— Chicos…

—Bien, iremos al Departamento de Seguridad —concluyó Wasabi.

— Imposible… —soltó Hiro, pasándose una mano por su rostro.

Cansado de que lo ignorasen. Sin esperar que sus amigos le presten atención, se dirigió al computador de Fred. Baymax al pendiente de Hiro, fue el único que se acercó a ver lo que este hacía.

— Eh… Hiro ¿Qué haces? —Se aventuró a preguntar Wasabi, al darse cuenta de que él pelinegro ya no estaba cerca de ellos.

— Accediendo al sistema de seguridad de San Fransokyo —respondió este con simpleza— lo hackeé antes de irnos —explicó como si nada.

— ¿Hackeaste su sistema? —Preguntó Gogo sin creérselo.

— ¡Eso es genial Hiro!—Fred alzó los brazos emocionado.

— Pues claro —respondiendo la pregunta de su novia—ese tal Carl no me cayó bien. Ni loco iré otra vez a pedirle ayuda. Además tengo la corazonada de que él se encargó de dar nuestras verdaderas identidades. Y seguramente dio aviso de a donde iríamos Fred y yo.

Como había hecho horas antes, se metió en las grabaciones de las cámaras, regresando a la hora y el lugar donde Fred y él, se dirigían a la casa del sospechoso. Cambiando de ángulo de vez en cuando, se dedicaba a buscar al asesino por la zona. Paró abruptamente la grabación, cuando vio una silueta femenina, recostada en el techo de uno de los edificios, a unos metros del que ellos estaban, vistiendo completamente de negro y apuntando con un rifle de alta tecnología, el cual Hiro supuso que tenía mira infrarroja. Hizo zoom y reprodujo el video, observando como la mujer tiraba del gatillo. Tiempo después, un helicóptero hiso apto de presencia y la asesina subió a este por una escalerilla, que le habían lanzado. Cuando está estuvo dentro del mismo, el helicóptero se volvió invisible, librándose de las cámaras e impidiendo que lo siguiesen.

— Lo que faltaba, tecnología de invisibilidad… —rezongó Fred— Honey amor, ¡Quiero mi sándwich invisible!

— Al menos sabemos que fue una mujer —dijo Wasabi, ignorando las tonterías de Fred.

— Miren esta marca —señaló Hiro en el video, más específicamente al costado del helicóptero— es una especie de logo ¿Sé les hace familiar?

— Parece una K ¿Será de Krei -Tech? —Sugirió Wasabi pensativo.

— No, así no es el logo —respondió Honey.

Hiro solo se quedó en silencio, observando fijamente aquella marca.

.

.

.

.

 _2 Días después_

.

.

Caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos del Ito Ishioka, después de una breve platica con Granville, sobre lo sucedido con su laboratorio personal, decidió ir el mismo a comprobarlo. Se sintió raro de estar allí, puesto que había estado ausente por los últimos acontecimientos, pero ya era hora de regresar a clases. Se detuvo abruptamente frente a la puerta o lo que quedaba de ella. Pasando por debajo de la cinta amarrilla, se adentro al laboratorio.

Sintió una puntada en su pecho al notar que no había absolutamente nada, se lo llevaron todo. Suspiró resignado, Granville le aseguró que el instituto, cubriría la mayor parte de las cosas que se habían robado, aunque Hiro sabía que jamás podrían reponer aquellas pertenencias de Tadashi, las cuales tenían un gran valor sentimental para él.

—Vaya, vaya… miren quien apareció. El valiente héroe—una voz sarcástica, muy familiar, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— Ah, Karmi, sip… tampoco me da gusto verte —respondió Hiro viendo a la castaña.

Estos se quedaron viendo retadoramente, para después soltar una gran carcajada.

— ¿Cómo has estado chico héroe? Lamento lo que le pasó a tu casa y a tu laboratorio —dijo sincera mirando el lugar.

— Pues bien, creo…

— Tranquilo, supongo que ya estás en la búsqueda de los criminales —la castaña, que ahora era mucho más baja que Hiro, dado el gran desarrollo que este tuvo, posó una mano en su hombro a modo de apoyo— cuentas conmigo.

— Gracias Karmi —susurró este sinceramente agradecido, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, feliz de que hayan dejado sus infantiles riñas a un lado, siendo ahora amigos.

— ¡Ejem! —se sobresaltaron y se alejaron de inmediato al ver a Gogo en la puerta, cruzada de brazos y con una cara de pocos amigos.

— Wow pero miren la hora que es —murmuró Karmi nerviosa, señalando el reloj en su muñeca— Debo irme, nos vemos Hiro, adiós Gogo —yéndose de allí rápidamente, ante la afilada mirada de la pelinegra.

Estando solos, Gogo fijó ahora su mirada en Hiro, escudriñándolo con la misma, el pelinegro se asustó un poco.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué hacían tú y Karmi? —Interrogó Gogo sin moverse de su sitio.

— Solo hablábamos —respondió tranquilo.

— Uhnm.

De repente Hiro sonrió, cayendo en cuenta de que su querida novia estaba celosa, Así que la fastidiaría un poco, amaba verla así.

— ¿Acaso estas celosa mi querida Gogo? —Insinuó con tono burlón.

— No te creas tan importante nerd —contraatacó esta con tono despectivo, dándole la espalda, cosa que Hiro aprovechó para situarse detrás de ella y rodear su cintura, abrazándose a su cuerpo, reposando su barbilla en el hombro derecho de esta.

— Sabes que solo te pertenezco a ti amor —susurró con voz ronca en su oído. La pelinegra solo se removió incomoda y algo molesta entre sus brazos.

— Y tú sabes que no me gustan las muestras de afecto cuando estamos aquí, alguien podría vernos —murmuró molesta.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? Eres mi novia, que nos vean —dijo girándola para verla a los ojos.

— No me gusta que me vean cariñosa. Ya hemos hablado de esto Hiro —soltó cansada, puesto que siempre terminaban peleando por lo mismo.

Hiro suspiró resignado, no quería pelear otra vez con ella— bien, tu mandas —se separó de ella desanimado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la pelinegra y que la hizo sentir culpable.

Acercándose a él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó. Entre el beso Hiro sonrió y empezó a besarla desesperado, tomándola de la cintura para sentirla más. Causando que Gogo gimiera entre el beso. Negándose a separarse de ella, sin abrir los ojos, Hiro la guió a ciegas hacia la pared más cercana, pegándola en la misma, apresándola con sus brazos. Siguieron con los besos un buen rato, sin embargo sabían que tenían que parar, si no querían que algún profesor los viera.

Entre pequeños y castos besos, fueron despegándose, para mirarse a los ojos, el uno al otro, con una gran sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros.

.

.

.

.

Tadashi veía fijamente aquella gorra entre sus manos. Miles de recuerdos lo asaltaron. Recuerdos que se había asegurado de suprimir hace mucho. Y que no podía darse el lujo de volver a sentir, aquella nostalgia instalada en su corazón. Culpaba a Kuriko por haberle traído todas esas cosas, algunas eran de él y otras que desconocía, sabía que eran de Hiro, Kuriko se lo había confirmado, era de su pequeño hermano, se sintió feliz de que hubiese entrado a la universidad.

Deseó verlo, pero así tan rápido como vino aquella idea, se esfumó. Rara vez se permitía pensar en Hiro, la tía Cass, sus amigos y en Honey… Y cuando pasaba los extrañaba. Pero se forzaba a olvidarlos por el bien de ellos.

No iba a dejar que Hiro, ni ninguno de ellos lo viera, no así, siendo una persona tan diferente de lo que solía ser, ahora solo era una persona rota, llena de rencor, que buscaba venganza y nada más.

Lanzó la gorra al fuego, no queriendo volver a verla otra vez. Estaba siendo débil, no debía pensar en el pasado, tenía que concentrarse en su objetivo.

Concentrarse en vengar a sus padres.

.

.

.

Entrada la noche, se observaba claramente las luces de la imponente mansión Krei. En la nueva habitación de Hiro, estaba Baymax acariciando a Mochi, quien reposaba gustoso en sus grandes y fornidos brazos de vinil.

Mientras el pelinegro se hallaba frente al nuevo computador, vigilando toda la ciudad o al menos lo que le permitían las cámaras. Pues se dio cuenta que había muchos puntos ciegos en aquel sistema, ya que no tenía visión de algunas zonas. Tal vez habrían sido destruidas o bloqueadas las cámaras que se encontraban por allí. Una de las zonas, era el callejón de la suerte, cosa que no le extrañó para nada.

Cansado se echó hacia atrás en su silla y se talló los ojos. Pensando en que tal vez debería recostarse un poco, ya que tendría que patrullar con Fred en un rato, se encaminó hacia a la cama, lanzándose en esta sin delicadeza alguna. Cerró los ojos, relajándose.

Al pasar de unos minutos, sintió el vibrar de su teléfono, dentro de su pantalón, Rogando internamente que no fuese Fred. Pero al ver la pantalla, sonrió levemente, era una videollamada de Gogo.

— ¿Me extrañaste nerd? —Dijo Gogo una vez contestó, pudo ver a su novia en pijamas, recostada en su cama.

— Ni te imaginas, ya te habías tardado en llamar —reprochó este a modo de juego.

— Lo siento, estaba muy concentrada en mi proyecto, cuando miré la hora ya era tarde.

— Tranquila ¿Cómo vas con eso?

— Bastante bien, no me falta mucho, solo unos cuantos detalles…

— Que bueno… Voy a extrañarlos…

— Y nosotros a ti, pero eso no significa que nos vayamos a dejar de ver.

Un breve silencio se instaló entre los dos, Hiro despegó su mirada de la pantalla, para ver como Baymax salía de la habitación, con Mochi en brazos.

— ¿Cómo va todo con Krei? —Se aventuró a preguntar su novia, llamando de nuevo su atención.

— Ah, lo de siempre, nos peleamos por obtener la atención de tía Cass y trato de mantenerlo completamente alejado de ella —contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa, sacándole una risa a Gogo.

— Mi novio es un completo egoísta —se burló esta— ¿No lo has visto actuar extraño? —Preguntó con semblante serio.

— No, para nada. Incluso lo he molestado con algunas preguntas y no lo he visto ponerse nervioso, ni nada por el estilo. Tal vez diga la verdad…

— Tal vez.

— Por cierto, aún sigue en pie la propuesta de estrenar mi cama nueva —sonriendo con picardía.

— De no ser porque te toca patrullaje con Fred y me siento algo cansada, te diría que la estrenemos esta misma noche —respondió coqueta.

— Te extraño y te necesito mucho —admitió Hiro.

— Yo también mi amor —mordiéndose el labio.

— No hagas eso amor —pidió tragando grueso. En verdad la necesitaba, tenían 3 días deseándose y deseando satisfacer sus más bajos deseos.

Siguieron conversando un buen rato, tras insinuaciones y coqueteos, que solo aumentaban las ganas de estar juntos. Se despidieron amorosamente cuando ya era hora de encontrarse con Fred, en el lugar que acordaron.

.

.

.

.

Cautelosa, fue adentrándose en la propiedad, con aquel traje de negro, diseñado por ella misma, con su katana hecha de carbino en su espalda, era su favorita, había sido un regalo de Tadashi, con la cual había quedado fascinada y encantada con el ingenio del pelinegro para crear cosas.

Kuriko se regañó mentalmente por andar pensando en esas cosas, tenía que concentrarse. Detrás de unos arbustos, sacó un pequeño dispositivo y mirando atenta las cámaras, presionó un botón en el mismo, viendo como estas se apagaban de repente. No tendría problemas con los agentes en el cuarto de vigilancia, hace unas horas, se encargó de mandar a un infiltrado a dormirlos, colocándoles una sustancia somnífera en la comida. Solo apagaba las cámaras para no dejar tanta evidencia.

Sigilosa salió de su escondite, vio un guardia de espaldas frente a ella, desenvainó su katana en silencio, poniéndose detrás del hombre, en un ágil y rápido movimiento, le cortó la garganta. Mirando que no hubiese ningún otro cerca.

Había muy poca seguridad, consideró que su hombre infiltrado era el responsable, arrastró el cuerpo a una esquina que estaba a oscuras y lo dejó allí tirado.

Se acercó a la puerta de entrada, sacando una tarjeta de uno de los bolsillos del traje, pasó la misma por el lector a un lado, este emitió un pitido, abriendo la puerta segundos después. La mansión estaba a oscuras y en absoluto silencio.

Subió las elegantes escaleras y se dispuso a buscar la habitación de Krei. Abría despacio una a una las puertas, no podía darse el lujo de que la descubriesen y Krei huyera asustado. Aunque se sentía tranquila, sabiendo que el chico genio y su robot no estaban en esos momentos.

"Bingo", pensó cuando al abrir una de las puertas vio a Krei, acostado en su cama, babeando la almohada. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de entrar, se detuvo y rápidamente esquivó un golpe, que iba dirigido a ella, sacó su Katana y se puso a la defensiva, no se inmutó cuando su atacante encendió la luz.

— ¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Interrogó Cass furiosa, Kuriko paseó su mirada por aquella extraña mujer, que la apuntaba con un cuchillo de cocina. Creía que su infiltrado se había hecho cargo de ella, pero este al parecer le falló, ya ajustaría cuentas con ese imbécil. Por el momento agradecía internamente, tener la cara cubierta y lentes de contacto, escondiendo su verdadero color.

— ¡Habla! —Exigió Cass al ver que esta no contestaba.

Más Kuriko no le respondería, tendría que deshacerse de ella, no podía perder tiempo, sabía que los otros dos podrían volver en cualquier momento. Pero no podía matarla, no era tonta, era tía de Tadashi y si este se enteraba de que su querida tía ha muerto por causa de ella, adiós a su cooperación. Se fue acercando decidida hacia Cass, esta se aferró aún más al cuchillo y sin pensarlo la atacó. La asesina, solo esquivó su ataque con facilidad, para acto seguido golpear su nuca y dejarla inconsciente.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Krei despertó de repente, tras el sonido del golpe que emitió el cuerpo de Cass al chocar contra piso— ¡Cass! —Gritó asustado al verla desmayada en el suelo, levantándose rápido de la cama, se acercó al cuerpo de su amada, abrazándola de forma protectora— ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! ¡¿Quién eres?!

— Solo esta inconsciente —respondió Kuriko exasperada— ¿Dónde está el chip Krei? —Preguntó irritada apuntándole con la Katana.

— No sé de que hablas —contestó este firme sin dudar, fulminándola con la mirada.

— Él te lo dio hace tiempo, Tomeo te lo entregó, justo antes de que lo mataran —dijo en tono frio. — Dámelo o morirás —se preparó para matarlo.

— Como dije antes, no sé de que hablas loca, Mátame si quieres, pero a ella no le hagas nada —pidió firme, aunque por dentro se estuviese desmayando del miedo, por pensar que lo mataría, pero sobre todo, que mataría a su amor, la mujer que en verdad ama.

— Bien, tú lo pediste —Krei solo cerró los ojos, aferrándose a Cass, Kuriko iba a matarlo, estaba cansada de aquel idiota. Salió disparada, gritando de dolor, soltando un quejido cuando su cuerpo chocó abruptamente contra la pared.

— ¡No dejaré que lo hagas! —Gritó Hiro furibundo. Mirándola con odio, aun con la mano extendida, con la cual la atacó hace un momento, con un disparo de energía. Giró a ver a Krei y a su tía, cuando la vio se preocupó, pensando que estaba herida.

— Ella está bien, solo esta inconsciente —lo tranquilizó Krei.

Hiro de inmediato centró toda su atención en aquella asesina, quien intentaba ponerse de pie a duras penas, ese ataque la había tomado por sorpresa y le había dado de lleno.

— Pagarás por esto…—cargando una nueva bola de energía, Hiro le apuntó nuevamente, pero antes de que pudiese dispararle, Kuriko fue más rápida y dejó caer una granada de luz, cegando a Krei y a Hiro por unos momentos, escuchando de fondo el sonido de la ventana al romperse.

— ¡Baymax síguela! —Exigió desesperado por su intercomunicador al robot.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraban reunidos en la sala, solo estaban Hiro, que estaba frustrado y molesto, Krei que estaba ido pensando en lo acontecido, Cass que acababa de despertar y estaba algo alterada, siendo calmada por los varones y Baymax que le traía un vaso de agua, esta lo aceptó de inmediato, agradecida con el robot por aquel acto.

— ¿Pudiste escanearla Baymax?

— No, tenía un dispositivo que bloqueaba mis sensores —explicó el robot, observando el estado alterado de los presentes.

—Pensé que toda la mansión estaba bajo vigilancia ¿Cómo fue que entró? —Preguntó Cass sorprendida.

— ¡Lo burló todo! Incluso mató a unos cuantos de mis escoltas —soltó Krei sin poder asimilarlo.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —Preguntó Cass.

— Ya llamé a la policía para que se encarguen de esto. Por ahora, creo que es mejor mudarnos a otra de mis propiedades, es mucho más pequeña y esta mejor vigilada, llamaré a mis hombres de intima confianza. No pensé que fuésemos a necesitar tanta protección, por eso me confié de traerlos aquí.

— Igual yo —admitió Hiro— debí haber estado aquí —dijo más para sí mismo que para los demás.

— Hiro, cariño deja de culparte —le pidió Cass con tono dulce— nada de esto es tu culpa —Hiro la miró y se acercó a ella para abrazarla fuertemente.

— Yo de verdad lamento tanto esto. No sé qué es lo que buscan. Enserio no tengo idea, de saber que es… se los daría… no pondría sus vidas en peligro…

— Te creo amor, tranquilo —apoyó Cass tomándolo de la mano, cuando Hiro dejó de abrazarla.

— Te creo Krei —le dijo Hiro viéndolo a los ojos— estabas dispuesto a dar tú vida, antes que la de tía Cass. Nunca olvidaré eso…

.

.

.

La pelirroja cojeaba un poco por el dolor, estaba herida pero aun podía moverse, aunque era algo doloroso. Bajó de su helicóptero personal y se adentró en su mansión, su hogar.

Bajó hacia la sala, donde suponía que su aliado la esperaba, abrió la puerta y lo vio ahí sentado en uno de los sillones, esperándola.

Este al verla, corrió preocupado, al ver su estado tan deplorable.

— ¡Kuriko! ¿Qué te pasó? —Preguntó angustiado, cargándola para llevarla al sillón y recostarla.

— Fallé, eso pasó. Y Krei no tiene ni idea del chip. Creo que tu padre, no se lo entregó como pensamos y si lo hizo, dudo que le haya explicado a Krei lo que era.

Tadashi se quedó callado, asimilando lo que ella le había dicho, eso haría las cosas mucho más difíciles.

— ¿Qué haremos?

Kuriko no respondió al instante, acomodándose mejor en el sillón, soltando un pequeño quejido.

— Cambiaremos de planes…

.

.

.

.

Gogo despertó a mitad de la madrugada, había escuchado unos leves ruidos y sentía la presencia de alguien más en su habitación.

Un poco asustada, intentó hacer el menor ruido posible que la delatara, estirando su brazo hasta la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, para poder alcanzar el taser que siempre cargaba con ella.

— Gogo… —al escuchar la voz de Hiro, su ser se tranquilizó, mas prendió la pequeña lámpara al lado de ella.

Vio a su novio sentado en una silla frente a su cama, su estado era preocupante, no estaba herido, pero su semblante era decaído y tenía la mirada perdida.

— Hiro —se levantó sin pensarlo para ponerse frente a él y tomarlo de las mejillas, para que la mirara, vio miedo, desesperación, dolor y odio en sus ojos. Pensó que había pasado algo y se alarmó.

— Tranquila… no pasó nada… al menos… no nada grave… —corrigió tranquilizándola— quería verte, estar contigo.

La pelinegra tenía muchas preguntas, su novio no era de entrar en su casa, ni a su habitación a esas horas de la madrugada, no sin aviso, no sin que ella se lo pidiera. Mas sintió que no era el momento de hablarlo, así que sin decir nada, besó a Hiro, intentando trasmitirle seguridad y comprensión a su novio. Hiro la atrajo hacia él. Sentándola en sus piernas, con una pierna de Gogo a cada lado de él.

Metió una mano por debajo de la camisa, que su novia llevaba como pijama. Se fascinó al saber que esta no llevaba sostén y sin esperar más, apretó uno de sus senos, haciéndola gemir dentro su boca. Le arrancó aquella camisa, dejándola solo con sus bragas negras. Atacó sus senos ahora con su boca, chupando y mordiéndolos a su gusto. Ella extasiada frotaba su intimidad con la creciente erección de su novio, que podía sentirla muy bien, a pesar de la tela del pantalón de este. No queriendo quedarse atrás le quitó a Hiro la camisa, pegándose a él, para sentir la placentera sensación de sus pechos desnudos al estar juntos.

— No creo aguantar más… te necesito amor —pidió suplicante Hiro.

La pelinegra entendiendo, se alzó un poco, con la ayuda de sus piernas, dándole el espacio necesario para que este desabrochara y bajara sus pantalones, liberando su erguida erección. Hiro la agarró de la cintura, para acercarla, pero la pelinegra se liberó de su agarre y poniendo cierta distancia, se despojó de sus bragas.

— Espera amor —pidió ella suavemente al ver la mirada de su novio, ella también lo necesitaba, pero debía conservar algo de cordura, que en aquellos encuentros pasionales perdía con facilidad.

Del cajón de la mesita de noche, sacó un pequeño paquetico plateado, Hiro al verlo, entendió lo que su novia pretendía hacer relajándose un poco, mirando como Gogo abría el pequeño empaque del condón, y se hincaba frente a él para colocárselo cuidadosamente, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en su virilidad, robándole un gruñido.

Ya realizada la tarea, Hiro nuevamente la tomó por la cintura, y la ayudó a sentarse, entrando en ella lentamente. Soltaron un gran gemido, que rogaban al cielo Honey Lemon no haya escuchado, justo cuando Hiro estuvo completamente dentro de Gogo. Se dieron pequeños besos, cargados de amor y necesidad, iniciando con el tan esperado vaivén que los llevaría, al tan anhelado éxtasis.

Afuera de aquella habitación empezó a llover, siendo la lluvia la única testigo de aquel encuentro entre los dos amantes…

No sabiendo los obstáculos que los esperaban, ni por las grandes y dolorosas adversidades por las que tendrían que pasar…

.

.

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 **Muy bien, ¡espero les haya gustado! poco a poco iré revelando las cosas, solo sean pacientes, lean y disfruten.**

 **He decidido subir los capítulos los domingos, puesto que mi laptop se daño y está en reparación, haciendo más difícil escribir los capítulos, teniendo los fines de semana nada más para escribir, puesto que esos días estoy en casa de mi abuela, en la cual vivía antes y allí tengo mi fiel y amada computadora.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será un especial. Así que estén atentos.**

 **PD:**

 **Si eres fan de Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón, te sugiero veas la última película, ayer fui a verla en el cine. Y es de lo mejor, me hizo llorar mucho.**

 **Byakko Yugure**

 **Así es, como dije anteriormente, Kuriko hace el trabajo sucio, mientras Tadashi la apoya con tecnología, como lo habrás visto en este cap. Si bueno las reconciliaciones, a mi parecer, siempre son lo mejor después de una fuerte pelea, lo digo por experiencia jajaja Esa es una anécdota interesante. Bueno la verdad es que Krei no me cae mal. A pesar de lo egoísta y ambicioso que este pueda llegar hacer, así que en esta historia no será malo. Has acertado con lo de que Cass podría ser víctima por culpa de Krei, felicidades! Llevaba mucho pensando en estos hechos, desde que empecé la historia para ser exactos. Si en definitiva nos quedáremos con las ganas, ya que se mudaran a otro sitio. Bueno ya viste que nada, Fred es Fred jajaja Gracias por seguir leyendo. Hasta luego!**

 **Publicado:**

 **02 de febrero de 2019.**

 **Re-subido:**

 **07 de febrero de 2019. Por corrección de errores ortográficos.**


	7. Especial 1

**Notas de la Autora:**

 **¡Lo prometido es deuda! Acá les traigo el primer especial, el cual espero sea de agrado y de gran deleite para ustedes. Me divertí y esforcé mucho escribiéndolo, espero les llegue al alma.**

 **PD:**

 **Se siente raro publicar un domingo xD**

 **Disclaimers:**

 **Los personajes de 6 Grandes Héroes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney/Marvel. Solo la historia es de mi propiedad, la cual comparto con ustedes sin fines de lucro.**

 **El especial está basado hace 3 años atrás.**

 **Hiro: 16 años.**

 **Gogo: 20 años.**

.

.

Especial 1.

"No más Drama"

.

.

.

Hiro caminaba nervioso en su dormitorio, pasándose de vez en cuando una mano por su cabello, desordenándolo aun más, si es que eso era posible. Bajo la atenta mirada de su acompañante robot, quien solo se limitaba a observarlo en silencio.

Y es que Hiro llevaba días con ese comportamiento. El robot no necesitaba preguntarle el por qué de su extraña conducta, desde hace tiempo sabía que era lo que le atormentaba. Había detectado más de una vez como su pulso se aceleraba, cada vez que cierta pelinegra estaba junto a él, en especial cuando estaba muy cerca de él. Eso sin contar las nuevas inquietudes que Hiro estaba empezando a experimentar, si, la verdad es que esa etapa de la pubertad tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Baymax se encargó, inmediatamente, de descargar la mayor cantidad de información posible sobre el tema y almacenarla en su base de datos. Sin embargo, una vez que comenzaba a hablar sobre la situación, el pelinegro solo lo detenía y suplicaba que no dijera nada, mucho menos que lo hiciera enfrente de ella o de alguno de sus amigos.

Así es que por eso, Baymax solo se quedaba siguiéndolo con la mirada. El robot también entendía, que era su paciente personal el que debería solucionar el problema, por sí mismo.

Pronto, el teléfono de Hiro vibró, notificando un nuevo mensaje. Hiro saltó hacia el mismo, para luego leer el mensaje. La sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, no pasó desapercibida para el robot, quien no necesitaba ver la pantalla del teléfono de Hiro, para saber que era Gogo quien le escribía.

— Baymax —lo llamó el pelinegro, a lo que el robot lo miró expectante— vamos a colocarte la armadura amigo, hoy nos toca patrullaje con Gogo… —terminó de decirle mientras llamaba en su celular, al robot encargado de entregar sus trajes.

.

.

Volaban tranquilamente hacia el punto de encuentro, Hiro iba distraído en la espalda de Baymax y es que, en lo único que podía pensar nuestro joven héroe, era en como confesarle a Gogo sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Casi todas las noches soñaba que se le declaraba a la pelinegra, aunque otras, eran otro tipo de "sueños", en los que él y Gogo eran los protagonistas. Gracias a ellos, despertaba sudando, respirando agitadamente, con las mejillas acaloradas y por supuesto, con su amigo allí abajo muy animado.

A veces tenía que colocar una almohada como escudo, protegiéndolo de la vista de la tía Cass, pues esta se empeñaba en entrar algunas mañanas a su habitación, sin tocar la puerta y ordenándole a que se parara a lavar su ropa. "Sip, la pubertad apesta", pensó.

Dejó esos pensamientos cuando visualizó la silueta de Gogo, en uno de los edificios, donde habían quedado en reunirse.

— Llegan tarde, llevo rato esperándolos… —reprochó esta, masticando chicle.

— Lo siento, tardé un poco en colocarle la armadura a Baymax —se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros.

— Bien… ¿Qué te parece una carrera por la ciudad? Para hacer del patrullaje menos aburrido.

— Suena bien —contestó Hiro, sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¡El último en llegar a Krei-Tech, invita el almuerzo del otro mañana! —Gritó Gogo, empezando a patinar a gran velocidad.

Hiro rió divertido, ¿Cómo no estar enamorado de ella? Para acto seguido, volar en Baymax y acercarse a la par de Gogo.

Pensando si la pelinegra era consciente de que volar era más rápido.

Mas no se esperó que Gogo se girara hacia el ágilmente, lanzándole uno de sus discos, golpeando una de las alas de Baymax, sacándolo de balance.

— Oh no… —atinó a decir Baymax.

Casi los hizo chocar con un gran anuncio de uno de los edificios. Gracias a Dios el robot logró estabilizarse.

— ¡Oye! ¡Eso es trampa! —Le reclamó el pelinegro, fingiendo estar molesto.

— ¡Deja el drama nerd! —Respondió esta conteniendo la risa.

— Con que quieres jugar… Bien, juguemos.

Prontamente Hiro volvió a alcanzarla. Colocándose justo encima de ella, Hiro colocó su mano hacia el frente, y apuntó hacia la tapa de una alcantarilla, magnetizándola, atrayéndola para luego lanzarla hacía Gogo, esta tuvo que agacharse un poco para esquivarla, lo que la hizo derrapar, perdiendo un poco el control por unos segundos.

Hiro tomó la delantera y se giró riéndose, burlándose de ella. Esta sonrió con reto y se dispuso a alcanzarlo. Una vez detrás de ellos, Gogo tomó impulso de uno de los autos estacionados, para saltar encima de ellos, en el proceso le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza a Hiro, cayendo delante en sus narices, siendo ahora ella la que se burlaba del pelinegro, quien se masajeaba la cabeza adolorido por sobre el casco de la armadura.

Gogo subió la velocidad, acelerando al máximo, concentrándose en llegar a Krei-Tech, el cual ya estaba muy cerca. Hiro al verla hacer esto no se dio por vencido, pidiéndole a Baymax que aumentase la velocidad del vuelo.

Pero ya era tarde, Gogo había pasado de largo el edificio, colocándola como la vencedora de aquel desafío entre ellos.

—Parece que me debes un almuerzo mañana, perdedor —lo molestó con burla.

— ¡Hiciste trampa! —La acusó, siguiéndole el juego, le encantaba verla y escucharla reír de esa manera.

— Nunca dije que sería una carrera justa —contestó como si nada, alzando los hombros.

Después de aquella platica, decidieron continuar con su recorrido por la ciudad. Hiro agradecía internamente que nadie se le hubiese antojado realizar un crimen aquella noche. Eran pocos los momentos que podía compartir a solas con la pelinegra.

La idea de confesársele en ese momento, pasó por su cabeza, más la desechó, no quería arruínalo.

Ambos estaban sentados junto con Baymax, en uno de los arcos del puente de San Fransokyo, por petición de Hiro. Conversando amenamente de trivialidades, riéndose de vez en cuando por los comentarios del otro.

Baymax los miraba analizando la situación, al parecer el tratamiento estaba funcionando en Hiro, al notar que este se encontraba mucho más relajado y animado. El tratamiento era Gogo. Y pudo ver claramente, al escanearlos, que Hiro no era el único que se alteraba con la cercanía, pues también percibió en Gogo, reacciones similares a las de Hiro, como por ejemplo su pulso acelerado.

Ahí el robot entendió, que ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones. Aunque no sabía si debía decirlo o contárselo a Hiro.

— Ya es tarde… —murmuró Gogo.

— Si es verdad, creo que hemos acabado por hoy —dijo Hiro mientras se levantaba, para después extenderle su mano a Gogo, esta la miró por unos segundos, para después tomarla.

El pelinegro la ayudó a ponerse de pie, no midiendo muy bien su fuerza, puesto que ella había quedado demasiado cerca.

Gogo aprovechó el momento, para darse cuenta que Hiro había crecido mucho estos 2 años, ahora era más alto que ella, dejándola a ella como la más baja del grupo. Al igual que las fracciones de su rostro, siendo estas ahora más maduras. A su parecer Hiro era realmente apuesto. Gogo sentía su mejillas arder, ante tales pensamientos, que no se detenían.

Mientras, Hiro estaba ensimismado en los ojos de su compañera, que con la luz de la luna lucían realmente hermosos, los impulsos de besarla ahí mismo, aparecieron y se instalaron en su vientre, donde sentía miles de sensaciones, eso sin contar que casi podía oír el loco palpitar de su corazón.

— Perder varias horas de sueño, no es saludable —la voz de Baymax hizo sobresaltar a ambos, poniendo distancia entre ellos y desviando sus caras a otro lado.

Hiro se aclaró la garganta— Eh…si…Baymax, bájanos —pidió este sin atreverse a mirar a Gogo.

Se despidieron lo más rápido que pudieron, tratando de parecer normales, pasando desapercibido para ambos el sonrojo en el rostro del otro.

Esa noche, Gogo durmió con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y Hiro duró gran parte de la misma, pensando en ella.

— Tengo que decirle… —susurró Hiro, quedándose dormido segundos luego.

.

.

.

.

Nuestro joven héroe se encontraba mas distraído de lo normal esa mañana.

La tía Cass le había hecho infinidades de preguntas sobre su extraño actuar, ya que cuando Hiro le echó jugo de naranja en vez de leche al cereal, esta supo rápidamente que algo pasaba con su sobrino. También Baymax le preguntó si había dormido bien, cuando este tomó a Mochi pensando que era su mochila. Obteniendo una mala mirada por parte del gato, pues Hiro lo había dejado caer como si nada, cuando pensaba ponerse su "mochila".

Karmi se le quedó viendo extrañada esa mañana, cuando este no respondió a ninguno de sus insultos, ni si quiera volteó a verla, quedándose totalmente indignada en los pasillos.

Granville lo corrió de la clase, por no prestar atención.

Honey y Wasabi se le quedaron mirando como un bicho raro, cuando fueron a buscarlo a su laboratorio y vieron como este empezó a golpearse de la nada contra su escritorio, murmurando cosas que no alcanzaron a escuchar muy bien.

Mientras Fred, solo se aprovechaba de la situación, quitándole parte de su comida en la cafetería.

Y Gogo… pues, la pelinegra ni siquiera lo había visto ese día, cosa que le extrañó mucho, ya que siempre coincidían en algún sitio de la universidad. Y es que Hiro se había encargado muy bien de evitarla. Reprochándose mentalmente por ser tan cobarde.

Pero es que no hallaba las palabras indicadas para declarársele. Tristemente pensó en Tadashi, quien seguramente lo habría podido ayudar en esa situación, dándole uno que otro consejo.

Había pensado en pedirle consejo a Honey Lemon o a Wasabi, e inclusive había pensado en Fred. Sip, tan desesperado estaba, pero descartó la idea, estos comenzarían a hacer preguntas y terminarían sacándole la verdad.

Sintió el vibrar de su teléfono, en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Despreocupado lo sacó, para enterarse que era un mensaje de Gogo, su nerviosismo regresó cuando se disponía a leerlo.

"Estoy esperándote en la cafetería, me debes un almuerzo."

Inmediatamente se pegó en la frente, regañándose internamente por haber olvidado que debía invitarle la comida ese día a Gogo. Meditó unos minutos en que responderle.

Y ya cansado de la situación, se decidió a hacer algo, así que tecleó velozmente, antes de que toda la valentía del momento se fuese.

"Lo siento, no podré ir ahora mismo, estoy algo ocupado… Pero juro que te invitaré el almuerzo luego. Pero… Podemos vernos al finalizar las clases? Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante…"

Esperó paciente la respuesta de Gogo, suplicando que esta no se molestara y accediera a reunirse con él. Brincó asustado, ante el tono de un nuevo mensaje.

"Dónde nos vemos?"

Fue la única respuesta que recibió, suspiró aliviado. Y rápidamente le respondió"

"Te parece bien en mi laboratorio?"

La respuesta a su pregunta llegó rápido.

"De acuerdo"

Bien, era un comienzo. Si podía luchar contra los criminales más peligrosos de la ciudad, también podía ser valiente y declarársele a la chica que le gusta…

.

.

.

.

A Gogo le extrañó demasiado la respuesta y petición de Hiro, pensando en que podría ser lo que este quería decirle. Sintió miedo de que fuese algo malo, esperaba que este no se hubiese metido en problemas.

Con desgano, revolvía su ensalada con el tenedor, jugando con su comida, sin ganas de comer, reposando su cabeza en el brazo que tenía apoyado en la mesa.

Bajo la curiosa mirada de Honey, que traía una bandeja en manos, con su comida, dispuesta a sentarse al lado de su amiga y compañera de apartamento.

— ¿Sucede algo Gogo? —Preguntó preocupada la rubia.

— No ¿Por qué la pregunta? —Preguntó de vuelta la pelinegra, alzando una ceja, sin dejar de jugar con la ensalada.

— Porque te veo algo decaída y esta mañana estabas de lo más feliz—respondió Honey explicándole su punto— además que llevas rato jugando con esa ensalada —añadió su amiga.

— Uhnm… no tengo nada.

Su amiga solo la miró con recelo, sin creerse eso de que no le pasaba nada. Y pronto una idea pasó por su mente, todo dependía de cómo reaccionara la pelinegra, para ver si estaba en lo correcto.

— ¿Acaso se trata de algún chico? —Preguntó Honey como no queriendo la cosa, mirándola de reojo, ocultando una sonrisa cuando vio que Gogo ensanchaba sus ojos con sorpresa y se sonrojaba notablemente. "Lo sabía", pensó la rubia, chillando internamente de emoción.

— ¿Qué? No, cla-claro que n-no —respondió esta con nerviosismo.

La rubia iba a bombardearla con muchas preguntas, pero para desgracia de ella y alivio de Gogo, Fred llegó interrumpiendo el momento.

Por primera vez en su vida, Gogo agradeció que Fred haya aparecido.

— Oigan chicas, ¿Han visto a Hiro? —Preguntó Fred, pasando un brazo por los hombros de cada una. La pelinegra de inmediato quitó el brazo del rubio de su hombro— necesito que revise a Mini-Max, ha estado actuando algo extraño.

— A decir verdad, lo vi esta mañana en su laboratorio, pero no se veía nada bien, se le notaba preocupado por algo —comentó Honey recordando lo sucedido esa mañana, a lo que Gogo se sorprendió y preocupó un poco. Definitivamente algo le pasaba a Hiro.

Esperaba que las horas pasaran rápido, para así reunirse con él y escuchar eso tan importante que tenía que decirle.

.

.

.

.

Faltaba poco para que la última clase de Gogo terminara, pensar en esto no ayudaba en nada a Hiro. Que sentado en su silla, en su laboratorio, esperaba paciente a que la pelinegra terminara, él no había entrado en su última clase. Seguramente, no podría prestarle atención a la misma y a su vez pensar en cómo confesarle a Gogo sus sentimientos.

Sentía la cabeza dolerle, de tanto pensar en ello. Masajeó su sien esperando aliviar así un poco el punzante dolor. Decidió cerrar los ojos y recostarse en el respaldar de la silla.

No supo cuantos minutos estuvo así, hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse, abrió los ojos y se incorporó un poco para ver hacia la entrada, viendo a Gogo entrar con naturalidad, se veía hermosa y sumamente sexy, como siempre, quedando Hiro algo embobado por el momento.

La pelinegra al ver que su amigo no respondía, se acercó a él y le dio una ligera palmada en su mejilla.

— ¿Estás bien nerd?

— Ah, hola Gogo, si, si estoy bien.

— Ok… —dijo no muy convencida, decidió sentarse encima del escritorio de Hiro, cruzándose de brazos mirándolo de manera expectante— ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?

— Veras…—Hiro tomó aire, armándose de valor para decirle, mas no continuó, estaba muy nervioso, jugueteaba con sus dedos, que ahora estaban empapados de sudor.

— Habla Hamada...

Decidido, se levantó de la silla y se colocó en frente de Gogo, de manera que las rodillas de ella, chocaban con sus muslos, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la pelinegra— Necesitaba… Quería hablar contigo sobre algo… Yo me he estado sintiendo de forma rara últimamente, pero tranquila no es nada malo —se apresuró a decir. — Al menos yo no lo veo así… Y es que en verdad Gogo, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, por más que lo intento, no dejo de pensar en ti —Hiro no la miraba a los ojos, pues creía que si lo hacía todo el valor se esfumaría— Y cada vez que estas cerca, mi corazón parece que va estallar y no puedo pensar en nada más. Pero es que me gustas ¡Maldición, me gustas muchísimo! Tenía miedo de decírtelo, no puedo seguir más tiempo guardándomelo. Sé que eres mucho mayor que yo y que no debería, pero no me importa… —decidido miró sus ojos — estoy enamorado de ti Gogo.

Al terminar el pelinegro de hablar, todo quedó en silencio. No apartó ni un segundo los ojos de los de ella. No supo bien que fue lo que vio en ellos ¿Incredulidad? ¿Duda? ¿Inseguridad? ¿Miedo?

La vio mover los labios para decir algo, mas no lo hizo. Ella solo lo apartó ligeramente, se bajó de su escritorio y le pasó por un lado, saliendo de allí sin decir nada. El sonido de la puerta resonó como eco en los oídos de Hiro.

Hiro quedó hecho piedra. Esperaba un insulto o algún golpe al menos, pero nunca se esperó que lo dejase allí plantado, irse sin decirle nada.

Furioso, soltó un grito y golpeó su escritorio frustrado, con un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

¿Qué había hecho?

.

.

.

.

Llego al Lucky Cat Café desanimado, con un semblante de depresión total y los hombros caídos. En cuanto Cass lo vio, supo que algo le había pasado, así que disculpándose con el cliente que atendía en esos momentos, se dirigió a su sobrino con preocupación.

— Hiro ¿Estás bien?

— Ahora no tía Cass —murmuró como pudo, pues sentía las palabras desgarrarle la garganta y le pasó por un lado, con la cabeza baja. Caminando a paso lento.

Cass solo se le quedó mirando, con una mano en su pecho. No lo veía así desde la muerte de Tadashi.

Lanzó su mochila sin ganas, a algún rincón de la habitación. Se sentó en el borde de su cama, contemplando sus manos. ¿Quizás debería olvidarse de ella? Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo la arrancaba de su corazón? ¿Cómo olvidarse de ella?

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, quedando bocarriba, mirando el techo, cubrió sus ojos con un brazo, cuando no pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo, gritó desgarradoramente, intentando sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

El contenedor de Baymax se accionó, y este apareció de inmediato, inflándose. Miró a Hiro y caminó hacia él al verlo en ese estado, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

— Ya, ya —musitó palmeándole la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

Gogo no estaba mejor, solo en la seguridad de su cuarto se permitió llorar, reprochándose de haber dejado a Hiro así.

Después de todo lo que él le dijo y de lo mucho que sabia le había costado decirle todas esas cosas, se sintió fatal, debió decirle algo al menos.

Huyó como una vil cobarde, cuando lo que realmente quería era decirle a Hiro que ella sentía lo mismo por él. Pero que también tenía miedo, si… Increíblemente ella tenía miedo y es que no quería meter a Hiro en problemas, creía que los demás no aprobarían que estuviesen juntos.

¿Qué diría Tadashi?

De estar vivo, seguramente la reprendería y la obligaría alejarse de su hermano, diciéndole que aquello no era correcto.

Pensó de inmediato en que Cass la mataría, si se enterase de que ella estaba locamente enamorada de su pequeño sobrino.

¿Y sus amigos?

Se hacia una idea de lo que dirían de ellos si lo supiesen.

Definitivamente los separarían y no quería, no podía vivir lejos de él, la sola idea la desesperaba por completo. Así tuviera que estar a su lado simplemente como una amiga, lo estaría, lo haría, con tal de no estar lejos de él y tener al menos eso, su amistad. Así tuviese que romper en pedazos el corazón de Hiro y el de ella misma.

En un arranque de ira, tomó la pequeña lámpara en su mesita de noche y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a la pared. Esta se quebró al chocar con la misma, esparciéndose en pedazos por la habitación. Dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo, intentando contener las lágrimas sin éxito.

No podían estar juntos…

.

.

.

.

.

Transcurrieron días, semanas después de la confesión de Hiro.

Se evitaban constantemente, se negaban a hablarse, haciéndose más y más daño.

Sus amigos, Baymax y la tía Cass estaban preocupados, se dieron cuenta rápidamente que algo había pasado entre ellos, por más que les insistían en que les contaran, estos nunca les decían.

Hasta Granville y Karmi se habían dado cuenta que algo no andaba bien entre ellos, ni con ellos mismos, puesto que estos parecían mas zombis que vivos, haciendo las cosas de manera automática y ni hablar de las terribles ojeras y el horrible aspecto que traían ambos, que pasaba desapercibido por ellos, pero no para los que los rodeaban.

Y ni hablar de sus momentos de héroes, cuando debían salvar la ciudad, no trabajaban en equipo y por culpa de ellos ya habían escapado varios criminales, quienes se aprovechaban de la situación y se burlaban de ellos, pateándoles el trasero.

Wasabi estaba molesto con ellos y les exigió que arreglaran sus asuntos, pues les estaban pateando el trasero por culpa de sus diferencias.

Hasta que Honey se decidió a intervenir, les daría un pequeño empujoncito.

— ¿Hiro?

— Si Honey ¿Necesitas algo? —Preguntó el pelinegro sin apartar la vista de su computador, tecleando con agilidad, concentrado en lo que hacía.

— No, pero he venido a hablar contigo —admitió esta, al no ver respuesta de Hiro y que este aun no la miraba, decidió continuar— es sobre tu y Gogo… —Hiro se tensó con la sola mención de su nombre— tienes que arreglar sea lo que sea haya pasado entre ustedes, no pueden seguir así, se afectan y nos afectan a todos… Y esto va a acabar muy mal si no arreglan las cosas…

— Es que no sé… cómo arreglarlo Honey.

— Habla con ella Hiro, te escuchará, ella siempre lo hace, como tú siempre lo haces cuando ella te dice algo. Deben hablarlo o… ¿Acaso quieres que su amistad termine así? —Esa pregunta cayó como un balde de agua fría en Hiro.

— ¡No! Claro que no quiero que se termine. Tienes razón Honey, debo ir con ella y solucionar las cosas.

Y fue así como Hiro, se levantó apurado bajo la mirada de Honey y salió decidido por la puerta. Él había causado todo esto, él mismo iba arreglarlo, basta de comportarse como un bebe llorón, debían enfrentarla.

Corrió a la estación de trabajo, que pertenecía a ella, pero no la vio allí, buscó en la cafetería y no estaba. Buscó en cada salón y tampoco la encontró, hasta se acercó al baño de chicas, preguntándole si Gogo estaba adentro a Karmi, quien salía del baño en ese momento, esta ni siquiera bromeó, ni lo insultó, estaba desconcertada al ver su semblante preocupado, así que para desgracia de Hiro, está solo le dijo que no.

Siguió corriendo, buscándola, cuando la encontró afuera, en el campus, caminando mientras leía un libro, tranquilamente en dirección opuesta a él. La alcanzó tan rápido como pudo y la tomó del hombro.

— ¿Hiro? —Se sorprendió al verlo todo sudado y respirando con dificultad.

— Gogo, por favor escúchame —logro decir este, luchando por controlar su agitada respiración— en verdad lo siento, no quiero que estemos así, yo…

— ¡Gogo! ¡Pero qué sorpresa! —Dijo, más bien gritó un chico que Hiro no conocía, y que ahora miraba molesto por haberlo interrumpido.

— ¿Steve? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó está sorprendida por la presencia de aquel chico.

— Pues, vine a visitar a un amigo, y te encontré a ti. Quien lo diría… —comentó este divertido, Hiro no sabe si fue por la estúpida sonrisa o la mirada insinuante que le dedicó este a Gogo, pero sintió unos enormes celos y muchas ganas de golpear a ese imbécil.

El tal Steve era más alto y mucho más musculoso que él, era castaño y con ojos verdes, vestía una chaqueta de cuero, llevando debajo de esta una camiseta blanca y traía unos jeans desgastados. Ah y tenía un piercing en el labio. Toda la apariencia de un chico "malo".

— Oh, así que tienes un hermanito, ¿Qué tal? Soy el ex novio de tu querida hermana —dijo malicioso, con una estúpida sonrisa, al percatarse en la presencia de Hiro. Esto no hizo más que aumentar la ira del pelinegro, resonando las palabras "hermanito" y "ex novio" en su cabeza.

— ¡No soy su hermano idiota! —Le gritó Hiro con unas grandes ganas de ahorcarlo.

— ¡Basta Steve! Hiro es mi amigo —dijo enfadada por cómo le había dicho a Hiro, mas este ahora se atormentaba por las palabras de Gogo. "Amigo", eso era lo único que seria para ella, sintió una horrible puntada en su pecho. Entendiendo, según él, que no era el tipo de Gogo, ni lo seria, a ella le gustaban los tipos como el idiota parado frente a ellos.

El pelinegro sin prestar atención a los otros dos, se dio la vuelta y se fue de allí decepcionado, con el corazón destrozado.

— ¡Hiro! ¡Espera! —Lo llamó desesperada la pelinegra al ver que este estaba yéndose. Dispuesta a alcanzarlo, se disponía a correr en su dirección, mas una mano en su hombro se lo impidió, miró enfurecida sobre su hombro y le apartó bruscamente la mano a Steve— ¡Lárgate de mi vista imbécil!

Los papeles cambiaron, siendo Gogo la que buscaba desesperada a Hiro por todos lados. Sintiendo una terrible opresión en su pecho. Sabía que Hiro había tomado mal todo, lo conocía bien. No quería verlo sufrir más, debía arreglar las cosas con él. No quería hacerle tanto daño, no así.

Buscó en todos los lugares de la universidad, pero fue inútil, él no estaba allí. La idea de que, tal vez, este se haya ido a su casa, cruzó por su cabeza. Así que tomó su bicicleta y sin importarle perder las demás clases de aquel día, pedaleó con rapidez hacia la residencia Hamada.

Al llegar vio el Lucky Cat Café rebosante de gente, entró sin pensárselo dos veces.

— ¡Hola Gogo! Me alegra verte, tenia rato sin saber de ti —la saludó Cass alegre de verla allí.

— Hola Cass, también me alegro ¿Hiro esta aquí? —Preguntó impaciente.

— No, pensé que estaba en la universidad ¿No fuiste hoy? —Preguntó curiosa.

— Vengo de allá, lo estuve buscando pero no lo encontré, creí que estaría acá —le explicó la pelinegra con semblante decaído, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Cass.

— Tranquila querida, cuando llegue te enviaré un mensaje avisándote, para que vengas —la animó Cass, que estaba al tanto de la disputa entre esos dos.

Gogo le dedicó una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa, agradeciéndole.

.

.

.

.

.

Los 5 héroes volaban en Baymax, hacia una isla a las afueras de la ciudad, al parecer Hiro y el héroe robot, descubrieron un laboratorio abandonado, cuando al pasar por encima de la pequeña isla, vieron una pequeña explosión, revelando parte de lo que parecía ser un laboratorio.

Hiro no quiso bajar a averiguar solo con Baymax, puesto que podría ser algo peligroso y a decir verdad, no tenia ánimos de recibir los sermones de los demás por no avisar.

Así que los 6, vistiendo sus trajes, aterrizaron en la entrada de aquel edificio, que Baymax al escanear la estructura, pudo ver que este también se extendía hacia abajo, la mitad del lugar era subterráneo.

— Esto parece ser un laboratorio abandonado de Obake —comentó Honey Lemon, quien analizaba el logo en las paredes, que el villano solía usar.

— Así es y al parecer el lugar se está cayendo en pedazos —contribuyó Wasabi, mirando con disgusto la suciedad del lugar.

— ¡Esto es tan genial! Una guarida secreta en una isla completamente alejada de la ciudad ¡Clásico! —Chilló Fred emocionado, brincando de aquí para allá, admirando el lugar.

— Bien, separémonos e investiguemos ¿Quizás encontremos algo? —Ordenó mirando a todos, exceptuando a Gogo, a quien continuaba sin hablarle y la había ignorado todo el camino.

Y tal como Hiro dijo, se separaron, Hiro con Baymax, Fred fue con Wasabi y Honey Lemon se quedo junto a una decaída Gogo, que apenas y escuchó lo que Hiro dijo. La rubia la hizo reaccionar cuando le preguntó si todo estaba bien, a lo que la pelinegra alegó que solo estaba distraída por la falta de sueño, cosa que Honey no se tragó.

El pelinegro y Baymax recorrían los pasillos, completamente en silencio, el robot de vez en cuando analizaba la estructura, para ver si esta no estaba a punto de caerse.

— Hiro, espera —le dijo Baymax deteniéndose, pero fue demasiado tarde, el suelo debajo de él se derrumbó y Hiro gritó asustado, cayendo 3 pisos más abajo. Se levantó adolorido del piso metálico, sobándose la espalda.

— En la escala del uno al diez ¿Cómo calificarías tu dolor?

— ¡Ahg! nueve… —contestó Hiro quejándose del dolor punzante en su hombro.

— Bajaré en un momento a atenderte.

— Descuida Baymax, estoy bien, tú sigue revisando ese piso. Yo revisaré este. Así terminaremos más rápido —le dijo mirando hacia arriba, en su dirección, el robot parpadeó mirándolo vacilante— estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—Bueno, revisaré esta zona, grita si necesitas mi ayuda —y al terminar de decir esto, Baymax desapareció del campo visual de Hiro.

Se quejó por lo bajo del dolor, la verdad es que no estaba del todo bien, pero no quería a Baymax encima suyo, atendiéndolo en aquel momento.

Caminó con cuidado, ya que al ser un escondite de Obake, no le sorprendería encontrarse con alguna trampa que este haya dejado por ahí.

Creyó ver la silueta de alguien, cauteloso se acercó, hasta que pudo ver bien a la persona, la cual se giró sorpresivamente, lanzándole un disco, pensando que era algún enemigo.

El pelinegro se encogió adolorido, ya que el disco lo golpeó directo en la boca del estomago y a pesar de llevar armadura, había sentido la potencia del golpe.

— Hiro, lo siento no sabía que eras tú —musitó Gogo preocupada acercándose a él.

— De-descuida e-estoy bien —la calmó intentando tomar aire, sin mirarla— ¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿Y Honey?

— No lo sé, caí en una de las trampas de Obake, separándome de Honey. Al salir de la trampa terminé aquí, estaba buscando una salida, pero no encontré ninguna ¿Y tú?

— El piso donde caminaba se derrumbó. Baymax trató de detenerme pero fue tarde. En fin, le dije que yo revisaría esta área solo.

— Ya veo…

El silencio se apoderó entre ellos, ambos sintiéndose incómodos, sin olvidarse que las cosas no iban bien con ellos. Al menos cruzaron algunas palabras después de tanto tiempo, sin doble sentido, ni reproche.

— Será mejor que salgamos de aquí —dijo por fin el chico, rompiendo el incomodo momento.

— Hiro espera, necesitamos habl…

— No, no quiero hablar —murmuró este con terquedad empezando caminar al lado contrario, dándole la espalda a Gogo.

La pelinegra ya cansada de todo aquel drama, fue hacia él y lo empujó sin delicadeza a la pared, estampándolo fuertemente contra la misma, Hiro gruñó adolorido, hoy era su día de recibir golpes. Prontamente Gogo se pegó a él, colocando un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo, apresándolo, dejándolo sin escapatoria.

— ¡Me vas a escuchar! ¡Quieras o no nerd! —Amenazó la chica, con el entrecejo fruncido, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, el chico también la miraba fijamente, molesto por la terquedad y brusquedad de ella— ¡No quiero seguir con esto! Lo siento mucho, haberte dejado así ese día estuvo mal, siento mucho no haberte respondido algo… ¡No Hiro! ¡Déjame hablar! —Pidió está molesta cuando él se disponía a interrumpirla— No sé que estaba pensando si… Me tomaste por sorpresa yo… No estaba preparada para eso y es que… —dudó un segundo en continuar, temiendo en si decirle o no la verdad, al final se decidió— tú también me gustas Hiro, desde hace tiempo —soltó rendida, bajando la mirada, el pelinegro tenía los ojos bien abiertos, realmente impactado.

— Pero entonces… ¿Por qué…?

— Porque no es correcto Hiro, soy mucho mayor que tú. ¿Qué dirían? Cass, los chicos o…Tadashi, si estuviese vivo, de saber que tu y yo nos gustamos.

— ¿Y qué hay de lo que yo pienso? ¿Qué hay de lo que yo quiero? ¿De lo que tú realmente quieres? —Preguntó molesto, alzando el rostro de Gogo con una de sus manos, para verla a los ojos.

— Pensaba renunciar, suprimir todos estos sentimientos —confesó con expresión dolida.

— No lo hagas… No lo hagamos… —susurró Hiro hipnotizado por su belleza.

Sin meditarlo mucho, Hiro juntó sus labios con los de ella, besándola por primera vez.

Gogo abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero no pudo seguir evitándolo, ella cerró los ojos también, dejándose llevar por aquel suave e inexperto, pero sincero beso.

Hiro con más confianza, decidió profundizar aquel beso y adentró su lengua inexperta en la boca de Gogo, saboreando el dulce sabor de sus labios. Era su primer beso y se sentía tan bien que fuese con ella.

A pesar de que no fuese el primer beso para Gogo, esta estaba completamente extasiada, pues si era la primera vez que experimentaba aquello, sentía mariposas revolotear en su vientre y en su pecho. La sensación era simplemente maravillosa, así que gustosa de los labios de Hiro, posó sus manos a cada lado del casco del pelinegro, acercándolo mucho mas a ella, no queriendo que este se alejara nunca más de su lado. Hiro deslizó ambas manos a su cintura y la estrechó hacia él, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo a pesar de la armadura. Duraron un buen tiempo así, conociendo y recorriendo cada rincón de la boca del otro, totalmente sumergidos en su mundo, separándose solo cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente.

Y aun así, al cortar el beso, pegaron sus frentes, manteniéndose abrazados, sonriendo felices, para verse a los ojos, completamente enamorados.

— No pienso dejarte ir… Por favor Gogo… Se mi novia…

— Hiro no es…

— ¡Se que no es correcto! —La cortó este de inmediato— Pero no puedo vivir sin ti. No después de saber que también te gusto, no después de habernos besado así. No podría, no quiero ser solo tu amigo.

— ¿Qué le diremos a los demás? ¿A tu tía?… —Soltó esta dudosa.

— No les digamos, no tienen porque saberlo. No por ahora —respondió este sonriendo arrogante.

— No lo sé…

— Por favor Gogo, solo será por un tiempo y…

— Si…

— ¿Qué?

— Si quiero ser tu novia nerd —y al terminar de decirlo volvió a besar a Hiro, este feliz y emocionado, correspondió el beso.

Sumiéndose otra vez en su burbuja, siguieron besándose, como dos amantes completamente enamorados y que nadie debía descubrir su pequeño secreto.

Entre el beso, escucharon el gran grito de niña que había soltado Wasabi.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a ayudar? —Preguntó Gogo separándose un momento de sus labios.

— Nop, Wasabi y los demás estarán bien solos. Además… —la pegó mas a él, como si eso fuese posible— tengo mucho tiempo perdido que recuperar con mi novia —volviéndola a besar, Gogo sonrió divertida entre el beso.

De ahora en adelante, nada ni nadie iba a separarlos.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 **¡Y esto es todo!**

 **Me fascinó escribir este cap, espero les fascine a ustedes. Al siguiente cap continua la historia normalmente. Sigan leyendo y no olviden darle favorito a este fic!**

 **Byakko Yugure**

 **Jajajaja si todos amamos a Fred por sus locuras y su carismática personalidad, pero a veces (como esta) provoca golpearlo. Si pues Kuriko no le importó mucho usar su helicóptero personal, al fin de cuentas, nadie la conoce, ni saben su nombre, por ahora… El logo es su marca personal, no está registrada en ningún sitió, lo que les hará mas difícil a nuestros queridos héroes encontrarla. Bueno Kuriko no sabe que Hiro hackeó la red de seguridad, así que se confió un poco. De haberlo sabido quizás hubiese escapado de otro modo, a mí parecer xD Un punto a favor para nuestros héroes. Sip, Karmi lo sabe, no te preocupes lo explicaré con un especial más adelante y ni idea de si sucede en la serie, espero que sí, sería interesante ver eso jajaja A mi me falta ver aun los caps finales, no los consigo por ningún lado, así que no se qué pasa en la serie. Si, mejoraron su relación, lo que pasa es que tienes que tener en cuenta, que a Karmi le gusta el capitán encanto, tú y yo sabemos muy bien quien es realmente. Y en este fic ella lo sabe también por supuesto, es decir Karmi está enamorada de Hiro, crees que se pudo olvidar tan fácil de esos sentimientos? Pues no y este hecho no hace más que enfurecer a Gogo, que es MUY posesiva. Calma, calma aun no voy a revelar la venganza, ni contestar todas esas preguntas, hagamos las cosas más interesantes y sé que así, todos (incluyéndote) se mueren de curiosidad por saber, soy mala lo se jajaja Por qué será? Quizás Honey y Tadashi hubiesen sido algo más? Lo dejo por aquí y me voy también. En realidad son 3 de los integrantes, Fred no estudia ahí, el solo es la mascota del equipo de la universidad y como sus padres donaron mucho dinero a la misma, puede darse el lujo de estar por allí como si nada, que es lo que este hace (ventajas de ser jodidamente millonario).**

 **Solo te diré que iré revelando poco a poco la relación entre Tadashi y Kuriko. Si. Kuriko es genial no, me encanta que sea así, le da más emoción a la cosa. Jajaja bueno Cass no puede ganarlas todas.**

 **Gracias, gracias… si se pasa de idiota a veces, pero como me hace reír el desgraciado con sus boberías en la serie. Bueno y porque no? Grandes Héroes, a pesar de que es PROPIEDAD de Marvel, la película no pertenece al universo Marvel en si, así que porque no darle sazón y colocar a Hiro como el papito Tony Stark xD Después de todo Hiro es un súper Genio. Además es teórica y técnicamente posible, pues vi en un pequeño adelanto del último cap de la serie, que Hiro puede adsorber electricidad con el dispositivo magnético en los guantes de su traje, claro que yo escribí el cap (así que lo inventé xD) antes de que sacaran ese capítulo en la serie y me hicieran gritar de emoción, pues teóricamente hablando si se puede xD por qué no podría crear y expulsar energía a través de ellos? Lo dejo a tu criterio.**

 **Pronto sabremos lo planes de esos dos. Tenía que ponerlo, ya que por culpa de Fred no pudieron tener ese encuentro carnal antes. Bueno si Gogo siempre es la de la cordura. Un séptimo miembro? Quién sabe?...**

 **Somos dos, me encanta la lluvia en esos momentos tan íntimos. Tranquilo me entretuve mucho respondiéndolo. Nos vemos luego!**


	8. Especial San Valentín

**Notas de la Autora:**

 **Holaaa otra vez, Feliz día del amor y la amistad a todos!**

 **Si lo sé, no es domingo, aun así decidí escribir otro cap especial por el día de el amor y la amistad. Tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo y subirlo hoy, así que disfruten.**

 **Disclaimers: Los personajes de 6 Grandes Héroes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney/Marvel. Lo único de mi propiedad es la historia, misma que comparto con ustedes, sin fines de lucro.**

 **PD:**

 **Este especial se sitúa unos meses antes de esta historia.**

.

.

.

"Un dramático San Valentín"

.

.

.

El amor podía olerse en el aire por todos lados, parejas de enamorados se veían por doquier. También podía verse a unos cuantos desesperados, corriendo a comprar a última hora el regalo para su pareja. La ciudad de San Fransokyo siendo adornada con gigantescos globos con forma de corazones y algunos otros con forma de adorables gatitos, que tenían un corazón en medio con las palabras "Valentine´s Day". Sin contar los miles de anuncios del día del amor que se extendían por toda la ciudad. En un día como hoy era el ideal para compartir con esa persona especial, amigos o inclusive la familia. Claro que para otros, era solo un día comercial.

Mientras en uno de los apartamentos de la ciudad, nuestras dos queridas heroínas compartían una amistosa platica entre amigas.

— ¿Segura que no vendrán con nosotros? —Preguntó Honey por quinta vez en el día a Gogo, esta con semblante irritado puso los ojos en blanco— Fredy ya tiene todo listo.

— Si Honey… Ya te lo dije… varias veces —dijo tomando un poco de agua— Hiro quiere que la pasemos a solas este día —le recordó fastidiada.

— Cierto, es su tercer San Valentín juntos, aww que lindo —dijo poniéndose sentimental—Y… ¿A dónde irán tortolitos?

— Ni idea —soltó con sinceridad la pelinegra— Hiro también quiere que sea sorpresa. Solo me dijo que llevara algunas cosas y que nos quedaríamos en aquel lugar.

— Vaya… Una sorpresa, quien diría que nuestro Hiro fuese tan romántico —musitó Honey poniendo cara soñadora y suspirando. Gogo solo la miró como si estuviese loca— Oh, sí se quedarán… significa que celebrarán como se debe —el comentario insinuante de Honey casi hace que se atragante con el agua que bebía— por cierto ¿Qué vas a regalarle? —Cuestionó emocionada.

— Un reloj —respondió con simpleza.

— ¿De verdad? Vaya… esperaba algo más… Umnh ingenioso de tu parte —admitió Honey.

— No es un tonto reloj Honey —hizo una breve pausa antes de empezar a explicar— Es un reloj de muñeca digital, yo misma lo creé y lo programé para que en determinada hora, por ejemplo, en la que Hiro se me declaró o la hora en la que accedí a ser su novia, entre otras horas de momentos importantes en nuestra relación, este muestre una foto de los dos, la cual es aleatoria, posee al menos 300 fotos de nosotros juntos —explicó con arrogancia, satisfecha con su trabajo.

— ¡Wow Gogo! ¡Eso es súper romántico! ¡Te luciste! A Hiro le va a encantar —chilló emocionada su amiga rubia.

— Lo sé —sonrió con autosuficiencia.

— ¿Cuándo se lo darás?

— Pues pensaba dárselo después de la película, pero supongo que ahora que iremos a otro sitio, tendré que ver cuando dárselo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Sintiendo en su bolsillo su celular vibrar, lo sacó tranquilamente, ignorando el parloteo de su amiga, sonriendo al ver que era un mensaje de Hiro, lo abrió sin quitar esa boba sonrisa de su rostro.

"¿Lista para irnos? Estoy afuera esperándote"

Inmediatamente respondió el mensaje.

"Salgo en un momento amor"

Se levantó rápidamente del sillón donde estaba sentada y tras unas breves palabras hacia Honey, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Entró tranquilamente, acercándose a la cama para recoger el bolso deportivo encima de esta. Lo había preparado horas antes por petición de su novio. Se preguntaba internamente si irían a la playa o algún sitio donde implicase nadar, puesto que este le había pedido que llevara un traje de baño, cosa que le extraño, mas no preguntó el por qué.

Antes de salir, revisó el bolso una vez más, asegurándose de llevar el regalo de Hiro, el cual estaba en una pequeña caja, cuidadosamente envuelta en papel de regalo, el papel era de corazones morados y con el fondo en negro. Además de cerciorarse si había metido el otro regalo de Hiro, no le había dicho nada a Honey, para que esta no la molestase diciendo que era una pervertida, pues dicho obsequio era una provocativa lencería roja, la cual compró hace días, con el fin de modelársela a su querido novio ese día. Sabía que a Hiro le iba a fascinar.

Sin querer hacer esperar más a su novio, bajó las escaleras rápidamente, para encontrarse a una Honey Lemon hablando melosamente por teléfono. Gogo no tenía que preguntar con quien hablaba, sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Fred. Al verla, esta automáticamente le dijo a su novio que esperara un segundo.

— Me voy Honey. Pásala bien con los chicos —le dijo la pelinegra cuando la rubia le prestó atención.

— Nos harán falta… Espero la pasen genial Hiro y tú —les deseó Honey mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo— ¡Ya me contaras TODO mañana!

— No, no lo haré —musitó Gogo, yéndose de allí antes de que su amiga comenzara una discusión.

Al salir, pudo ver claramente a su novio recargado en la camioneta de su tía. Supuso de inmediato que la pidió prestada a la misma. Este tenía la mirada perdida y parecía estar meditando algo. Gogo pensó al instante que Hiro estaba sumamente guapo ese día. Si alguien le hubiese dicho hace años, que Hiro se convertiría en un apuesto chico a los 19, no le hubiese creído realmente. Traía una chaqueta de cuero negra, misma que ella le había regalado en su cumpleaños número 18, vio por la abertura de la prenda, que este usaba una camisa amarilla, vistiendo unos jeans de mezclilla y unos tenis blancos. La verdad es que Gogo, se moría por arrancarle la ropa allí mismo.

Controló sus pensamientos y decidió por fin acercarse a su novio, quien aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

El pelinegro al verla sonrió de medio lado, sin embargo no se movió de su lugar, esperando a que fuera ella la que lo saludara, no tuvo que esperar mucho, los labios de Gogo se juntaron con los de él. Se besaron apasionadamente, sin importarles ser vistos por todas las personas que estaban cerca, incluso por Honey, quien se asomó unos momentos en la ventana. Y que al ver la escena, aprovechó para tomarles una foto con su celular, antes de que se diesen cuenta. Enviándosela a sus amigos y a la tía del pelinegro, colocando como título "Par de tortolos".

La tía Cass se encontraba en un elegante restaurante con Krei en esos momentos, vio curiosa su celular vibrar, aprovechando que el empresario pedía sus órdenes al camarero, revisó su teléfono viendo que era un mensaje de Honey, más bien una foto, al abrirla no pudo evitar enternecerse y la publicó en su estado, colocando "Nada es más hermoso que ver a mi pequeño sobrino enamorado"

Hiro conducía tranquilamente, siendo atacado por la penetrante mirada de su novia, que estaba impaciente por saber a dónde se dirigían, sin éxito, puesto que era olímpicamente ignorada por el chico.

— ¿A dónde vamos Hamada?

El chico héroe sonrió divertido— es una sorpresa —volvió a repetir, mirándola de reojo, extrañándose de verla sonrojada de repente— ¿Qué sucede?

Ella no le contestó, simplemente le mostró la pantalla de su teléfono, Hiro deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo, fijó su vista a lo que su novia quería que viese, sus mejillas se sonrojaron de golpe, ante la publicación de su tía.

— ¿Pero qué rayos? ¿Cómo…? ¡Aff Honey! —Exclamó con ligera molestia.

— Ya me las pagará, le tocará lavar los platos un mes al menos… —masculló entre susurros Gogo, mandándole un mensaje a su amiga, sobre la bendita foto.

Continuaron con su camino, hacia las afueras de la ciudad, lo que desconcertó a la heroína, mirando extrañada a su novio y por enésima vez siendo cruelmente ignorada por él.

— Por cierto ¿Dónde está Baymax?

— Lo dejé con Fred, pensé que… así estaríamos a solas por completo —explicó Hiro avergonzado.

— Bueno… al menos estará con los chicos.

— Ya llegamos —comentó su novio haciéndola voltear, abrió ligeramente la boca sin creerse lo que veía.

— ¿El bosque Muirahara? ¿Qué hacemos acá? —Preguntó totalmente confundida.

— Vamos a acampar —respondió Hiro como si nada.

— ¡¿Acampar?! ¡¿Tú?! ¿Es una broma?

— No. ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer? —Cuestionó con molestia.

— Hiro, tú odias la naturaleza —soltó Gogo como si fuese lo más obvio, viendo a Hiro bufar— dijiste que jamás volverías a pisar este estúpido bosque ¿Recuerdas?

— Exageras Gogo, no odio la naturaleza, solo soy un poco renuente a ella.

— Aja… —dijo mirándolo desconfiada.

— Vamos amor… será genial, por favor —pidió suplicante poniendo carita de gatito triste.

— Bien, tú ganas —cedió la pelinegra rendida. En respuesta Hiro le besó la mejilla, emocionado, bajando del auto para empezar a bajar las cosas.

Gogo lo siguió después de unos minutos, pero cuando se disponía a ayudar a Hiro, este le dijo que él se encargaría de llevar las cosas, ella iba a reprocharle, pero como siempre, su novio no la dejó.

Se adentraron en el bosque, buscando un buen lugar donde acampar, aunque Hiro ya sabía en qué lugar lo harían, esa semana se la pasó recorriendo aquel bosque, buscando el lugar ideal, encontrando un sitio cerca de un río, era tranquilo, tenía una hermosa vista, además estaba muy lejos del loco de Ned Ludd y sus tonterías de Hibagón. Simplemente perfecto.

Su plan era tener una acampada romántica con su novia, pasar tiempo solos, nadar un poco, disfrutar de lo tranquilo del lugar, comer malvaviscos, los cuales nunca había probado a decir verdad, pero esto fue recomendación de Fred y en la noche, hacer el amor con su hermosa novia. Un increíble plan para el día de los enamorados.

— Es aquí —se detuvo, dejando las cosas en el piso, descansando un poco. Gogo que solo cargaba su bolso, se quedó parada admirando el lugar— ¿Te gusta?

— Es hermoso Hiro… —admitió, pues aunque no estuviese muy convencía de la idea de su novio, no quería decir que esta no le gustara, la verdad es que le encantaba la idea de acampar con él por primera vez.

— Bien… —susurró satisfecho— me encargaré de montar la tienda de acampar, mientras ¿Por qué no aprovechas de dibujar aves? Así sacas el estrés de la semana —sugirió Hiro observándola.

— ¿Seguro que sabes cómo armar una? Digo… nunca has acampado —comenzó a decir al ver la mirada ofendida de su novio— yo lo he hecho muchas veces, puedo enseñarte y…

— No te preocupes amor —la interrumpió— soy un genio ¿Recuerdas? He armado cosas mucho más complicadas. Armé a Baymax desde cero, que tan difícil puede ser… —Gogo lo miró no muy convencida.

— Igual no traje mi libreta, ni mis binoculares y… —Hiro no la dejó terminar, haciéndole una seña con la mano para que le diera un minuto, lo vio buscar algo en uno de los bolsos. Una vez lo encontró, se lo extendió. Unos nuevos binoculares y una nueva libreta de dibujo.

— Supuse que dirías eso, así que, es mi primer regalo del día para ti. Noté que quedaban pocas hojas en blanco en tu vieja libreta, decidí regalarte una nueva y se me ocurrió crear esos binoculares, tienen varias mejoras —explicó arrogante— aunque no es mi regalo oficial para ti —añadió.

— Wow Hiro… gracias amor —estaba feliz por el regalo de su novio, que no sería el único al parecer— iré a probarlos —sin dejar a su novio responderle algo, corrió a un lado del río y se sentó para comprobar los binoculares, con el cuaderno en su regazo, que al abrirlo, se dio cuenta que tenía un lápiz de dibujo, sonrió, su novio sí que pensaba en todo.

"Funcionó", pensó Hiro divertido de su pequeña idea, así tendría el camino libre para acomodar las cosas, sin la ayuda de su novia. Así que relajadamente fue sacando y ordenando las cosas, mirando de vez en cuando a Gogo, la cual estaba completamente absorta en su mundo. Tiempo después, el pelinegro se dedicó a la tarea de comenzar a montar la tienda.

Al principio no tuvo problemas, aunque después de 15 minutos, no sabía que carajos estaba haciendo. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, para no alertar a su novia. Obstinado en mantenerse firme hasta el final, trataba de montarla, sin mucho éxito, ya que no se daba cuenta que lo estaba haciendo mal y que al parecer no era tan sencillo como él creía.

— No entiendo porque esta maldita cosa no entra… —susurró luchando con uno de los soportes de la carpa.

— Eso no va allí —la voz de su novia lo hizo detenerse y girando levemente su rostro para verla, se encontraba unos pasos detrás de él, tenía los brazos cruzados y mandándole una mirada de te lo dije.

— Jejeje ¡Ups! Emn… pero que torpe… no me di cuenta —le respondió riendo tontamente, nervioso por haber sido descubierto. Gogo solo suspiró.

— Deja que yo lo haga, será rápido —le dijo relajada, lo vio querer objetar algo pero lo interrumpió antes— si sigues así perderás, mejor dicho, perderemos tiempo y no pasaremos casi nada juntos —se apresuró a decir rogando que este recapacitara.

— Ashh… De acuerdo, tú ganas —contestó derrotado, alzando los brazos en son de paz.

— ¿Quieres aprender? Puedes ver como lo hago —sugirió la pelinegra.

— Nop, tranquila, me recostaré un rato, me duele un poco la espalda.

La heroína se encogió de hombros, poniéndose inmediatamente a deshacer el trabajo fallido de su novio y armarlo como debía. Mientras tanto Hiro refunfuñaba por lo bajo, maldiciendo a la tonta tienda de acampar, pateando una que otra roca hacia el río. Fastidiado se recostó en un árbol, algo alejado de donde estaba Gogo.

Cerró los ojos esforzándose en relajarse, tapándose la cara con uno de sus brazos. Removiéndose incomodo minutos luego, pues sintió varios cosquilleos en su espalda, negándose a moverse, se sentía cómodo en esa posición, pasando por alto este pequeño hecho y decidiendo ignorarlo.

Momentos después, sintió muchos piquetes, levantándose rápidamente alarmado, quejándose en voz alta, rascándose las zonas afectadas. Gritó cuando vio que se trataban de hormigas e intentó desesperado, quitárselas del cuerpo, no se dio cuenta que al lado del árbol, había un gran hormiguero. Luchando por quitárselas de encima, no le quedó de otra que lanzarse al río.

Salió a la superficie, escupiendo agua y con cara de pocos amigos. Su novia, quien había visto absolutamente todo, se retorcía en la grama, muriéndose de la risa. El pelinegro la miró molesto, siendo ignorado por Gogo que continuaba riéndose a fuertes carcajadas. Pronto Hiro sonrió con malicia, saliendo del agua, acercándose a su novia como si de su presa de tratase.

Gogo dejó de reír, al momento en que su novio llegó a ella y la apresó en sus brazos, para después cargarla como si fuese un saco de papas.

— ¡Hiro! ¡Suéltame! ¡Bájame en este instante! ¡Oh no, no te atrevas nerd! —Exclamó anticipando las intenciones de su novio.

El héroe la ignoró, como si no la hubiese escuchado y salió corriendo hacia el río, lanzándose en el mismo con su novia. Debajo del agua la soltó, arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho tiempo después, cuando salieron esta empezó a lanzarle agua y a tratar de ahogarlo, gritándole que era un idiota.

No durando mucho la molestia, terminaron riéndose entre ellos y jugando como niños en el agua, robándose uno que otro beso cuando veían al otro desprevenido, salieron del río en cuanto se cansaron, con las manos entrelazadas y sonrisas cómplices, con ojos llenos de amor entre los dos.

— Iré a terminar con lo que dejé ¿Por qué no intentas hacer una fogata? No creo que vayas a quemar todo el bosque —bromeó entre risas la pelinegra.

— JaJa, muy graciosa —respondió Hiro sarcástico, acusándola con los ojos entrecerrados— aunque no es mala idea…

Así cada uno se enfrascó en su tarea. Y una vez más nuestro querido Hiro tuvo problemas. Maldiciendo haber dejado el encendedor en casa. Debido a la falta de experiencia, batallaba para crear una fogata y una vez más tuvo que dejar que su novia se encargase. A regañadientes fue a buscar los malvaviscos, por sugerencia de su novia, pues esta había visto la bolsa cuando Hiro los sacó y los puso a un lado de donde armaba la tienda.

Al llegar donde debían de estar, se extrañó de no verlos. Se rascó la cabeza, pensando en que otro sitio pudo haberlos dejado, se extrañó para después ver incrédulo, como un mapache se llevaba la bolsa arrastrándola. Cayendo en cuenta de que este se llevaba SUS malvaviscos, miró al pequeño ladrón amenazante, sin pensarlo se lanzó a su dirección, el animal solo lo esquivó, empezando a correr. Hiro que se había dado un buen golpe en la cara contra la tierra, se paró enojado y lo persiguió.

Se veía cómicamente al pelinegro corriendo tras en mapache, hasta que este se subió a un árbol, y quedándose parado en la rama más alta del mismo, pero esto no detuvo a Hiro, que escaló el árbol con agilidad, alcanzando la rama donde estaba el mapache.

— No puedes escapar ladronzuelo, te tengo acorralado —murmuró burlón.

Cualquier persona que viera la escena, pensaría de inmediato que el chico estaba loco de remate. Se fue acercando sigilosamente hasta el roedor, extendiendo sus manos para atraparlo y quitarle la bolsa, ya a centímetros tomó impulso para agarrarlo, pero el mapache le saltó por la cabeza, Hiro perdió el equilibrio y cayó del árbol, dándose un buen golpe por la altura.

— ¡Auch! ¡Ahg! —Se quejó en el piso, con el mapache viéndolo burlón desde la rama. Sumamente molesto iba a levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor en su pierna izquierda no se lo permitió, doblándose del dolor. Horrorizado, pues tenía miedo de habérsela fracturado, decidió llamar a su novia— ¡GOGO!

No pasó mucho, cuando su novia hizo acto de presencia, algo agitada y asustada por el imprevisto llamado de su novio. Se asustó mucho más al verlo tirado en la tierra, todo sucio, con expresión de dolor.

— ¿Qué rayos te sucedió?

— Ahmn… me caí jeje —respondió nervioso encogiéndose de hombros, aun en el suelo.

— Hasta aquí… —musitó furiosa.

Gogo se encargó de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, para luego ayudarlo a caminar hasta la camioneta, Hiro no se atrevió a quejarse, todo se había arruinado.

— Espera aquí —dijo cuándo lo ayudó a sentarse en el asiento de copiloto—iré a buscar las cosas y luego iremos de inmediato al hospital —declaró con semblante molesto, pensando en que no fue buena idea haber venido, sabiendo muy bien que esta clase de cosas no eran del tipo de Hiro y que solo las hacía por ella.

— Estúpido mapache —masculló Hiro mirando su pierna con expresión de dolor.

.

.

.

.

Ahora se encontraban en el apartamento que compartían Honey y Gogo. Con Hiro acostado en su cama, mientras ella colocaba una almohada debajo de la pierna enyesada de él. Ambos se habían cambiado la ropa sucia y mojada antes de ir al hospital, gracias a Dios que contaban con otra muda de ropa. El pelinegro veía con fastidio el yeso, pensando en que excusa inventarle a su tía y no decirle que se cayó de un árbol por estar persiguiendo un tonto mapache, sonaba ridículo a decir verdad. Suspiró pesadamente al saber que esta se pondría histérica.

— Recuérdame mantenerte lo más alejado posible de ese bosque —bromeó Gogo para aligerar el ambiente un poco.

— Siento haberlo arruinado… Quería que fuese especial —dijo sincero girando su rostro a otro lado. Ante esto, Gogo se enterneció y se sentó a un lado de él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

— Hey… no pasa nada nerd. El simple hecho de estar contigo ya es especial —le confesó sonrojada por decir algo tan cursi. Hiro le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad, viéndola con amor. Ella aclarándose la garganta, vio la hora despreocupada, sonrió al verla y decidió que era el momento de darle su regalo, así que se levantó para buscarlo en su bolso. Se lo entregó al pelinegro, sin mirarlo, completamente roja de la pena, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, aun no se acostumbraba.

Hiro aceptó la pequeña cajita, burlándose y enterneciéndose internamente de la expresión de su novia. Curioso, abrió la caja, sacando el hermoso reloj negro con detalles en morado y de inmediato emocionado se lo colocó en la muñeca.

— ¿Qué hora es genio? —Le preguntó sonriente la pelinegra, este la miró extrañado, después viendo la hora en el reloj.

— Las 4:17 ¿Por…? —No continuó, se quedó mudo al ver la imagen que aparecía en el reloj. Era una foto de ellos dos, él abrazándola por detrás, besándole el cuello con la mirada fija en la cámara y ella con una hermosa sonrisa plasmada en su cara. Amaba esa foto.

— Lo creé y programé yo misma —dijo señalando el reloj al ver a su novio impresionado y gustoso por su regalo— tiene 5 horas importantes de nuestra relación, el reloj te mostrará una foto distinta, cada día, cada vez que las dé, son 300 fotos al menos ¡Feliz San Valentín nerd!

— ¡Dios Gogo! ¡Me encanta! —Exclamó emocionado, concluyó en darle a ella el suyo también— Creo que es mi turno de darte tu regalo, Emnh… ¿Puedes buscarlo? Está en mi mochila.

Buscó en el lugar indicado por su novio, distinguiendo una cajita roja, dándole un poco de suspenso, se sentó primero con su novio antes de abrirla. Era un pequeño dije, lo tomó entre sus dedos conmovida, observando cómo este tenía grabado sus nombres en la parte de atrás.

— Es hermoso…

— Y falta la mejor parte. Apaga la luz un momento —no reclamó ante el pedido de Hiro y rápidamente apagó las luces, para volver a acostarse con su novio.

Hiro tomó el dije con cuidado y le dio vuelta en una de las piezas sobresalientes que poseía, automáticamente, se disparó un holograma, mostrándoles una foto de ellos juntos, cambiando a otra cada 5 segundos. Gogo suspiró maravillada.

— Contiene todas nuestras fotos juntos… —susurró explicándole— para cuando me extrañes mucho… puedas verlas todas y recordarte que siempre estaré contigo….

No aguantó más, lo besó intensamente en los labios, transmitiéndole todo el amor y la felicidad que sentía con aquel beso. El pelinegro a pesar de que le incomodaba un poco la pierna, correspondió su beso de la misma manera, deleitándose con el sabor de su boca. Se separaron solo cuando el aire les hizo falta.

— Aun tengo otro regalo para ti nerd—susurró seductoramente contra su oído.

— Ah ¿Sí? ¿Va a gustarme?

— Mucho… Solo espera y mantén los ojos cerrados —ordenó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

— No es cómo si pudiese ver mucho con la luz apagada.

— Cierra los ojos Hamada —repitió cortante.

Este no queriendo hacerla molestar y quedarse sin regalo, hizo lo que le pidió. Escuchando como su novia buscaba algo y luego el sonido de ropa cayendo al piso. Tragó grueso, estaba ansioso por ver, pero se aguantó. Oyendo después el característico sonido del interruptor de la luz.

— Puedes abrir los ojos…

Al abrirlos quedó sumamente impactado, pensaba que su mandíbula se le iba a caer al piso, Gogo vestía una lencería roja muy sexy. Recorriéndola fijamente con la mirada, sintió su miembro aprisionarse contra su bóxer y short.

— Dios… —fue lo único que pudo musitar, pasándose una mano por la frente.

— ¿Estas a gusto con tu regalo Hamada? —Preguntó traviesa, mirándolo seductoramente.

— Juro que si no tuviera este maldito yeso, te saltaría encima en estos momentos —comentó fascinado sin apartar la vista de su cuerpo.

Rió divertida ante ese comentario, aventándole algo que tenía escondido en su mano, detrás de la espalda. Hiro no se creía lo que su novia le había lanzado, era una caja de condones. "Amo a esta mujer", pensó extasiado.

— ¿Qué dices nerd? ¿Crees que podamos usarlos todos en una noche? —Preguntó retadora.

— ¡Ya ven aquí de una vez! —Soltó desesperado, provocando que su novia soltara una fuerte carcajada por su impaciencia. Viendo perfectamente fascinada aquel bulto en su short.

Acercándose de una buena vez a Hiro, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, mirándolo intensamente. Él aprovechó la cercanía, para agarrarla fuertemente de la cintura y besarla desesperado, apretándole una nalga con su mano derecha y uno de sus senos con la otra, arrancándole un gemido ante tal acto. Gogo lo separó de ella unos segundos, arrancándole la camisa, besándole y chupando su pecho al lograr su cometido, dejándole chupetones por todo este y robándole suspiros. Incorporándose para quitarle el short, con bóxer incluido, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar su pierna. Volviendo a su posición inicial al terminar. Hiro besó sus senos sobre la tela de aquel conjunto que lo traía loco.

— Te necesito —susurró roncamente contra sus senos.

Ella no contestó, no era necesario, también lo necesitaba dentro de ella. Así que abriendo el paquete de condones, tomó el primero que usarían ese día, lo abrió sensual y provocativamente con los dientes, para el deleite de Hiro, que casi sintió correrse ante la escena. Gogo le cubrió delicadamente su hombría con el mismo, haciéndolo soltar un suspiro ante la sensación del contacto.

— No te esfuerces, yo haré todo el trabajo —le aclaró tomando con firmeza su miembro, apartando su ropa interior un poco con ayuda de Hiro, para ella misma introducirlo en su interior, sin esperar respuesta de su novio. Ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo.

Segundos después, la pelinegra dio inicio al tan anhelado vaivén de sus caderas. Bajo la extasiada mirada de Hiro, quien veía a su novia cabalgarlo, aun vestida con esa sexy lencería, la cual jamás olvidaría y que de ahora en adelante seria su favorita. Sumergidos en un inmenso placer, disfrutando de las sensaciones.

Y aun les quedaba mucho por disfrutar…

.

.

.

.

Tadashi soltó un largo suspiro, antes de tocar la puerta del despacho de Kuriko, recibiendo una corta respuesta en cuestión de segundos, permitiéndole el paso.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud. Dejándole ver a la joven mujer tecleando algo en su computador. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, escondiendo algo tras su espalda, fuera de la vista de la pelirroja.

— Oh Tadashi… no esperaba verte a esta hora ¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó con un poco de angustia en su voz.

— Pues… —se rascó la nuca antes de continuar— vine a darte algo…

— Darme algo… —repitió extrañada.

No encontrando las palabras correctas para decir algo mas, le extendió lo que traía escondido, los ojos de Kuriko se abrieron sorprendidos, viendo la hermosa Katana envainada, detallándola en todo su esplendor.

— ¿Es para mí?

— Si… quería darte algo, nunca te podré pagar el haberme salvado de aquel incendio o el haberte hecho cargo de mi recuperación y de haber estado conmigo estos años cuidándome…

— Es hermosa…

— Está hecha de carbino, el material más fuerte que existe, fue complicado estabilizarlo a ese estado metálico pero… nada es imposible —explicó dedicándole una sincera sonrisa.

La pelirroja haciendo a un lado la Katana, se acercó a él depositándole un beso en la mejilla, provocando que este se sonrojara, queriendo besarlo en los labios, mas se resistió sabiendo que este no le correspondería, se sintió desilusionada ante esto, pero igual le sonrió.

— Gracias…

— Bueno te dejo para que continúes trabajando, nos vemos —se giró para irse, pero la voz de Kuriko lo detuvo antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta.

— En 2 meses iremos a Estados Unidos, es hora de iniciar con nuestro plan, prepárate para volver a San Fransokyo —le informó volviendo a su tono y semblante frio.

Tadashi con la mirada perdida solo asintió y se retiró de allí. Dejando sola a Kuriko, observando la Katana en sus manos.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Nos leemos el domingo!**

 **Byakko Yugure**

 **Encantada de que te haya gustado. Si me gusta colocar esos pequeños detalles de la historia, no me gustaría cambiar nada, amo la serie tal cual es. Lo sé, también amé la carrera al escribirla e imaginármela. Si aquí Baymax se apiadó un poco de Hiro y no comentó nada. Si agradezcámosle inmensamente a Honey. Sip, gracias Obake que no sabemos si este vivo xD Ojala que si, quisiera incluirlo a futuro, aunque no me decido aun. Son lindos y bonitos, aun no han descubierto su nivel de perversión. Gracias, me agrada que te guste! Gracias, aunque ya pude verla en otra página, pero gracias por molestarte y sugerir el sitio. Hasta luego!**

 **Ratón de Biblioteca**

 **Graciaaaaas, me encanta que te encante tanto! Espero hayas disfrutado de este especial extra. Si Kuriko es genial! Espera paciente, todas las dudas que tengas serán respondidas en su debido momento y espero lograr las expectativas! Me esfuerzo mucho al escribir sobre cada personaje, sin cambiar su esencia y colocándolos tal cual como son. Gracias por tu comentario me llena de mucha inspiración, hasta el domingo!**

 **Publicado:**

 **14 de Febrero del 2019**


	9. Party en my house I

**Hola a todos, acá les traigo el cap, continuando la historia como debe ser, después de esos dos especiales que les di. Sin más nada que decir, disfruten del cap.**

 **Disclaimers:**

 **Los personajes de los 6 Grandes Héroes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney/Marvel. Lo único de mi propiedad es la historia, la cual comparto con ustedes, sin fines de lucro.**

.

.

Capítulo 6: Party en my house I parte.

.

.

.

.

Alistair Krei trabajaba tranquilamente en su elegante oficina. Miraba concentrado la pantalla de su computador, escribiendo de vez en cuando en el teclado. Solo despegó su atención del ordenador al oír el tono de su teléfono, notificándole un nuevo mensaje. Tomándolo con tranquilidad de su escritorio, donde lo dejó hace rato, antes de empezar a trabajar.

Al ver de quien era el mensaje, le cambió por completo el semblante, pasando de indiferencia a uno de alegría. Por supuesto el mensaje era de Cass.

Al abrir la ventana del chat, una foto se mostró, misma que hizo que el corazón del empresario diera un brinco. En dicha foto, Cass aparecía usando un bonito traje de baño blanco, sentada en una silla, tomando el sol relajadamente frente a la piscina, con un feliz Mochi en sus brazos. Krei nunca pensó que sentiría tanta ternura y tanto amor hacia una mujer, pero para él, Cass era maravillosa.

Hace casi 3 semanas se habían mudado a la pequeña residencia del empresario, la cual estaba un poco más alejada de la ciudad. La primera vez que los Hamadas la vieron, de inmediato pensaron que de pequeña no tenía nada, aunque si la comparaban con la mansión, si era considerablemente mucho más pequeña. Y esta estaba mucho mas vigilada, sin contar que todos los guardaespaldas eran los más leales y los mejores en su trabajo.

Después del ataque de aquella desconocida mujer, no volvieron a ser atacados y todo estaba sumamente calmado. Aunque sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento, pues temían que solo era parte de la estrategia del enemigo.

Antes de que pudiese responderle, le llegó otro mensaje de Cass, el mensaje ponía "Haces falta por aquí" sonriendo como idiota enamorado le contestó "Supongo que tendré que salir temprano para solucionar eso"

— Señor Krei… —la presencia de su asistente lo tomó desprevenido, causando que pegara un saltó por el susto.

— ¡Ah! Casi me matas de un infarto.

— Lo siento —se disculpó sin cambiar su cara de total indiferencia— vine a informarle que tiene una visita imprevista de una mujer.

— ¿Una mujer? —Preguntó confundido, no recordaba tener ninguna reunión y menos con una mujer.

— Si… Se presentó como la dueña de una importante empresa de tecnología automotriz, Industrias Yoshida. ¿La hago pasar?

Ese apellido inmediatamente hizo ruido en la cabeza del rubio. Se le hacía conocido pero no recordaba de donde.

— Emnh… si… claro hazla pasar —solicitó a su leal asistente, sin estar muy seguro y aun intentando hacer memoria.

El rubio se puso de pie, acomodando su traje en el proceso. Esperando a que ingresase la visita. Apareció en su campo visual una elegante y refinada mujer pelirroja, cuya belleza que desprendía, dejó un poco anonadado a Krei, que rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

— Bienvenida ¿Señorita…?

— Kuriko, Kuriko Yoshida… Es un placer conocerlo finalmente señor Krei —se presentó tendiéndole levemente la mano a Krei a modo de saludo. Este la estrechó casi al instante, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

— El placer es mío… —concedió— aunque temo que no he oído hablar de su gran compañía —admitió amablemente, haciendo que la pelirroja soltara una pequeña risa.

— Eso es porque mi Industria proviene de Italia. Aunque usted conoció hace mucho tiempo a mi padre. Claro que en ese entonces usted solo era el hijo de un reconocido empresario, un verdadero triunfador, antiguo dueño de lo que usted convirtió en Krei-Tech años mas tarde. Quizás se acuerde de Sadao Yoshida…

Escuchó atentamente cada palabra que salía de los labios de Kuriko, hasta que oyó ese nombre y fue ahí donde recordó. Ese hombre, Sadao Yoshida, había sido un principal socio e inversionista de su padre, pero lo último que había sabido de él, fue que perdió su compañía, o eso era lo que le dijo su padre, cuando este aun vivía.

— Ya lo recuerdo… pero pensé que su familia perdió su empresa.

— Si la perdimos, fue un enorme golpe tras haber perdido a mi madre 2 años antes, quedamos en total bancarrota. Nos fuimos a Italia para empezar una nueva vida allí, mi padre se casó nuevamente con una extraordinaria mujer rica y decidió fundar Industrias Yoshida.

— Vaya… no lo sabía, espero poder ver nuevamente a su padre, era buen amigo del mío —comentó con estima Krei, pues se había criado observando a esos dos hombre, con el fin de convertirse en lo que era hoy en día.

— Me temo que eso no será posible… Mi padre murió hace 11 años —dijo esta con cierta tristeza en su mirada. Krei se sintió mal, de alguna manera entendía su dolor, pues su padre también estaba muerto.

— Como lo siento… no era mi intención hacerle recordar eso —murmuró Krei arrepentido.

— No se preocupe… Además no vine aquí para hablar sobre la perdida de mi padre —soltó componiéndose de nuevo y mirar seriamente a Krei.

— Claro por supuesto ¿A qué se debe su visita?

— Vine a proponerle la alianza de nuestras empresas —reveló de golpe, sorprendiendo a Krei una vez mas— decidí fundar una sede acá en San Fransokyo y pensé que podríamos aliarlas, puesto que tanto Industrias Yoshida como Krei-Tech, son reconocidas en varias partes del mundo, imagínese lo que lograríamos, volveríamos realidad el sueño de nuestros padres.

La duda invadió a Krei.

— La idea es grandiosa pero… no estoy interesado en aliar a mi empresa con la suya, ni con ninguna otra, sin ofender —respondió firme, era ambicioso si, sin embargo en aquellos momentos no le atraía la idea.

— Es una pena oír eso… Aun así, mi oferta seguirá en pie cuando lo desee, piénselo mejor, será una gran oportunidad para ambos…

— Lo pensaré —contestó cordialmente, mas para ella que para sí mismo.

— Bien… no le quitaré más tiempo, me retiro Krei… que tenga un buen día.

— Usted también Kuriko, hasta luego —se despidió de ella.

Quedándose solo en su oficina, dio gran suspiro, por alguna razón tenía una gran inquietud, sentía que le dolía la cabeza de repente, pero es que muchos recuerdos lo asaltaban y algo le decía que estaba pasando por alto alguna cosa importante.

Decidió espantar todas aquellas ideas, sacando su teléfono, verificando que tenía varios mensajes de algunos socios y otros de Cass. Sintiéndose mejor al leer los mensajes de esta última, sonriendo feliz.

Sin saber que una vez más, estaba olvidando algo importante…

.

.

.

.

 _Una Semana después_

.

.

Por fin el tan esperado día de graduación había llegado. La cual se celebraría en el campus de la universidad. Abriendo con una gran ceremonia, en honor a los graduados, entre ellos estaban Gogo, Honey y Wasabi. Los tres vestían su respectiva toga y birrete.

Hiro también se encontraba allí junto con su fiel amigo Baymax, el pelinegro increíblemente iba de traje, viéndose muy apuesto ante los ojos de Gogo y demás chicas, las cuales se llevaban una mirada asesina por parte de la Tomago, marcando territorio y espantando a todas esas tontas.

Y es que Hiro con esa entallada americana negra y pantalones de vestir negros, junto esa camisa celeste, siendo combinada por una corbata roja, lucia muy apuesto en verdad, sin contar que su ahora corto pero rebelde cabello, le daba un toque atractivo y seductor. Y no hablar de la seductora sonrisa que le dirigía a su novia cada vez que la veía, haciéndola sonrojar.

Krei y Cass estaban al lado de Hiro y el robot, el rubio vestía uno de sus característicos trajes de ejecutivo, mientras que la castaña poseía un hermoso vestido plateado y tacones a juego con el vestido, usaba un poco de maquillaje resaltando su belleza, asaltando muchos suspiros por doquier.

A unos metros de ellos, estaba la familia Frederickson, los varones de la familia vistiendo elegantes trajes negros, mientras la mujer con un exuberante y fino vestido rosa, se robaba varias miradas y suspiros. Fred saludaba a su novia y amigos desde su lugar muy emocionado, mandándole besos a la rubia, que no hacía más que suspirar enternecida por aquel acto, mandándole besos también desde su lugar.

Granville dio a todos los presentes un largo e inspirador discurso, para después entregar los títulos y reconocimientos a los mejores estudiantes, entre ellos a los 3 héroes, quienes fueron reconocidos por su talento innato y proyectos en su respectiva área. Incluso Krei dio un fenomenal discurso de oratoria a los futuros emprendedores de San Fransokyo.

Cerrando con broche de oro y para sorpresa de todos, LeikoTomago siendo considerada la mejor estudiante por los profesores y alumnos, reconocida por su excelente y más alto promedio de todos, debía dar el discurso de cierre de aquella ceremonia.

 _"Rectora Granville, profesores, alumnos, ex alumnos, amigos, padres orgullosos, miembros de la junta asesora y graduados de la mejor universidad del mundo._

 _Para mí es un honor estar hoy aquí, frente a todos ustedes, compartiendo este tan anhelado día, estos dos últimos días me han traído muy buenos recuerdos._

 _Recuerdo con nostalgia a mi mejor amigo Tadashi Hamada, su muerte nos afectó a todos, fue una gran pérdida para su familia, para sus amigos, para mí y para esta universidad. Estoy muy segura que de haber estado con vida, indudablemente seria él quien estuviese dando este discurso y no yo, él era mucho más inteligente y brillante, un excelente chico, muy querido por todos, lamentablemente no pudo vivir esta experiencia con nosotros. Sin embargo siempre lo recordaremos y lo tendremos presente en nuestros corazones._

 _Vivamos cada día como si fuese el último, pues la vida es corta y no sabemos que pasara mañana. La vida está llena de cosas tanto malas como buenas, disfrutemos de ellas, pues significan y nos recuerdan que estamos vivos._

 _No teman fracasar, pues para mí el fracaso es solo un rudo camino hacia el éxito, tú decides si seguirlo o no, y te enseña cosas acerca de ti mismo, cosas que no hubieses podido aprender de una manera más fácil. En mi caso, descubrí que tengo una fuerte voluntad, y más disciplina de la que esperaba. Y también descubrí que tenía, que tengo amigos cuyo valor es mucho más alto que el de los diamantes._

 _Aquí se han generado amistades para toda la vida e incluso familias. Por eso le estoy tan agradecida a este nosotros formamos parte de algo más grande, pensamos que somos necesarios, creemos firmemente que tenemos un objetivo por el que trabajar y es así. Somos la generación del mañana, tengamos motivación, pues es lo que nos hace realmente felices. No tengamos miedo de crear algo y compartirlo con el mundo. El gran reto de nuestra generación es crear un mundo mejor, en el que todos tengan una motivación, algo por que luchar, algo por lo que vivir, seamos parte de algo grande._

 _Pensemos a lo grande y veamos las cosas desde otro ángulo, pues alguien muy especial para mí, me ha ensañado que nada es imposible, cuando te lo propones, todo, absolutamente todo es posible, solo debes trabajar duro e intentarlo una y otra vez si es necesario._

 _No me queda decirles nada mas, el resto queda de parte de ustedes._

 _Felicidades compañeros graduados, lo hemos logrado al fin, disfrutemos y sigamos disfrutando de este día, nuestro día. Bendiciones y buenas vibras para todos ustedes"_

Todos se levantaron de sus lugares aplaudiendo y vitoreando llenos de alegría por las emotivas palabras de la joven. Cass aplaudía con lagrimas en los ojos, completamente enternecida, Fred lloraba a mares siendo consolado por el Sr. Lee, quien le daba palmaditas en su espalda, Honey Lemon chillaba de felicidad con pequeñitas lagrimas en sus ojos, con su celular en mano grabando todo, Wasabi solo rompió en llanto abrazando a la rubia, Baymax le mostraba su pulgar a Gogo felicitándola a su manera, Hiro la miraba y sonreía orgulloso mientras aplaudía, no esperaba menos de su novia.

Minutos después todos los graduados lanzaron sus birretes al aire, dando por terminada aquella ceremonia.

Hiro se dirigió hacia su novia con las manos detrás de su espalda, escondiendo un hermoso ramo de lirios amarillos, quien era fuertemente abrazada por Honey y Wasabi. Estos al percatarse de su presencia, liberaron a Gogo de su asfixiante abrazo, Hiro los felicitó a ambos, abrazándolos con una de sus manos. Wasabi y Honey al ser conscientes de que el pelinegro traía un ramo de flores oculto tras su espalda, decidieron darles privacidad a sus amigos, yendo a reunirse con los Frederickson.

— Hey —saludó Hiro al estar frente a ella.

— Hey Genio… estas muy guapo hoy, he tenido que mantener alejadas a muchas chicas de ti —bromeó, pero Hiro sabía muy bien que lo hacía con la verdad y sonrió divertido ante ese hecho.

— Quise venir bien vestido a la graduación de mi novia, no es mi culpa que mi encanto las vuelva locas —le siguió el juego fingiendo arrogancia. Llevándose un leve golpe en el hombro por parte de su novia, lo que le causó gracia a Hiro

— ¡Felicidades Ingeniera! —Exclamó colocando el ramo frente a ella, la pelinegra lo miró emocionada y conmovida al mismo tiempo, lanzándose a abrazarlo efusivamente.

— Gracias amor, gracias por estar aquí —susurró contra su oído.

— Estoy muy orgulloso de ti princesa… —declaró separándose de ella, para besarla. Besándose con lentitud, disfrutando de los labios del otro.

— ¡Hey chicos! ¡Guarden algo para después! —La ruidosa voz de Fred cortó el momento, mas estos no se molestaron y Gogo abrazó a su amigo, cuando este la rodeó con sus brazos para felicitarla.

Fueron a comer en un fino restaurante de la ciudad, cortesía de Krei por su graduación, los únicos que no accedieron fueron los señores Frederickson, quienes tenían que hacer un urgente viaje de negocios ese día, el mismo que habían postergado, pues querían estar presentes en el acto de graduación de su nuera, el matrimonio adoraba enormemente a Honey Lemon.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Hoy habrá fiesta en my house! ¡Ya avisé a toda la universidad! —Informó Fred alzando los brazos.

— ¡Oh genial! —Musitó feliz Wasabi, quien había bebido mucho vino.

— Fredy amor ¿Seguro que tus padres te dieron permiso? —Preguntó no muy convencida, mirando fijamente a su novio.

— Si amorcito no te preocupes —respondió tranquilizando a su novia, la cual no quedó muy segura ante su respuesta.

— Vamos chicos diviértanse —alentó Cass quien había escuchado en silencio el emocionado anuncio de Fred— confío en que todos serán responsables ¿No es así querido?

— Claro que si, gocen todo lo que puedan —apoyó el empresario con una de sus galantes sonrisas.

.

.

.

.

Los héroes se encontraban en la mansión de Fred, después de la comida que compartieron con Krei y Cass, se dirigieron de inmediato a la casa del rubio. Quedando sorprendidos, puesto que cuando llegaron, ya estaba todo listo para la fiesta, Heathcliff se encargó de todo.

Los tres Héroes recién graduados, se quitaron la toga para estar más cómodos, Honey traía puesto un bello vestido rosa ceñido al cuerpo, este le llegaba unos centímetros más arriba de las rodillas, el vestido también tenía un escote en el pecho, la rubia usaba unos bonitos tacones del mismo color del vestido. Wasabi llevaba una camisa de vestir blanca junto a unos pantalones de vestir azul marino. Mientras que Gogo lucia un hermoso vestido negro, amarrado al cuello que dejaba la mayor parte de su espalda al descubierto y unos tacones altos de color negro.

Desde hace rato había empezado a llegar gente, alumnos y recién graduados, inclusive llegaba gente de otras universidades. Había alcohol por todos lados y la estruendosa música electrónica podía escucharse por doquier. Muchos bailaban libremente, otros conversaban, mientras otros más jugaban juegos de bebidas muy animados y algunos, ya empezaban a sufrir los efectos del alcohol.

El pelinegro estaba en la entrada que daba hacia el jardín, apoyado en el marco de la puerta viendo hacia el estrellado cielo, mientras bebía de su vaso algo de ron.

— ¿Qué haces aquí solo nerd?

— Tomaba un poco de aire, dentro hay demasiada gente y el ruido me molesta un poco —admitió este contestándole a su novia con una sonrisa en los labios— estas muy hermosa…

— Gracias ¿Quieres bailar? —Esta se sonrojó un poco ante lo que le pedía a su novio, no le gustaba mucho la idea de bailar frente a un montón de personas, pero esa noche tenía ganas de compartirla al máximo con su novio, aunque nuestra heroína no sabía si era por causa del alcohol que había ingerido.

Su novio solo la tomó de la mano, aceptando su propuesta, encaminándose con ella hacia la improvisada pista de baile, la cual estaba completamente llena, buscaron un sitio donde no tropezaran con nadie y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, perdiéndose en aquella danza, que empezó siendo un juego entre los dos, para después pasar a ser más sensual y provocativa entre ellos, despertando sus más bajos instintos.

Hiro que bailaba con su novia muy pegado a ella, ambos frotando sus cuerpos contra el otro, se dio cuenta que alguien los observaba a unos metros, fijó su mirada y reconoció de inmediato quien era, pues se trataba del estúpido ex novio de Gogo, ese tal Steve, mismo que había osado a llamarlo "Hermanito" de esta hace tiempo. Sonrió con malicia internamente, decidido a demostrarle a ese idiota que la pelinegra le pertenecía a él.

Así que posesivo y sin perder el ritmo de aquel baile, hizo girar a Gogo, provocando que la espalda de esta chocara contra su pecho, sin embargo la pelinegra no dejó de bailar contra su novio y sonrió divertida ante la repentina acción de Hiro. El pelinegro continuando con su idea de marcar territorio y demostrarle a ese idiota que ella era suya, mordió posesivamente el cuello de su novia, tomándola de la cintura desde atrás, ella soltó un pequeño gemido algo sorprendida y excitada por el acto. No le reprochó nada a su novio, en vez de eso se apretó más a él, sintiendo perfectamente la erección de Hiro chocar contra sus nalgas, fascinándola y excitándola más de ser posible.

El líder de los Grandes Héroes, miró otra vez hacia el imbécil, para verificar su reacción, casi se le escapa una carcajada al verlo, con la boca abierta y con cara de pendejo, sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, tanto fue su impresión, que al dar unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás, no se dio cuenta y chocó contra una chica que llevaba unas bebidas y le empapó toda la ropa.

Ahora si Hiro no pudo evitarlo y soltó una fuerte carcajada, viendo la escena, cosa que extrañó a su novia, quien no se había dado cuenta de nada y que al ver de lo que este se reía, esta también se rió con ganas al ver la patética escena del idiota de su ex todo empapado y que se había resbalado cayendo fuertemente en el piso, siendo la burla de todos.

— ¿Te diviertes nerd?

— ¡Como nunca! —Respondió felizmente abrazando aun más a su novia por la espalda.

— ¿Por qué tengo la ligera sospecha que tuviste algo que ver? —Preguntó sabiendo que su novio entendería que se refería a lo que le pasó a Steve.

— No sé de que hablas —se hizo el desentendido— tengo una idea ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más intimo? —Le preguntó depositando pequeños besos en el cuello de Gogo.

— Suena bien —concedió esta mordiéndose el labio.

Y así emprendieron camino al piso de arriba, con las manos entrelazadas y viendo a sus amigos divertirse, incluso Baymax formaba parte de uno de los juegos de bebida, viendo como este refutaba, explicando las consecuencias de ingerir alcohol pero nadie le hacía caso.

Entraron en un gran salón, que estaba a oscuras y completamente solo, siendo alumbrado unicamente por la luz de la luna, los pelinegros apreciaron que había un hermoso piano en el centro del salón.

Gogo se acercó al piano embelesada, mientras Hiro cerraba la puerta, asegurándose así de que nadie pudiese entrar.

Aproximándose lentamente a su novia, la cual pasaba sus dedos suavemente por las teclas del instrumento, esta al sentir la presencia de Hiro detrás suyo, se giró para fundirse en su mirada, sintiendo su aliento alcoholizado chocar contra su rostro, se quedaron observándose fijamente sin decir nada, pero diciéndose todo con la mirada.

En un arranque de lujuria, Hiro la besó, hambriento de ella, esta le regresó el beso de la misma manera, enrollándose en su cuello. Le quitó desesperada la camisa a su novio, sin preocuparse en quitarle la corbata, quedando esta en el cuello del pelinegro y a este no le importó pues estaba más entretenido en besar a su novia.

Se separó de ella para ayudarla a subirse en el piano, se rieron cuando las teclas hicieron ruido, pero no se preocuparon pues la música en el piso de abajo opacaba cualquier sonido. Con delicadeza, a pesar de la desesperación y la excitación que sentía, Hiro le quitó los tacones a su amada. Mientras esta empezaba a aflojar los tirantes de su vestido para poder quitárselo. Tras el pelinegro terminar su cometido, le dio espacio a su novia para que esta se terminara de sacar el vestido, arrojándolo después al piso del salón.

Su novio la recorrió con la mirada y vio como este intentaba respirar al ver sus senos descubiertos, pues solo llevaba una pequeña ropa interior cubriendo su intimidad, este se acercó y se la rompió con sus manos sin pensarlo.

— ¡Oye me gustaba esa ropa interior!

— Pues lo siento pero me estorbaba —dijo este encogiéndose de hombros, sacando algo de su pantalón.

— Esperó hayas traído suficientes condones Hamada —le advirtió tratando de tomar aire, pues sentía que este le faltaba.

— Traje cinco —dijo sonriendo de lado, desabrochándose los pantalones y dejando libre su erecto miembro, para después abrir el paquete de uno de los condones y colocárselo con cuidado, ante la excitada mirada de su novia.

— No serán suficientes —gimiendo al sentir el miembro de Hiro entrar de golpe en su interior, deslizándose con facilidad, gracias a lo húmeda y mojada que ella estaba.

Penetrándola con rudeza, sacándole varios gritos de placer, excitándolo y alentándolo a continuar con aquel vaivén.

Ella se aferró a su espalda y la rasguñó, en respuesta al enorme placer que sentía.

.

.

.

.

— Entonces Krei no aceptó tu propuesta —musitó Tadashi mientras hacia su movimiento en el tablero de ajedrez.

— No —contestó pensativa ante su siguiente movimiento.

— ¿Qué haremos?

— No te preocupes aceptará, me encargaré de ello. Haré que tenga una "pequeña" decaída en su empresa, no le quedará más opción que aliarse a mí para recuperarse, jaque —explicó Kuriko amenazando a su rey con el alfil.

— ¿Y los Grandes Héroes? ¿Qué harás con ellos? —Preguntó curioso Tadashi protegiendo a su rey.

— Los destruiré uno por uno. Desde adentro, jugaré con sus sentimientos y los obligaré a dividirse, divididos son débiles, no tendrán oportunidad, aprovechare al máximo el saber sus verdaderas identidades, jaque mate —terminó de decir derribando a su rey.

Tadashi bufó molesto, pero decidió no darle importancia, interesándose en el otro asunto.

— Espero los saques del camino de una buena vez y no te dejen herida como la última vez que peleaste con ellos.

Kuriko no respondió, solo sonrió con malicia.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Espero les haya gustado, en este cap les revelé un poco más de lo que esperaba, espero ponga a sus mentesitas a pensar en todo tipo de cosas. No olviden dejar un review si tienen alguna duda, hasta luego.**

 **Publicado: 17 de Febrero de 2019.**


	10. Party en my house II parte

**Notas de la Autora:**

 **Holaaaaa una vez más a todos, les traigo otro cap, espero que les este gustando la historia y se animen a dejar algún review si tienen alguna duda o acotación.**

 **Aun falta mucho para que este fic llegue a su fin, así que disfruten todo lo que puedan leyéndolo.**

 **Disclaimers:**

 **Los personajes de los 6 Grandes Héroes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney/Marvel. Lo único de mi propiedad es la historia, la cual escribo con gusto y comparto con ustedes sin fines de lucro.**

.

.

Capítulo 7: Party en my House II parte

.

.

.

Resguardados por la oscuridad de la noche, Kuriko junto a un puñado de hombres, se infiltraron en los almacenes de Krei-Tech, vistiendo uniformes de combate color negro, permitiéndoles camuflarse con la noche. Todos, incluyendo a la pelirroja, poseían cascos polarizados, siendo estos del mismo color de sus vestimentas. Portaban armas de avanzada tecnología, a excepción de ella, que solo llevaba su katana envainada en su espalda.

Se ocultaron al ver pasar a un guardia del equipo de seguridad perteneciente a Krei-Tech, notaron unos cuantos drones sobrevolando la zona. El lugar estaba bien vigilado, sin embargo esto no detendría a la Yoshida.

— Maten a todos los guardias, dejen vivo solo a uno, me da igual quien sea. Me haré cargo de los drones —ordenó mientras le quitaba un rifle a uno de sus matones— si alguno de ustedes activa la alarma, lo mataré —amenazó sin contemplaciones. Sacó de su traje un dispositivo y sin miramientos accionó un botón en el mismo, provocando un corto circuito en cada cámara y cortando la electricidad de golpe.

Los hombres no rechistaron e inmediatamente acataron las órdenes de su líder.

Asesinaron a cada uno de los guardias a sangre fría, ya fuese degollándoles la garganta con una cuchilla de plasma o quebrándoles el cuello brutalmente, aprovecharon que estos estaban confundidos por la repentina falla eléctrica, teniendo ellos la ventaja de que sus cascos tecnológicos tuviesen visión nocturna. A los pocos últimos que quedaron, los mataron con sus armas, disparándoles sin piedad alguna.

Tal y como dijo Kuriko, se encargó de derribar a cada drone, disparándoles con el rifle, sin fallar ni una vez. Para cuando acabó, apreció satisfecha que tanto ella como sus hombres, acabaron rápidamente con la seguridad del lugar.

— Pensé que nos darían mas batalla Krei, que decepción… —comentó con burla.

La pelirroja hizo una seña al aire, fue en ese momento cuando se dejó ver una inmensa aeronave, situada justo encima de ellos, misma que había permanecido invisible durante su asalto. Varios robots con propulsores en sus pies, descendieron de la aeronave, hasta aterrizar en el piso.

— Saqueen todo el lugar, monten todo en la aeronave —ordenó a los robots, estos obedecieron comenzando a acercarse a los contenedores para cargarlos y subirlos a la aeronave, la cual aterrizó a unos metros del lugar, justo en los muelles.

— Aquí esta el afortunado jefa —dijo uno de sus mercenarios, aventando a un joven guardia al piso, ante sus pies. El pobre chico temblaba de miedo, Kuriko sonrió debajo del casco y desenvainó lentamente su katana, para después acercarla hasta el muchacho y ponerla a milímetros de su cuello.

— Po-por fa-favor n-no me ma-mate —pidió como pudo el chico, tartamudeando por el miedo de perder la vida allí mismo, como sus demás compañeros. Kuriko hizo un ademan de blandir su katana, el joven cerró fuertemente sus ojos y dejó de respirar. Pero el corte nunca llegó, solo escuchó la estridente risa de la mujer, la cual era amortiguada por el casco, escuchándose un poco distorsionada ante los oídos del chico.

El muchacho aun de rodillas, percibió humedad en sus pantalones, justo en la entrepierna, se percató que se había orinado ante el susto, causando la risa en Kuriko y sus hombres.

— Tranquilo… no morirás hoy, tienes suerte. Informarás de todo lo que pasó aquí —explicó con burla— ¡Dulces sueños! —Acto seguido, lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza con la empuñadura de la katana.

El guardia cayó pesadamente al piso, mientras Kuriko dejó caer un celular a un lado de su cuerpo.

— Muy bien terminen con esto —musitó caminando lentamente hacia la aeronave, siendo seguida por sus hombres— aprovechemos que los 6 tontos están de fiesta… espero que disfruten de mi regalo…

.

.

.

.

Jadeos, gemidos y gruñidos de placer se escuchaban por todo el salón. Dos amantes perlados en sudor, profesándose su amor como si no hubiese mañana. Fundiéndose en las sensaciones y cuerpo del otro, gimiendo y gruñendo ante cada envestida dada.

Los héroes se encontraban al borde de lo que sería su quinto orgasmo esa noche. Siendo el piano el único testigo y víctima ante el encuentro tan salvaje e intimo de los pelinegros.

— Hiro… amor… estoy a punto... —susurró entre gemidos la heroína.

Apoyada con ayuda de sus antebrazos en el piano, recargándose en el mismo, quedando levemente inclinada hacia adelante, mientras Hiro la embestía brutalmente en su vagina desde atrás, gruñendo de placer ante la estreches y humedad de Gogo. Al escuchar las palabras de su novia este no se detuvo, sino que aumento la velocidad de las embestidas, él también se encontraba cerca del orgasmo.

No bastaron más de siete embestidas. Llegaron al mismo tiempo, perdieron la consciencia, experimentando sacudidas y calambres que se esparcieron por sus cuerpos, ambos sintiéndose realmente uno en esos segundos.

Se dejaron caer exhaustos contra el piano, Hiro la sostuvo de la cintura cuando las piernas de Gogo perdieron fuerza, amenazando con caerse, el pelinegro a su vez se sostenía del teclado del piano, puesto que sentía que se iba a desplomar en cualquier minuto.

Ambos desnudos, totalmente sudados y jadeantes permanecieron en esa posición calmando sus agitadas respiraciones.

Hiro fue el primero en moverse, dándole un cariñoso beso en la nuca a Gogo, para luego incorporarse y salir de ella con delicadeza, arrebatándoles a ambos un pequeño gemido. Se quitó el preservativo usado, haciéndole un nudo para que no se vierta el contenido, producto del orgasmo que tuvo, para después deshacerse del condón usado. Se giró hacia Gogo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Hiro a su novia, al ver como esta se aferraba al piano y se tocaba la cabeza con su otra mano.

— Si… solo me mareé un poco —susurró con voz suave tranquilizándolo.

El pelinegro se acercó hasta estar frente a ella, Gogo al sentirlo cerca se volteó y lo jaló de la corbata, la cual milagrosamente aun llevaba en su cuello, dándole un aspecto más sexy y salvaje, lo besó con lentitud, saboreando una vez más esos labios que la volvían loca.

— Debemos vestirnos… Seguramente los chicos deben estar preocupados ante nuestra ausencia —sugirió Gogo alejándose de su novio y buscando su vestido.

Hiro solo se le quedó viendo embobado, sintiendo una vez más como su miembro se endurecía. Gogo empezó a colocarse solo el vestido, puesto que su querido novio, le había destrozado la ropa interior. Se quedó algo extrañada al notar que Hiro no se movía.

— ¿No te cansas Hamada?

— De ti nunca —susurró este con voz ronca, devorándosela con la mirada.

— ¡Basta Hiro!

— Solo uno más amor… por favor —demandó suplicante, comenzando a cortar la distancia entre ellos.

— No Hiro, se nos acabaron los condones ¿Recuerdas? Además no me siento nada bien, estoy un poco mareada —confesó Gogo y era verdad sentía un poco de malestar, supuso que sería por el alcohol que ingirió, no estaba acostumbrada a beber.

— Tienes razón, perdón amor… ¿Qué sientes? ¿Quieres sentarte? —Toda la excitación que tenia bajó de golpe, miraba preocupado a su novia, ahora que la observaba bien, la notaba pálida y con miedo a que esta se cayera, la sostuvo para encaminarla al asiento del piano.

— No te preocupes ya se me pasará —lo calmó dedicándole una tierna mirada.

Ahora era Hiro quien se vestía, mientras Gogo lo observaba fijamente, mordió un poco su labio ante la escena, pero rápidamente desechó cualquier idea lujuriosa e impura que estuviese asechándola, así que desvió la mirada, concentrándose en otra cosa que no fuese Hiro semidesnudo. El malestar se le había pasado, no se preocupó más por eso. Decidió ponerse los tacones nuevamente.

— ¿Vamos? —La pregunta de su novio la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, miró la mano que le extendía Hiro y la tomó, dándole una sonrisa de complicidad, misma que Hiro le correspondió con una igual.

Caminaron con las manos entrelazadas, dirigiéndose a las escaleras para llegar al piso de abajo. Se detuvieron abruptamente, extrañados y confundidos al escuchar gritos provenientes de abajo, que la fuerte música era incapaz de opacarlos. No lo pensaron mucho y apresuraron el paso.

Cuando llegaron no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían. Fred y Wasabi estaban en ropa interior, totalmente ebrios, montados cada uno en una mesa, con botella en mano y retándose a gritos, sobre quien de los dos sería mejor bailando, la muchedumbre estando en las mismas condiciones de embriaguez que ellos, los animaban a gritos. La pobre de Honey Lemon, la única aparte de ellos que estaba sobria, trataba desesperadamente bajar a Fred de la mesa, fulminándolo inevitablemente con la mirada.

Lo peor y para desgracia de Hiro, Baymax estaba entre el gentío que animaba las estupideces de sus amigos, se encontraba desinflado y con actitud que parecía como si estuviese borracho, puesto que se había descargado hace mucho. Hiro se abofeteó mentalmente por haber dejado descuidado a su amigo robot, aunque no entendió como pudo agotarse la batería, tenía mucho tiempo que eso no pasaba, desde que Hiro solucionó el problema, mejorando la capacidad de su batería, inclusive el robot podía usar el nuevo y mejorado modo sobre marcha por un largo tiempo, sin que se le agotase la carga por completo.

— Sshoo… Fedshilla… ¡hip! siijo desh Gosshilla... te deeto a ti ¡hip! Wuaasshabi —decía Fred a duras penas, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol, tambaleándose un poco mientras apuntaba a todo menos a Wasabi.

— Buedesss sshablar ¡hip! todo do que quiedashss ssugia dashartijaa ¡hip! pedoo unmno me ganadassh ¡hip! —contraatacó Wasabi, que casi se cae de la mesa.

— ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiii! —soltó Baymax apareciendo en medio de los dos.

— ¡Baile! ¡Baile! ¡Baile! —gritaban todos alocados.

— ¡Para ya Frederick! ¡Te vas a caer! —Gritó molesta Honey intentando estabilizar a su novio.

Los pelinegros solo veían la escena sin saber qué hacer, con cara de incredulidad. Hiro vio que Baymax intentó caminar pero se cayó de bruces contra el piso.

— ¡Ay no, Baymax! —Musitó Hiro yendo a socorrer al robot.

— Voy a tener pesadillas con esto —murmuró con desagrado Gogo acercándose a ayudar a Wasabi, para que este no se cayera.

Entre todo el ajetreo y esfuerzo por parte de Honey y Gogo para bajar a los héroes borrachos, más los abucheos de la gente al ver que no habría baile. No se dieron cuenta que afuera, marchaban una gran multitud de robots, cortesía de Kuriko.

Solo fueron consientes de ellos, cuando estos entraron por las ventanas, rompiéndolas estruendosamente. Todo se volvió un caos, la gente empezó a correr para esconderse, los robots disparaban laser a todos lados, destruyendo las paredes y el pobre equipo de sonido.

Hiro se ocultó tras uno de los muebles junto a Baymax, que alardeaba divertido, el pelinegro se cercioró que nadie lo estuviese viendo, activando su armadura cuando estuvo seguro. Saliendo ágilmente del escondite enfrentando a los robots.

Le siguieron Honey y Gogo, dejando a Fred y a Wasabi detrás de una gran columna, activaron sus armaduras y apoyaron a Hiro.

— ¡Son demasiados! —Gritó Gogo esquivando los rayos laser, para después apuntar y lanzar uno de sus discos hacia el puñado de robots, el disco antes de impactar contra el robot, se accionó y fue rodeado por una onda de plasma, cortando a la mitad al robot y a otros cinco mas, desactivándose el plasma a centímetros de volver al brazo de Gogo.

La rubia lanzó una de sus esferas a un robot que se acercaba hacia Baymax, congelándolo y siendo destrozado después por Hiro con una bola de energía. Honey arrojó esferas de acido a un grupo de robots derritiéndolos.

La amante de la adrenalina siguió atravesando robots con sus discos, sumamente concentrada para no darle a su novio o a su amiga. De repente Baymax sale de la nada y se abraza a ella.

— ¡Aahhh! Baymax ¿Qué haces? ¡Cuidado! —Se abalanzó junto al asistente médico hacia el piso, justo detrás de una de las columnas, esquivando el ataque de los robots hacia ellos. Hiro se preocupó al ver esto y se acercó a ellos para cubrirlos.

— Estas embaraazadaaaaau —comentó el robot con la voz distorsionada por la falta de energía y su rostro pegado a su vientre.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Gogo impactada.

El pelinegro que también escuchó lo que dijo su amigo, quedó en shock y por poco le daba a Honey con una bola de energía, que disparó sin querer.

— ¡Ten cuidado Hiro! —Le reclamó Honey pero este no le prestó atención.

— ¿E-estas…? —Intentó decir Hiro.

— ¡No! ¡Obvio que no! —Se defendió Gogo apartando a Baymax de su vientre— No le queda casi batería, no sabe lo que dice —justificó su novia saliendo de su refugio para volver a la pelea.

Nuestro joven héroe se repuso al instante, e ignoró el pequeño sentimiento de decepción que se instaló en su pecho.

Por más que destruyeron a bastantes robots, aun quedaban unos cuántos. Los tres empezaron a sentirse agotados y alarmarse al notar los grandes daños en la mansión, si continuaban así terminarían destruyéndola por completo.

— ¡Hiro! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! —Le dijo Honey esquivando los ataques lanzados hacia ella.

— ¡Estoy en ello! —Respondió en las mismas condiciones— activando comando de voz —musitó esperando un momento, rodando por el suelo en el proceso, esquivando un disparo laser— código de apoyo.

En el cuarto de Fred, en la pequeña sala oculta, estaban resguardados Mini-Max y los robots que usaban antes para entregar los trajes, de pronto se accionó una luz parpadeante en sus pechos y se activaron.

— ¡Minimaximun al rescate! —Gritó el robot entrando a la batalla junto los otros 6, empezando a destruir a sus enemigos. Mini-Max disparó rayos de sus ojos y esferas de energía de sus manos hacia los robots enemigos.

Los tres héroes se permitieron suspirar aliviados, estaban exhaustos, sin embargo volvieron al ataque contra los pocos robots que quedaban, tenían que acabar con eso rápido.

— El último —informó Hiro después de dispararle al robot, que yacía destruido en el piso, junto a los demás amontonados por doquier.

Las personas que habían permanecido ocultas, salieron al notar que los héroes habían acabado con todos los robots, agradeciéndoles y vitoreándolos, con la loca idea de continuar la fiesta.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Lárguense todos de una buena vez! —Gritó enfurecida Gogo ante la inconsciencia de la gente, señalándoles la puerta o lo que quedaba de esta.

Todos se fueron del lugar intimidados por la actitud de la heroína amarilla.

— ¡Levántate compañero de la justicia! No es hora de dormir —exclamó Mini-Max pateando un costado de Fred, pero este ni se inmuto, había caído dormido debido al alcohol.

— Genial… Ahora tendremos que limpiar todo esto… —se quejó Hiro cansado.

Heathcliff apareció de repente, con una escoba en mano mirando con absoluta indiferencia a los héroes. Estos suspiraron y se lamentaron el haber aceptado la idea de Fred sobre hacer una fiesta.

.

.

.

.

.

Cass se levantó adormilada, ante el ruido del teléfono de Krei. Miró a su costado, viéndolo roncando y babeando con Mochi durmiendo en su pecho. Se le encogió el corazón ante la escena y quiso tomarles una foto, pero el celular de su pareja sonaba con insistencia.

Fijó su vista al reloj en la mesita de noche, viendo incrédula y molesta que fueran las 5 de la mañana. ¿A quién rayos se le ocurría llamar a esa hora?

— Alistair… cariño, despierta… —lo llamó suavemente, removiéndolo un poco.

— Ah ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Krei con voz adormilada.

— Tu teléfono no deja de sonar —replicó irritada.

— Ummnh. Apágalo y ya… —contestó como si nada quedándose dormido nuevamente.

— ¡Contesta de una vez! —Exigió molesta.

— ¡Ah! Ya voy, ya voy no te molestes —dijo suspirando, retirando con cuidado a Mochi de su pecho, incorporándose para atender el teléfono.

— Más vale que sea una buena razón para que me despiertes tan temprano —acusó Krei a su asistente, molesto por que interrumpiera el sueño de Cass, el suyo y el de Mochi.

Cass que aun estaba recostada en la cama, miraba atenta a su novio. Extrañándose momentos después al ver como este dejaba caer su teléfono, se preocupó de inmediato al ver su semblante pálido.

— ¿Qué sucede querido? ¿Pasó algo?

— Robaron… uno de mis almacenes…

.

.

.

.

.

Kuriko desayunaba tranquilamente, mientras revisaba su teléfono, coordinando con su asistente las aburridas reuniones que tendría ese día.

Estaba tan concentrada, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Tadashi entró en el comedor, ni mucho menos que se sentó frente a ella, para empezar a desayunar también.

El pelinegro sirviéndose de la gran variedad de platillos en la mesa, la miraba atento, analizando los gestos se su aliada. Se extrañó al verla tan tranquila y raramente feliz. Así que concluyó que debía preguntarle.

— ¿Por qué tan feliz?

— ¡Oh Tadashi! No sabía que estabas aquí.

— No contestaste a mi pregunta —la acusó bebiendo un poco de té.

— Pues fue una excelente noche. A esta hora Krei ya debe saber que su almacén principal fue saqueado. Por cierto, puedes usar lo que le robé.

— Es basura.

— Ummnh, si tú lo dices —contestó esta indiferente, fijando su atención en su celular.

— ¿Los Grandes Héroes te dieron problemas?

—Para nada —sonrió esta con burla sin mirarlo— estaban de fiesta ayer, así que aproveché la situación y les mandé un regalo de mi parte —Tadashi solo rió sarcástico.

— ¿Planeas robar a Krei otra vez?

— Si, esta misma noche... Será el golpe definitivo para que no le quede opción más que aliarse a mí.

— Pensé que tomarías las cosas con calma —comentó Tadashi confundido por el abrupto cambio de Kuriko.

— Me aburrí —respondió esta con simpleza alzando los hombros— Apresuraré un poco las cosas.

— Supongo que hoy no tendrás tanta suerte —mientras le decía esto, buscó en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de su traje — ten, te será de mucha ayuda —murmuró entregándole una especie de esfera metálica.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó curiosa observando aquel extraño artefacto entre sus manos.

— Se podría decir que es una especie de granada.

— Y… ¿Para que la quiero? Tengo muchas.

— No es una simple granada —le arrebató el objeto— para activarla debes deslizar este lado hacia la derecha, la lanzas y listo. Asegúrate de no hacerlo cuando tus robots, helicópteros o cualquier aparato eléctrico tuyo este cerca.

— ¿Qué hace? —Preguntó dudosa.

— Úsala contra los Grandes Héroes —dijo ignorando la pregunta de Kuriko y levantándose de la mesa, ya había desayunado lo suficiente.

Dejando sola a una extrañada Kuriko.

Terminó por no darle importancia y colocó la esfera, con sumo cuidado, a un lado de ella, pensando que haría sin dudar lo que le dijo Tadashi.

.

.

.

.

En una de las habitaciones de la mansión Frederickson, Hiro se incorporaba un poco adolorido en la cama, sobándose la cabeza, para después mover su cuello escuchándolo crujir, aliviando un poco la tensión.

Miró a su lado, sonriendo de inmediato al ver la espalda desnuda de su novia, recordando que ella se quitó el vestido esa madrugada para dormir más cómoda, al igual que él se quitó su ropa, quedando solo en bóxers. Se acercó a ella, abrazándola por su espalda volviendo a costarse en la cama. Aspiró fuertemente el olor que desprendía de su cabello, para después darle un pequeño besito en su cabeza, bajando hacia su cuello, donde le depositó varios besos. Le fascinó la pequeña risa adormilada de Gogo, sintiendo como esta le acariciaba sus cabellos con una mano, sin voltearse, ni abrir sus ojos.

— Buenos días princesa —susurró este contra su cuello— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Buenos días nerd… Algo cansada… quiero matar a Fred —confesó Gogo, causando que su novio riera de buena gana.

— ¡Somos dos! —Le siguió Hiro besando su espalda.

La pelinegra solo se dejó mimar por su novio, amaba esa manera tan tierna de despertarla, le encantaba dormir con él, pero le encanta más aun cuando despertaba a su lado, Hiro era muy cariñoso por las mañanas y esa faceta de su novio, aunque le avergonzara admitirlo, le gustaba muchísimo. Pronto abrió los ojos sorprendida, sonrojándose un poco sin darse cuenta, mientras se mordía el labio, pues había sentido la prominente erección de Hiro chocar contra sus nalgas.

— Mmm… Parece que alguien amaneció muy animado… —comentó con burla, girando su cuerpo para quedar frente a su novio.

— Eso es culpa tuya.

— ¿Mía?

— Sip. Tú y tu sexy cuerpo tienen toda la culpa, de que amanezca tan duro en las mañanas —confesó haciendo que Gogo se sonrojará ante su atrevido comentario, ganándose Hiro un golpe en su hombro.

Hiro solo reía y la acercaba más hacia él, juntando sus cuerpos, dejándose invadir por la calidez de su novia.

No pudo evitar acariciar el vientre de Gogo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ella.

— ¿Qué piensas Hiro? —Preguntó curiosa.

— En el momento que peleábamos contra los robots… cuando Baymax dijo que estabas embarazada… Sabes sentí miedo pero… —no sabía si continuar pero al final lo hizo— me emocioné al pensar que tendrías un hijo mío… Un hijo nuestro… —admitió recordando la sensación en su pecho.

— No estoy embarazada Hiro —le aseguró ella posando una mano en la mejilla de él.

— Lo sé… Quisiera tener hijos algún día contigo…

— Hiro yo… —intentó decir algo la pelinegra sorprendida por la revelación de su novio.

— Te amo Leiko —dijo al fin mirándola a los ojos.

Al escuchar esas palabras ella no supo cómo reaccionar. Si bien era cierto que tenían 3 años de noviazgo, nunca se habían dicho te amo, al menos no así directamente, ambos solo lo decían cuando eran consientes de que el otro no los escucharía.

¿Por qué razón? No lo sabían, miedo tal vez, vergüenza quizás, no sabiendo como reaccionaria el otro. No eran de esas parejas que se gritaban cuanto se amaban a los cuatro vientos. Ellos lo demostraban con afectos, con caricias y ardientes besos. ¿Dramático? Así eran ellos.

Gogo iba a responderle algo, pero el teléfono de Hiro no la dejó.

— Amnn creo que debes ir a contestar —fue lo único que salió de sus labios, provocando una punzada de dolor en Hiro. La pelinegra se reprochó mentalmente por no corresponderle ese te amo que le había dicho tan sincero.

El pelinegro un poco desanimado, se separó de ella y se levantó de la cama, tomando su pantalón, para sacar su teléfono, era la tía Cass, rápidamente atendió.

— Hola tía Cass.

— Hola Hiro, cariño ¿Está todo bien?

— Si ¿Por qué la pregunta? —Cuestionó él preocupado al escuchar angustia en su voz.

— Te he llamado toda la mañana y no contestabas, además con lo que pasó anoche… —explicó algo alterada.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que pasó anoche? —Preguntó alarmado pensando que su tía hablaba sobre el ataque de los robots a la mansión.

— Llamaron a Krei esta mañana y le dijeron que se habían robado todo de uno de los almacenes de Krei-Tech y…

— Espera un segundo ¿Robaron Krei-Tech? —Se pasó una mano por su cabello, impactado por lo que decía su tía. Gogo al escuchar lo que dijo su novio se alarmó y se levantó de la cama, envolviéndose en la sabana para cubrir su desnudes, poniéndose a un lado de Hiro.

— Si… pensé que sabias…

— No, no lo sabía. Iré para allá de inmediato, necesito saber los detalles —musitó este molesto, porque no solo los habían atacado, sino que se aprovecharon de su descuido, robaron a Krei y ellos como unos idiotas no hicieron nada.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué te dijo Cass?

— Robaron Krei-Tech anoche —dijo apretando los dientes— ¡Se burlaron de nosotros! —Gritó lanzando su teléfono contra la pared enfurecido, asustando a Gogo.

Reaccionando solo cuando Hiro empezó a vestirse.

— Hiro espera, cálmate un poco…

— ¿Qué me calme Gogo? ¡Tuvo que haber sido ella! Como pudimos ser tan estúpidos… —estaba furioso consigo mismo, cansado de que se burlaran de ellos.

— ¡No lograras nada poniéndote así! —Le reclamó molesta por la actitud de su novio, era la misma que había tenido años atrás, cuando quiso matar a Callaghan— Hiro… —intentó detenerlo pero este simplemente se hizo a un lado.

— ¡Déjame en paz! —Gritó este volteándose hacia ella, mirándola molesto, se sintió mal al ver la expresión asustada y dolida de Gogo pero no cedió— quiero estar solo…

Salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo, dejándola allí parada completamente afectada por cómo le había hablado.

Sin darse cuenta, empezaron a dividirse.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 **Espero no me odien por terminar el cap tan amargo, pero lamentablemente es justo y necesario para el desarrollo de la historia, después entenderán por qué.**

 **También espero que no tarden mucho en sacar la segunda temporada de la serie animada de Big Hero 6, de ser así tendré que pausar el fic, puesto que estoy aferrada a la idea de que no se me escape nada y hacer que no sea tan ajena a la serie, que aunque este fic esté basada 5 años más tarde, me gusta agregar las cosas que Disney se encarga de crear y con las cuales nos ilustra y emociona.**

 **Es un quizás, aun no lo he decidido. Así que no se rompan mucho la cabeza pensando en esto.**

 **Les aseguro que terminare este fic si porque si.**

 **Byakko Yugure (reviewn del cap 8)**

 **Jaja si es que no me pude contener las ganas de escribir un especial sobre esa fecha, así que lo escribí 3 días antes y echándome una escapadita de mi pareja por un momentico jaja lo subí el 14 xD Siempre he visto a Honey como la atrevida del grupo, pues no se que hará con Fred jajaja Bueno a mi no me pareció tan extraño no sé, lo vi muy ella. Bueno Gogo aspira y estudia para ser una ingeniera en mecánica y robótica, hacer ese tipo de cosas no debe ser difícil para ella. Bueno si es un poquito obsesivo -.- pero bueh ya lo escribí así y créeme cuando te digo que tiene una razón muy fuerte a futuro. Digamos que ambas jajaja Si supieras que el regalo de Hiro fue el que más me costó más inventar pero me agrada que te guste! Gracias yo amo mucho hacerlas! Jajaja No le eches la culpa a Hiro a mí se me paso por alto escribir que a este se le había quedado el encendedor xD En fin, fallas técnicas! No para nada se quedó con Gogo así que todo le salió de maravilla. Jajajaja see lo hice con esa intención, se me ocurrió de último momento. Hasta luego!**

 **Byakko Yugure (reviewn del cap 9)**

 **Me alegra haberte hecho cambiar de opinión, me siento alagada! Algo es algo. Pues el apellido no lo saque del comic original de Big Hero 6, si es lo que estas pensando, se me ocurrió porque es el apellido del CEO de la Sony, así que me gusto, lo puse y ya. Gracias, me costó mucho escribirlo, quería que pegara con la personalidad de Gogo y me llevo algo de tiempo pero lo logre, quería hacer el cap más largo pero como me enfoqué mucho en el discurso de ella, tuve que partirlo en dos partes y bueh no fue tan mala idea. Somos dos, soy más de quedar una casa con algunos amigos, bebernos unas cervezas bien frías y comer comida chatarra. Jajajaja yo me reí mucho escribiéndolo. Jajajajajaja me hiciste reír demasiado con lo del piano, pero si el pobre sufrirá. Así es Tadashi y Kuriko se pondrán en marcha y todo les salió muy bien!**

 **PD: sigo riéndome por lo del piano jajaja.**

 ** _Publicado:_**

 **24 de febrero de 2019.**


	11. Enfrentamiento

**Notas de la Autora:**

 **Hola! Si lo sé, he faltado a mi palabra, no he subido cap en dos semanas, de verdad lo siento mucho, pero tuve varios imprevistos y no pude terminar de escribir el cap, sino hasta hoy que tuve tiempo.**

 **Espero no haberlos decepcionado y que disfruten este cap tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

 **Apoyen esta historia con un review, sé que hay muchos que leen esta historia, vamos no sean tímidos!**

 **Disclaimers:**

 **Los personajes de los Grandes Héroes no me perteneces, son propiedad de Disney/Marvel. Lo único de mi propiedad es la historia, la cual disfruto mucho escribiéndola y compartiéndola con ustedes.**

.

.

.

Capítulo 8: Enfrentamiento

.

.

.

En la mansión de los Frederickson, misma que ahora yacía destruida, Wasabi abría los ojos con pesadez, le dolía horrible el cuerpo, aunque no se comparaba con el tremendo dolor de cabeza que tenia. Se sentó sobándose las sienes, enfocando mejor su vista, soltando después un gritico al ver todo destruido y que estaba tirado en el piso de la sala. Lo peor era que estaba en calzoncillos, volvió a gritar como niña, totalmente horrorizado.

A unos metros de él, estaba Fred, aun dormido babeándose, acostado también en el piso y en ropa interior, a pesar de los gritos de su compañero, este no se despertó.

— Pe-pero… ¿Qué pasó aquí? —Se cuestionó confundido, alterado por no poder recordar nada.

Un carraspeo lo hizo voltearse, encontrándose con dos siluetas femeninas que él conocía muy bien.

— ¡Chicas! Me alegro de verlas —gimoteó el pelinegro, lanzándose a sus pies— díganme que no me pasó nada malo por favor.

— No te pasó nada malo —lo calmó con voz tranquila— aun… —soltó cambiando su semblante a uno molesto. Ahí fue cuando Wasabi cayó en cuenta que Honey tenía el ceño fruncido y lo miraba molesta.

— No puedo creer que hayas actuado así Wasabi —confesó Honey con molestia.

— De Fred me lo esperaba pero de ¿Ti? No puedo creerlo —siguió Gogo de brazos cruzados.

— ¡No entiendo nada! Se los juro, no me acuerdo de nada —lloriqueó abrazándose a las piernas de sus amigas.

— ¡Tú y Fred enmendaran este desastre! —Dictaminó Honey señalando a ambos acusadoramente.

La pelinegra solo se apartó bruscamente de Wasabi, dirigiéndose donde el rubio para despertarlo.

Tomó una botella que estaba en el destrozado sofá, esta milagrosamente estaba intacta, llena hasta la mitad. La destapó tranquilamente, para después echar su contenido en la cara de Fred.

— ¡Lo juro capitán Fantasia, soy inocente! —Gritó este sentándose de golpe, Gogo le dio un fuerte zape en la cabeza.

— ¡Déjate de tonterías!

— ¡Frederick, estoy sumamente molesta contigo! ¡Nos mentiste! ¡No les dijiste de ninguna fiesta a tus padres! ¡Y la mansión está destruida!

— Y-yo yo…

Gogo lo agarró de la quijada, obligándolo a mirarla.

— Escucha bien —empezó a decir la pelinegra— van a limpiar cada rincón de esta casa y no sé cómo demonios le van a hacer con las paredes. La quiero completamente limpia y reparada. No quiero excusas ¿Entendieron? —Preguntó mirando a ambos, sin soltar el rostro del rubio, que empezaba a quejarse por la fuerza del agarre, estos asintieron asustados— Muy bien ¡Mas les vale arreglar todo esto, si no quieren que los muela a golpes a los dos! —Amenazó— como Hiro, Honey y yo limpiamos mucho esta madrugada, no les ayudaremos —sentenció Gogo, soltando a Fred sin delicadeza.

— Eso y que casi nos arresta la policía, pensaron que éramos los agresores —añadió Honey Lemon fulminando a su novio con la mirada.

Las chicas se fueron de allí muy indignadas, no sin antes Gogo darle otro zape a Fred y uno a Wasabi en la cabeza. Dejaron a los chicos asustados y sin entender nada de nada, pues estos seguían sin recordar lo sucedido.

— ¿Qué rayos pasó anoche? —Se atrevió a preguntar Fred.

— No lo sé… Pero es tú culpa —musitó molesto Wasabi, lo apuntó con su dedo acusándolo.

.

.

.

.

Hace un buen rato que Baymax y Hiro llegaron a la propiedad de Krei. El Hamada habló con su tía sobre lo ocurrido, esta le explicó todo, al menos hasta donde ella sabía, mas no satisfecho con eso, Hiro quiso ir a Krei-Tech a corroborar los hechos con el empresario, pero Cass lo detuvo, alegando que lo mejor sería dejar que las cosas se calmaran un poco, puesto que Alistair estaba furioso y muy preocupado cuando salió hacia su empresa, pero sobretodo furioso.

Resignado, decidió ir a su habitación, tomaría una ducha y dormiría un poco, con tan agitada noche no pudo descansar como debía, necesitaba estar en sus cinco sentidos por si atacaban de nuevo.

Baymax siguió en todo momento a Hiro, solo hasta que este entró en su baño personal para ducharse, quedándose afuera para darle privacidad.

Aun conservaba aquella ropa tan formal. Empezó a quitársela con lentitud, mirándose en la pared de espejo instalada en aquel baño, detalló cada una de las marcas en su cuerpo, observó que tenia algunos chupetones, los mismos adornaban su cuello y pecho, también tenía varios rasguños en su espalda, siendo pruebas de la grandiosa noche de sexo que había tenido con su novia, antes del ataque sorpresa de los robots.

Inevitablemente pensó en ella, sintiéndose culpable y el ser mas detestable por como la había tratado. No entendió que le pasó en ese momento, siempre ha sido impulsivo y más aun cuando se molestaba, pero en definitiva se había pasado y no le sorprendería que su novia lo golpeara la próxima vez que lo viese, hasta el mismo quería golpearse en aquellos momentos.

Aun con esos pensamientos y sentimientos de culpabilidad, Hiro se metió en la ducha, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos, disfrutando el contacto del agua caliente contra su piel.

Ya aseado, salió del baño, cubierto solo con una toalla de cintura para abajo. Viendo a Baymax, que miraba la televisión, entretenido por las expresiones y diálogos de la gente del programa. Sonrió un poco al verlo allí tan ensimismado, pero su sonrisa se borró al recordar algo.

— Oye Baymax…

— Si, Hiro.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó anoche? Digo, tu batería suele durar mucho más tiempo, por las mejoras que les hice a tus súper condensadores… y la última vez que te descargaste fue esa noche en la que destruyeron la casa y eso fue porque tenías casi una semana sin recargarte… y recuerdo que lo hiciste hace poco, como hace 2 días ¿Qué sucedió amigo?

— Revisé mi sistema en busca de alguna falla o anomalía. No encontré nada, salvo que mi energía bajó de golpe en determinada hora —explicó Baymax, analizando su sistema, comprobando lo que le decía a Hiro.

— Eso es raro… —comentó rascándose la cabeza— tendré que revisar eso, no podemos darnos el lujo de que vuelva a pasar… De hecho haremos unas cuantas cosas…

.

.

.

.

Alistair en compañía de su asistente, revisaban un inventario de todo lo que se habían llevado, viendo que podían reponer, sacando cuentas de vez en cuando, siendo que la mayoría de los artefactos tecnológicos, eran encargos de sus respectivos clientes.

— No creo que podamos reponer todo esto señor Krei —confesó la mujer— no nos dará tiempo, firmamos contratos con estas personas y el plazo de entrega esta cerca, de no cumplir con el pedido seremos demandados —recordó con pesar.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? —Cuestionó preocupado justo ahora venían a robarle— Quizás deberíamos devolver el dinero de los pedidos y…

— Imposible señor Krei, recuerde que la mayoría de ese dinero lo usó para invertirlo en nuevas investigaciones y proyectos… Tampoco podemos compensarlo… estamos hablando de miles de millones, tal vez mas, dejaríamos la empresa en bancarrota.

— Dios… ¿Qué haremos? Los del gobierno son capaces de cerrar mi empresa por la falta… —musitó angustiado el empresario dejándose caer con pesar en su silla.

— Creo que debería reconsiderar la oferta de la señorita Yoshida… Tal vez ella pueda ayudarlo.

Krei no dijo nada, solo se quedó pensativo mirando a la nada.

.

.

.

.

Envuelta en su traje negro y teniendo su rostro cubierto, esperaba paciente en un desolado callejón de la ciudad, esperando a su nuevo peón.

Debía reconocer que ese individuo había hecho bien su trabajo, al principio dudó de que este tuviese éxito, sin embargo los espías que dejó en la mansión, le dijeron que el peón había hecho exactamente lo que ella le ordenó.

Le había ordenado colocarle droga a las bebidas de los dos héroes, al rubio con cara de tonto y al grandulón miedoso, como ella les decía, droga que ella misma le dio a su nueva pieza en el tablero, sus efectos no eran mortales ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, solo provocaba una gran sensación de felicidad y bienestar, además de inducir al consumo de alcohol, sin embargo, para Kuriko esto era suficiente, así podría dejarlos fuera de combate y poner en aprietos a los otros tres.

También le dio un extraño aparato, el cual poseía la capacidad de disminuir los niveles de energía, gracias a eso, este pudo dejar a aquel molesto robot fuera de combate también. Lo mejor es que todo funcionó, según supo, provocándole satisfacción.

Para cuando les dio la orden a sus espías de enviar "su regalo", supuso que los tres restantes del equipo tendrían muchos problemas. Aunque Hiro una vez más la sorprendió, según sus hombres, fueron ayudados por otros robots, pertenecientes al grupo y creados por el mismo Hiro, según sus fuentes.

Sin embargo, ella había ganado después de todo, logró su cometido y ahora Krei estaba donde lo quería.

— Llegas tarde —dijo Kuriko en voz alta.

Una figura masculina apareció detrás de ella, estaba cabizbajo, escondiendo su rostro con la capucha de su suéter y con sus manos ocultas en el mismo.

— Me dijeron que hiciste un buen trabajo —se atrevió a decir al ver que este no decía nada — ten —le lanzó una maleta que al caer contra el piso, se abrió, mostrando que estaba completamente llena de dinero— tu recompensa…

El desconocido miró la maleta que Kuriko le había lanzado, para después levantar su rostro hacia ella, sintió que la miraba fijamente. La pelirroja se preparó por si debía matarlo.

— No quiero tu dinero… —diciendo esto lentamente se quitó la capucha— quiero que sufran —susurró desquiciado.

Kuriko solo sonrió fascinada al ver la oscuridad en la mirada de aquel ser, otra pieza más para divertirse en su juego.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Estás segura que no quieres ir al médico? Te ves muy mal —le preguntó por enésima vez Honey a su amiga.

— Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar… —respondió Gogo, quitándole importancia a su estado para aminorar la preocupación de la rubia— No volveré a beber —murmuró tocándose la cabeza, tenía el estomago revuelto y sentía unas nauseas horribles.

La pelinegra se dejó caer una vez más en su cama, bajó la expectante mirada de Honey Lemon, la cual se sentía sumamente inquietada por Gogo. Fue a sentarse a un lado de ella en la cama, le haría compañía por un rato, al menos hasta que se quedara dormida.

Mientras, nuestra enferma heroína no dejaba de pensar en aquel extraño malestar, sintiéndose agotada tanto mental, como físicamente.

Sin poder evitarlo, pensó en Hiro.

.

.

.

.

La castaña preparaba la cena, en la tranquilidad de aquella elegante cocina. Tan absorta estaba en la tarea, que no notó cuando el dueño del lugar entró al sitio.

Se quedó observándola desde el marco de la puerta, con solo mirarla sus preocupaciones quedaron de lado.

¿Cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo solo?

No sabría qué sería de él, si se encontrase en la misma situación que ahora y no estuviera Cass en su vida.

Caminó en silencio, hasta posarse detrás de ella, para después rodear su cintura, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de esta. La Hamada se sobresaltó asustada, tranquilizándose después al percibir la esencia del perfume de su novio, mismo que a ella tanto le gustaba.

— Hola querido ¿Qué tal te fue? —Lo saludó dándose la vuelta, para darle un casto beso en sus labios.

— Aff… no muy bien —confesó este derrotado sin soltarla.

— Hiro quiere hablar contigo de lo sucedido —le comentó acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura— intenta no ser duro con él ¿Puedes?

— No te preocupes… no estoy molesto con él o los otros… —esa declaración le sorprendió a Cass— no fue su culpa, uno de los guardias nos traicionó, encontraron pruebas en su teléfono, fue él quien dio el aviso. La policía lo encontró inconsciente en el lugar, tal parece que lo abandonaron, le salió mal la jugada. Estamos rodeados de enemigos, están por todos lados —suspiró— no sé en quien confiar…

— Puedes confiar en mí y en Hiro —respondió está colocando una mano en su pecho, esto enterneció al empresario y estuvo a punto de besarla, pero algo, más bien un individuo, que se restregaba contra su pierna, lo distrajo, causando que mirara hacia abajo, viendo al suertudo gato— oh… en Mochi también —añadió Cass, mirando la escena con una sonrisa.

Un ronco carraspeo interrumpió el momento, llamando la atención de los enamorados y el gato.

— Hey Krei… —lo saludó apenado Hiro, rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo— siento lo de anoche… Lamento que yo y los demás no hayamos impedido el robo, y…

— Tranquilo Hiro, nos tomaron desprevenidos…

A pesar de que Krei no lo acusó, este se seguía lamentando.

— Aun así mantengo mi disculpa. Quisiera escuchar tu versión ¿Podemos hablar de ello?

Krei miró a Cass y esta asintió, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

— Vayan… Los llamaré cuando la cena este lista —les dijo a ambos con dulzura.

A paso sereno, Krei y Hiro abandonaron la cocina, se dirigieron a la sala, donde el pelinegro tomó asiento, mientras el rubio fue a servirse un trago de Whisky, en el mini bar, situado en una esquina de la sala.

— ¿Te sirvo un trago? —Ofreció Krei sin voltearse.

— No, descuida…

Una vez el empresario se preparó la bebida, se sentó en otro sillón frente a Hiro. Duraron un rato en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía por dónde empezar.

— Entonces… ¿Cómo fue? —Se atrevió a empezar Hiro. A lo que Alistair suspiró para empezar a contarle.

— Me avisaron esta mañana —hizo una pequeña pausa— A un grupo de guardias les tocaba relevar a sus compañeros una hora antes, al llegar se encontraron con los cadáveres de estos… habían sido masacrados, una escena horrible. Todo el lugar estaba sin electricidad, nada funcionaba y mis drones estaban destrozados. Avisaron de inmediato a la policía —bebió un poco de su trago antes de continuar— revisaron más a fondo el lugar una vez la policía llegó. Encontraron un sobreviviente, uno de los guardias, el más joven de todos, estaba desmayado y con un celular a su lado. Pensaron que había intentado pedir ayuda, pero resultó que era un traidor —el rostro de Krei se desfiguró mostrando molestia— en ese teléfono estaba toda la información que necesitaban para entrar sin ser detectados…

— ¿Lo interrogaron? —Preguntó Hiro ansioso por saber la respuesta.

— Si, la policía se encargó de ello. El chico asegura que no tuvo nada que ver. Dice que todo fue planeado por… una mujer —al terminar de decir esto ambos se quedaron viendo silenciosamente.

— Fue ella… esa maldita mujer —murmuró Hiro con rabia.

— Si… No se cansara hasta obtener lo que quiere…

— ¿No recuerdas nada? Es decir… el chip que ella tanto quiere ¿Seguro que no lo tienes?

— Créeme, me he partido la cabeza pensando… No logró recordar… Aunque para ser exactos, desconozco lo que tengo que recordar —confesó Krei con los hombros decaídos.

— No te preocupes, sea lo que sea, lo descubriremos —le aseguró el Hamada— por el momento… Tengo un plan y necesito tu ayuda.

.

.

.

.

El Hamada y Baymax esperaban a los demás, en uno de los edificios del centro de la ciudad. Esa noche todos ellos patrullarían. Hiro presentía que volverían a atacar Krei-Tech, lo mejor era estar prevenidos y listos para la batalla.

— ¿Qué hay Hiro? —Gritó Fred llegando al punto de reunión, Hiro al verlo quiso golpearlo, aun estaba resentido por lo de anoche. Iba a decirle algo al rubio pero luego vio que Wasabi llegaba también, aunque el afroamericano venia saliendo por la puerta de las escaleras.

— ¡Rayos Hiro! A la próxima nos reunimos en otro lado, algunos no volamos —comentó este cansado.

El líder del grupo solo rodó los ojos ante el comentario.

— ¿Y las chicas? —Preguntó Wasabi.

— Deben estar por llegar.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando Honey Lemon apareció, vistiendo su respectiva armadura.

— Hola chicos.

— Hola Honey Lemon —la saludó Wasabi avergonzado, después de que vio un video en internet, la observó avergonzado por todo lo que había hecho anoche, sentía muchísima vergüenza de haber actuado así.

— Hola amorcito —saludó Fred acercándose a ella, esperando que se le haya pasado la molestia.

— ¿Dónde está Gogo? —Preguntó Hiro extrañado al no ver a su novia.

— Oh, lo siento Hiro, ella no pudo venir, se sentía muy mal, así que se quedó en casa —explicó con un deje de angustia en su voz.

Este hecho preocupó a Hiro, provocándole nuevamente la sensación de culpa, al recordar su trato hacia ella esta mañana. Pero suprimió todo eso, debía estar sereno, por el momento tenía que mantener la cabeza fría. Ya después resolvería las cosas con Gogo.

— Muy bien ¿Cómo nos dividimos? —Preguntó Wasabi poniéndose serio.

— No lo haremos —respondió Hiro haciendo que todos lo miraran extrañados.

— Ehmn ¿Entonces? —Cuestionó ahora Fred.

—Debemos estar juntos, ellos tienen la ventaja de ser muchos y estando separados no seremos capaces de ganarles.

— Buen punto —le otorgó Honey pensativa.

— Pero son cuatro almacenes de Krei-Tech, los cuales tendremos que vigilar Hiro —musitó Wasabi con angustia.

— De hecho, solo serán dos —contestó con arrogancia, su equipo lo miró pidiendo explicación— la gente de Krei, Baymax y yo, movilizamos todo a dos de los almacenes, así será más fácil pero mucho más arriesgado, puesto que tienen más probabilidades de llevarse todo, pero tendremos mayor ventaja, esos almacenes están cerca el uno del otro, podremos defenderlos mejor.

— Eso y que yo los estaré apoyando desde el aire —habló Krei por el intercomunicador, todos, exceptuando a Hiro y Baymax, se sorprendieron.

— Así es, Krei nos apoyará desde casa. Gracias al sistema de seguridad de San Fransokyo, Krei vigilará con las cámaras satelitales y nos avisará de cualquier cosa —corroboró Hiro.

— Genial —dijeron los demás.

— ¡Bien no perdamos más tiempo! —dijo Hiro montándose en Baymax, los otros de inmediato lo siguieron. Wasabi aprovechó que Gogo no estaba y se subió a un lado de Hiro, agarrándose fuertemente del ala de Baymax, Honey se situó al otro lado del pelinegro como siempre y Fred esperó a que el robot despegara, para después dar un gran salto y agarrarse de uno de los brazos de Baymax.

.

.

.

.

Kuriko ya estaba lista, desde la seguridad de uno de sus helicópteros, el cual se encontraba invisible, dándole mayor protección. Miraba tranquila el siguiente almacén en su mira, pero algo en todo esto no le gustaba. Había muy poca seguridad en ese lugar.

Además, sus espías le avisaron que Hiro y Krei movieron todo, reduciendo su objetivo a dos almacenes. Ella no sabía si esos dos eran realmente estúpidos o tenían un plan entre manos, sea lo que sea, eso no la detendría. En realidad, se le hacía mucho más divertida la idea de luchar con estos, que robar el almacén.

Acarició levemente la esfera que le dio Tadashi esa mañana, la curiosidad de saber que hacia la carcomía por dentro, pero debía ser paciente.

— Jefa, estamos listos. Esperamos su señal —le habló uno de sus hombres por el comunicador.

— Manden primero a los robots —ordenó tranquila.

— Pero…

— ¿Quieres morir hoy?

— Entendido jefa —al hombre no le quedó más que resignarse al cambio de plan de su jefa.

El hombre dio la orden a los demás. La aeronave que permanecía oculta, se hizo visible, abriendo la compuerta. Los robots empezaron a bajar y la aeronave empezó a descender con lentitud.

En tierra, Hiro y los demás yacían escondidos, esperando el momento indicado para salir.

— Aun no hay señales de esa mujer. Veo muchos robots bajar hacia ustedes —informó Krei, observando todo en el computador— no hay actividad en el otro almacén.

— ¡Es hora de patear robots! ¡Salgamos y démosle con to…! —Fred no pudo seguir gritando, pues Hiro le tapó la boca y lo retuvo, impidiéndole salir.

— Cállate Fred, aun no —le dijo Hiro en susurros— debemos esperar.

Observaron en silencio como los robots empezaban a cargar los contenedores, para después subirlos a la aeronave, una vez esta terminara de aterrizar.

Kuriko también observaba todo, se extrañó que ninguna alarma se activara y que ningún guardia hiciera acto de presencia.

— ¿A qué juegas Krei? —Susurró para sí misma. Decidió que tendría que averiguarlo ella misma— Prepárense para bajar, la mitad se queda arriba —comunicó a sus hombres, no esperó respuesta de ellos, abrió una de las puertas del helicóptero, deslizándose después por una cuerda, hasta que tocó piso.

Vio como sus hombres hacían lo mismo, reuniéndose con ella.

— Revisen el lugar ¡Estén alerta!

Hiro al verla sintió la ira invadirlo, así como las ansias de salir a hacerle frente de una vez por todas y descubrir el rostro que escondía aquel casco. Debía calmarse.

— Hiro debemos detenerlos… —susurró Honey.

— No, aun no —le respondió viendo como los últimos hombres descendían. Esperó a que estuviesen en tierra.

— Hiro, que esperamos —bramó Wasabi en voz baja. Pero este no le hizo caso. Siguió atento.

— ¡Mini-Max! ¡Ahora! —Habló Hiro por su intercomunicador.

El nombrado junto con los Sky-Maxs y numerosos drones de Krei, aparecieron en el cielo, de inmediato apuntaron a los helicópteros, que aunque estaban invisibles, estos podían verlos, gracias al sensor de calor que Hiro les incorporó.

Les dispararon, derribándolos uno por uno. Las explosiones alertaron a los de abajo.

— ¡No pueden esconderse de Minimaximun! —Exclamó el pequeño robot derribando los helicópteros— ¡Caerán ante la justicia!

— ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! —Gritó Kuriko enfurecida, viendo caer sus maquinas y como sus soldados escapaban, lanzándose de los helicópteros antes de que los mismos fuesen destruidos— ¡Malditos cobardes! ¡Que esperan! ¡Dispárenles a esos robots! —Les ordenó a los que estaban con ella, estos no lo pensaron dos veces y levantaron sus armas, dispuestos a aniquilarlos.

— ¡Ahora! —Gritó Hiro saliendo del escondite con los demás.

— ¡Sufrirán la ira de Fredzilla! ¡Tornado de fuego y Hielo! —Vociferó dando un gran salto, girando en el aire, lanzando llamaradas y ventiscas de hielo, combinando ambos elementos, atacando a los robots, destruyéndolos en un instante.

— Mini-Max, ve con los demás a vigilar el otro almacén —ordenó Hiro al ver que estos habían acabado con su cometido— Krei, envía también a los drones.

— Entendido Hiro.

Al mismo tiempo Honey, inmovilizó con sus esferas gelatinosas a los hombres que pretendían destruir a sus compañeros en el aire y rápidamente creó unas de ácido, para lanzarlas hacia los robots que se acercaban a atacarla por un costado. Mientras, Wasabi en vez de activar sus cuchillas de plasma, decidió subirse a uno de los contenedores y atacar a los enemigos con disparos laser, con ambos brazos, les disparaba a los robots explotándolos, cubriendo a sus amigos a distancia.

— Baymax, modo sobremarcha, fase uno ¡Ahora! —Ordenó Hiro, cubriéndolo para que pudiese transformarse.

— Iniciando modo sobremarcha, fase uno.

La armadura de Baymax comenzó a cambiar de forma, haciéndolo un poco más grande y poderoso, sus alas pasaron a ser una gran espada, el robot la tomó en sus manos y la blandió hacia un puñado de robots, cortándolos de un solo golpe.

— Modo sobremarcha —exclamó el robot con voz más gruesa.

— Baymax, la aeronave destrúyela —pidió Hiro agitado, peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con un soldado, que se había escabullido para atacarlo, mismo que intentó atravesarlo con una espada de plasma, sin embargo Hiro lo esquivó, agarrándole el brazo, doblándoselo, para estamparlo con rudeza hacia el piso— ¡Honey! —La heroína volteó hacia donde Hiro y entendió el mensaje, pasándole una esfera pegajosa. El pelinegro la tomó y con la misma atrapó al hombre— no te muevas de aquí.

Baymax frente a la aeronave, a pesar de que esta era enorme, alzó la espada y la clavó en un costado, rajándola, haciéndole una nueva abertura para adentrarse y destruirla desde adentro.

La Yoshida no podía creerlo, sus hombres eran unos incompetentes y sus robots a pesar de que eran incontables, no eran tan fuertes. Desenvainó su espada, estaba dispuesta a pelear contra ellos. Iba a acercarse hacia la chica del grupo, la atacaría por la espalda. Aunque un disparo de energía hacia su dirección se lo impidió, tuvo que esquivarlo.

Molesta se giró a ver a su atacante, sonriendo al ver que había sido Hiro. Ahora su objetivo cambió, colocando su Katana al frente, amenazando a Hiro que se acercaba a ella con lentitud.

El líder de los Grandes Héroes, a medio camino, se quitó el casco, aventándolo al piso sin importancia, no tenia caso esconder su rostro, sabiendo que su enemiga lo conocía bien. La mirada furibunda y deseosa de venganza del Hamada solo satisfacía más a Kuriko.

— Vaya, vaya… pero si es el líder de los Grandes Tontos —dijo con burla para provocarlo.

— ¡Deja de ser una cobarde! ¡Vamos! ¡Quítate el casco! —Contraatacó Hiro mirándola con odio— ¡Acabaré contigo de una maldita vez! —Exclamó alterado, empuñando la espada de plasma, misma que le había arrebatado al soldado anterior, para enfrentarla. Kuriko ensanchó su sonrisa.

— Quiero verte intentarlo niñato —contestó burlona, poniéndose de pie para arremeter contra él.

Chocaron espadas, viéndose fijamente, a pesar que el casco de Kuriko le cubría el rostro, Hiro sabía que esta lo miraba, podía sentirlo. La embistió brutalmente, separándolos por un momento, agarrando impulso y volviéndola a atacar segundos después. Kuriko detuvo el ataque con su Katana y le dio un enérgico y brutal rodillazo a Hiro en el estomago, a pesar de que la armadura lo protegió, el golpe lo desestabilizó un poco, dándole la oportunidad a la Yoshida de volver a arremeter contra él, mas no contó con que Hiro esquivaría su ataque, golpeándola en la cabeza con rudeza, rompiendo una parte del visor del casco, dejando ver uno de los ojos de Kuriko.

El pelinegro la miró burlón, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por todo su cuerpo, por fin acabaría con esa mujer, con ese pensamiento en mente, se lanzó a atacarla nuevamente. La pelirroja estaba enfurecida, ese niñato la había sacado de quicio.

Kuriko paró su espada con su katana, usando solo una mano, para darle un tremendo puñetazo a Hiro en la cara, el fuerte golpe sí que lo sacó de balance, aturdiéndolo, haciéndolo soltar la espada, Kuriko iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad, iba a cortarlo en dos, no le importaba lo que pensara Tadashi después cuando se enterase.

Su katana salió volando por un disparo de Wasabi, esta le dirigió una mirada de odio. En su descuido, Hiro ya recuperado, volvió a golpearla en la cabeza, rompiéndole otra parte del visor, ahora este podía ver perfectamente sus ojos. Se disponía a terminar de romper la parte de enfrente del casco, verle la cara de una vez por todas, entonces una horda de robots saltaron a proteger a Kuriko, esta aprovechó y se alejó de ahí, tomando su Katana en el camino.

Hiro molesto les disparó a los robots unas bolas de energía con sus guantes.

— ¡No dejen que escape! —Gritó Hiro desesperado.

Fred fue el que reaccionó más rápido y se interpuso en el camino de esta, la Yoshida se puso en guardia y lo amenazó con su arma, Fred iba a apresarla con un ataque de hielo, cuando uno de los robots lo tomó de la cola y lo lanzó hacia donde estaba Hiro luchando con la horda de robots.

Honey y Wasabi, corrieron a ayudarlos, situándose ambos a un lado de Fred, quien se incorporaba molesto del piso.

A unos metros, Baymax observó que los robots tenían acorralado a Hiro y a los otros, así que optó por dirigirse hacia ellos para ayudarlos.

Kuriko se resguardó entre unos contenedores, mirando con expectación y furia a la vez, como los héroes derrotaban a sus robots.

"Es hora", pensó. Usaría lo que le dio Tadashi. Sin importarle que sus robots y unos pocos de sus hombres estuviesen allí, le daba igual. Activó aquella esfera metálica como le mostró su aliado y la lanzó hacia los Grandes Héroes.

La esfera a un metro de tocar el suelo, quedó suspendida en el aire, a centímetros de Baymax y a unos metros de los héroes.

— ¿Qué diablos es es…? —Wasabi no pudo continuar, la esfera se abrió y soltó un gran destello.

Todos, incluyendo los enemigos, fueron cegados por la luz, la esfera comenzó a adsorber la energía de los robots enemigos, en especial la de Baymax, que estaba más cerca y la de los trajes de los héroes. Toda la energía fue concentrándose en la esfera abierta, para cuando la robó toda, esta se liberó, creando una gran explosión, dando lugar a una onda expansiva, que los empujó a todos.

El cuerpo de Hiro chocó de espaldas con rudeza contra un contenedor, quedándose sin aire y golpeándose la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, veía borroso, todo le daba vueltas, se miró el pecho viendo su armadura sin vida, empezando a desmoronarse, sintió un tibio líquido deslizándose por su cabeza hasta su cuello. Intento moverse, quejándose adolorido. Miro a su alrededor, no lograba enfocar bien las cosas, solo veía espejismos, estaba aturdido. Escuchó unos pasos cerca de él. Trató de levantare una vez más, su cuerpo no le respondió.

Kuriko caminaba victoriosa hacia Hiro, saboreando el momento, entre los pedazos de sus robots, esparcidos por todo el lugar, que poco le importaban. Miró los cuerpos de los restantes del equipo de héroes, estaban vencidos, tirados en el suelo con las armaduras destrozadas, o lo que quedaba de ellas, puesto que se iban deshaciendo poco a poco, volviéndose polvo. En ese momento cayó en cuenta que solo eran 5, contando lo que quedaba del cuerpo robótico de Baymax, quien había recibido de lleno toda la explosión, se alertó al pensar que el miembro restante saldría en cualquier momento.

Al estar cerca de Hiro, vio como este trataba de ponerse de pie, mas no podía. Su sonrisa se ensanchó más al ver el estado tan deplorable del Hamada. Supo que la miraba, pero este no decía nada, sabía perfectamente que él estaría atolondrado, la sangre escurriendo de su cabeza, le indicaba que se había dado un buen golpe.

Kuriko se agachó lentamente para quedar a su altura.

— Ves… eres solo un tonto niñato… No puedes contra mi Hiro Hamada —le susurró al oído, saboreando cada palabra que salía de sus labios, Hiro quiso decirle algo pero solo salió sangre de su boca— oh… no te esfuerces querido —musitó acariciándole la mejilla, el pelinegro como pudo apartó su rostro del contacto de esa maldita— no te mataré, no hoy… Y no así, quiero divertirme contigo mucho más…

Hiro no pudo seguir escuchándola, perdió el conocimiento.

.

.

.

.

La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana de su habitación, dándole de lleno en la cara, frunció el ceño y se removió incomoda, no quería levantarse aun, dejándose invadir por la sensación de alivio en su cuerpo, después del tremendo malestar que la asaltó toda la noche, quería disfrutar del sueño y descansar un poco más.

Diez minutos después, no le fue posible seguir durmiendo, su estomago rugió con urgencia, de repente le había dado mucha hambre, suspiró con pesadez y optó por abrir los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces, acostumbrándose a la luz del día.

Se talló los ojos, incorporándose para quedar sentada en la cama. Estiró los brazos y tronó su cuello.

Después de haber ido al baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes, bajó al piso de abajo. Se extrañó al no encontrar a Honey en ningún lugar de la casa, le resto importancia, a lo mejor esta había salido temprano, como solía hacer a veces.

Buscó en la nevera leche, colocándola en la mesa, para luego sacar una caja de cereal de uno de los estantes, tenía demasiada hambre, así que no perdería tiempo preparando algo más elaborado.

Tuvo que comerse dos platos de cereal, algo de fruta y un poco de ensalada para poder quedar satisfecha. Esto le sorprendió mucho, dejándola algo inquieta, aunque al pensarlo mejor, recordó que anoche ni si quiera había cenado, quizás por eso se despertó tan hambrienta. Si… debía ser eso.

Se sirvió un vaso de agua, bebió sedienta todo su contenido y se sirvió otro, acabándoselo de la misma manera.

Cuando iba a subir las escaleras, sintió un fuerte mareo, causando que se aferrara fuertemente de la pared a su lado. Se asustó ¿Qué demonios era lo que le pasaba?

Se tocó levemente la cabeza. ¿Y si estaba embarazada? Pero ¿Cómo? Su periodo había bajado hace una semana, si estuviese embarazada se suponía que tendría algún retraso.

— Aff, acabemos con esto —murmuró para sí. Decidida a ir a una farmacia a comprar una prueba de embarazo, si lo estaba o no, debía comprobarlo de una vez para sacarse las dudas.

Terminó de subir las escaleras, yendo a su cuarto para empezar a vestirse.

Una vez lista, tomó las llaves y volvió a bajar para salir de la casa. Optó por ir caminando, después de todo la farmacia más cercana estaba a dos cuadras.

Caminó tranquila a su destino, sumida en sus pensamientos, iba a sacar su teléfono para revisar si tenía alguna llamada o mensaje. Se palmeó la frente al darse cuenta que lo había dejado en casa. Alzó los hombros resignada, lo revisaría luego.

Llegó a la farmacia, no había mucha gente, se acercó al mostrador, viendo a una chica castaña.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —Preguntó amablemente la joven.

— Quisiera un test de embarazo —habló Gogo serena.

La chica no se sorprendió y rápidamente buscó lo que la pelinegra pedía, colocándolo en el mostrador, frente a Gogo.

— ¿Algo más? —Preguntó, Gogo solo negó con un movimiento de cabeza— Muy bien serian 30 dólares.

Le entregó el dinero a la chica y salió de la farmacia, escuchando como la chica le deseaba un buen día.

Al llegar a la casa, pensó que quizás Honey habría llegado, pero la encontró silenciosa como la había dejado, suspiró y subió al piso de arriba.

Aventó su chaqueta y las llaves a la cama, dirigiéndose al baño después. Saldría de dudas de una vez.

Tomó la caja del test en sus manos, leyendo paciente las instrucciones, era la primera vez que usaba una.

"PRECAUCIONES"

"1. Siga rigurosamente las instrucciones para que los resultados sean válidos. 2. No utilizar después de la fecha de caducidad indicada en el envase. 3. No abrir el envase sellado hasta inmediatamente antes de usar. 4. Utilice el test sólo una vez. Deséchelo tras su uso. 5. Tratar la muestra de orina y la tira usada como potencialmente."

Siguió leyendo.

"RECOGIDA DE LA MUESTRA"

"La muestra de orina debe ser recogida en un recipiente limpio y seco, de plástico o vidrio. La muestra puede ser recogida a cualquier hora del día para utilizar el test pero resultará más exacto realizar la prueba con la primera orina de la mañana que contiene la mayor concentración de hormona HCG."

Giró la caja para continuar la lectura.

"MATERIALES"

"El test y la muestra de orina deben estar a la temperatura del ambiente (15º-30ºC). No abrir el envase hasta inmediatamente antes de realizar la prueba. 1. Sacar el test de prueba del envase sellado y quitar la tapa azul. 2. Introducirle test en la orina durante al menos 5-10 segundos con la flecha apuntando hacia la orina. IMPORTANTE: Asegurar que la orina no sobrepase la línea"MÁX." (Línea de máximo), ya que en tal caso la prueba no resultará correcta. 3. Retirar el test de la orina y colocarla en posición plana sobre una superficie limpia y no absorbente. 4. Esperar a que aparezcan las líneas rosas teñidas. El resultado se podrá observar dentro del tiempo de reacción completo de 5 minutos. No se deben tener en cuenta los cambios que se produzcan después de 5 minutos."

"INTERPRETACIÓN DE LOSRESULTADOS"

"Resultado positivo: EMBARAZADA. Aparecen dos líneas de color, una en la zona de control (C) y otra en la zona de test (T) paralelas entre ellas. NOTA: La intensidad del color en la zona de test (T) puede variar dependiendo de la concentración de HCG presente en la muestra. Este resultado indica posiblemente embarazo. Cuanta más concentración de HCG en la orina la línea en la zona de test (T) será más oscura. Resultado negativo: NO EMBARAZADA. Sólo aparece una línea de color en la zona de control (C). Ninguna línea de color aparece en la zona de test (T). Prueba inválida: No aparece la línea de control(C). NOTA: Un volumen insuficiente de orina o no seguir adecuadamente las instrucciones son las causas más frecuentes para que la línea de control (C) falle y se use el test de forma incorrecta. Revise las instrucciones y repita el test con una nueva tira. Si el problema persiste, por favor contacta con el distribuidor."

Dio un fuerte suspiro y se dedicó a hacer todo lo que se le indicaba al pie de la letra.

Esperó pacientemente que pasaran los 5 minutos para ver el resultado. Ya transcurridos los minutos, tomó aire y agarró la prueba entre sus manos.

(—) "Negativo"

Soltó de golpe todo el aire que había conteniendo, sintiéndose relajada. Aunque una parte de ella se decepcionó, no supo por qué, simplemente se sintió así. Envolvió la muestra en papel higiénico y la botó a la basura.

Salió del baño, algo más relajada, quedándose parada al oír la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse. Seguramente su amiga ya había llegado. Esperó a que Honey Lemon subiera las escaleras.

Cuando la vio, casi le da algo. Honey traía su brazo derecho enyesado y tenía un horrible y gran hematoma en la parte derecha de su rostro. Su semblante era decaído, ese brillo especial que siempre mostraba su amiga la había abandonado.

— Por Dios Honey ¿Qué te pasó?

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 **Bueno esto es todo por el momento! Espero les haya gustado, no me maten por haberlo dejado así. Una vez más discúlpenme por no haber actualizado antes. Veamos si mañana puedo subir el siguiente cap. Hasta pronto!**

 **Byakko Yugure**

 **Así es. A mí también me encanta! Sip muy ingenioso de su parte, lastima por el chico. Bueno si es una gran sorpresa, pero al leer este cap, ya entiendes porque Wasabi acabó así. Bueno que te puedo decir Honey tiene DEMASIADA paciencia xD Wow no me acordaba de esa parte de la película de Hellboy, aunque bueno acá no terminó siendo verdad. XD Eso es correcto, decidí poner a Mini-Max, no le vi ningún problema en colocarlo, me gusta mucho la verdad, siempre me saca una que otra risa. Bueno ya vimos lo que hizo la granada, espero haber cumplido las expectativas y no haberme pasado tanto. Como mínimo se merece un buen golpe, veamos qué pasa cuando se vean en el siguiente cap! Bueno la estoy esperando con ansias, necesito saber si Obake sigue vivo jajaja Me retracto un poco de lo que dije sobre ese apellido, si lo usé pensando en que era el apellido del CEO de la Sony, pero resulta que se me había pasado por completo (No sé por qué) que si aparece en el comic original de Big Hero 6, es el apellido del personaje de Sunfire, mil disculpas por esto mi querido lector. Me disculpo otra vez por la demora de este cap, nos vemos luego!**


	12. Proteger San Fransokyo

**Notas de la Autora:**

 **Disclaimers:**

 **Los personajes de los Grandes Héroes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney/Marvel. Lo único que me pertenece es esta historia, la cual escribo con mucho gusto y comparto con ustedes sin fines de lucro.**

.

.

.

Capítulo 9: Proteger San Fransokyo

.

.

.

— Por Dios Honey ¿Qué te pasó?

Su corazón se encogió al verla así, rápidamente se acercó a ella preocupada.

La rubia suspiró. — Es una larga historia —respondió sin ánimos. — Por el momento quisiera recostarme un poco —comentó dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

— Claro, te acompaño —accedió Gogo, colocándose a su lado, siéndole de apoyo. Ambas caminaron a la habitación de Honey.

Ayudó a Honey Lemon a recostarse en la cama, viéndola quejarse levemente de dolor, luego procedió a quitarle los tacones a su amiga, así estaría mucho más cómoda.

— Gracias Gogo —le agradeció con voz dulce.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Adolorida… —reconoció tocándose levemente la mejilla afectada.

— ¿Vas a decirme lo que pasó? —No se daría por vencida, tenía que saber por qué ella estaba en ese estado. Honey resopló con cansancio.

— Ay Gogo —soltó lamentosamente— tuvimos un enfrentamiento, iban… iban a robarle Krei otra vez... Hiro…

— Espera, espera ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Debí haber estado allí! ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

— Te sentías mal Gogo, no iba a dejar que fueses así —respondió con obviedad.

— Honey somos un equipo, debemos…

— ¡Por eso mismo! ¡No estabas en condiciones! —Replicó— ¿Cómo piensas que iba a dejarte ir? Además… me alegro mucho que no hayas ido —confesó mirándola a los ojos— nos derrotaron Gogo, estábamos ganando y… y de repente apareció esa cosa y… hubo una explosión —se detuvo un momento, no sabía bien cómo explicarlo— Ahora Baymax está destruido y nuestros trajes también… —terminó diciendo con pesar.

La Tomago quedó perpleja ante lo dicho por la rubia ¿Una explosión? ¿Baymax destruido? No puede ser ¿Sus trajes también? Debía ser una mala broma. Instantáneamente Hiro y sus amigos cruzaron por su mente.

— ¿Hiro? ¿Él está bien? ¿Los chicos están bien? ¡Dime Honey! —Exigió con preocupación.

— Tranquila, Wasabi y Fred están bien… están algo heridos pero nada grave —respondió tranquilizándola, aunque lo que le diría a continuación la alteraría seguramente— Hiro, pues… esta inconsciente, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza…

— ¿Qué?—Musitó al borde del colapso—Tengo que ir a verlo.

— ¡Espera Gogo! ¡Ni siquiera sabes donde esta! —Le gritó antes de que esta saliese por la puerta, Gogo no le prestó atención— ¡Gogo! —Soltó un fuerte suspiro en rendición, no podía detener a su impulsiva amiga.

No lograba procesar del todo la situación, sintiéndose abatida. Se culpaba internamente, por el hecho de que mientras ella dormía en la comodidad de su cama, sus amigos y su novio arriesgaban su vida. Impotencia, era eso lo que invadía su cuerpo en aquellos momentos.

Sin perder tiempo, la pelinegra fue a su cuarto, tomó las llaves, su chaqueta y celular. Bajando las escaleras apresurada, marcó el número de Cass. No tuvo que esperar mucho, esta le atendió a los tres tonos, para ese momento ya estaba en la cochera frente a su moto.

— Gogo… querida. He estado llamándote —respondió Cass, tenía la voz entrecortada y algo ronca, la pelinegra pensó que estaría llorando.

— ¿Cómo está Hiro? —Preguntó directa, no estaba para habladurías.

— Aún no despierta —gimoteó angustiada.

— Iré para allá —informó mientras se montaba en su moto, sosteniendo el casco con su mano libre— pásame la dirección a mi teléfono por favor —pidió rápidamente. Cass accedió y se despidieron brevemente.

Guardó su teléfono, en uno de los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta, para luego colocarse su casco y encendiendo su motocicleta segundos después.

.

.

.

— ¿Quién era? —Preguntó Alistair con curiosidad, tendiéndole un café, esta se negó a tomarlo.

— Era Gogo, viene para acá —dijo Cass, mientras le enviaba la dirección a la pelinegra por mensaje, Krei asintió levemente.

El rubio la miró silenciosamente, notando sus manos temblorosas.

— Debes calmarte amor, él estará bien.

— Lo sé, pero aun así no puedo evitarlo —murmuró afligida— pude haberlo perdido Alistair ¡Oh dios! —Algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

— Cass… Tranquila… Ven aquí —pidió el empresario, tomándola del brazo para acercarla a él, la abrazó con fuerza, siéndole de apoyo, permitiéndole a la mujer llorar en su pecho— todo va a estar bien.

— No sé que haría si perdiera a Hiro —dijo entre lágrimas con la voz entrecortada, aferrándose fuertemente al pecho de Krei— no soportaría perderlo a él también…

.

.

.

Tarareaba una canción en voz baja, enfocada en su computador, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornando su rostro. Trabajaba en la tranquilidad de su oficina, tenía mucho que hacer por desgracia, aunque eso no le quitaría el buen humor a Kuriko.

Rememoraba complacida los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Saboreando cada recuerdo, sobre cómo había vencido a Hiro y a su equipo. Sin embargo, era consciente que un miembro del mismo no estuvo presente. Por lo visto, la que faltó era la noviecita del Hamada. Ya se encargaría de ella luego. Por el momento, gozaría de su victoria.

Una risita salió de su boca, al caer en cuenta que quizás, la chica estaría sumamente afectada por la condición de su novio ¡Cuánto le divertía hacer sufrir a las personas! Y por lo que le informaron sus contactos, el Hamada todavía no recobraba el conocimiento.

— Señorita Yoshida —la llamó su secretaria.

Tan pérdida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no vio cuando esta ingresó a la oficina.

— Alice, dime.

— El señor Nanashi vino a verla.

Se extrañó ante lo que dijo su asistente. Eran muy pocas las veces que él había ido a visitarla a su oficina. Alguna razón tendrá.

— Hazlo pasar. Y que nadie nos moleste —ordenó con firmeza a la secretaria sin mirarla. La chica se retiró de allí sin decir nada más.

Oyó el característico sonido de la puerta al abrirse, no levantó la mirada del computador, sabía que eso irritaría a su visitante, le encantaba hacerlo enojar de vez en cuando. Hubo silencio por varios minutos, ninguno de los dos hablaba, ella podía sentir su penetrante mirada recorrerla e incluso oír su pesada respiración, eso solo significaba que estaba molesto.

— ¿Ahora te haces la interesante y me ignoras?

— Buenos días Tadashi ¿O debería decir Nanashi? —Preguntó con burla— estoy bien, gracias por preguntar —soltó con sarcasmo fingiendo enojo.

— Guárdate tu sarcasmo para después —replicó enojado — has estado ignorándome ¿Usaste lo que te di?

— Si. En definitiva tienes que crear más de esas ¡Fue sensacional!

— No es tan fácil… es… es algo… complicado… hacer esa bomba lleva mucho tiempo ¿Acabaste con ellos?

— Digamos que… no. Al menos no van a darnos problemas por el momento —declaró observando a Tadashi resoplar con fastidio.

— Ósea que desperdiciaste lo que te di —comentó cansado.

— No la desperdicié, están acabados y con el orgullo por el piso, te lo puedo asegurar. Cambiando de tema, dentro de un rato me reuniré con los otros peces gordos ¿Quieres acompañarme?

— No, las apariencias son lo tuyo —alzó los hombros— no sé si pueda contenerme al ver al hombre que asesinó a mis padres.

— En algún momento tendrás que hacerlo, recuerda el plan.

— Sin robot no hay plan —recordó en defensa— aun sigo esperando por ti…

Kuriko rodó los ojos.

— Mejor dime ¿A qué has venido?

.

.

.

Al cabo de unos minutos, estacionó su moto frente al hospital. Bajándose de la misma, tan rápido como sus temblorosas piernas se lo permitieron. Quitándose el casco antes de entrar. No se molestó en pasar por recepción, Cass le había pasado toda la información necesaria. Hiro estaba internado en el piso 8, habitación 139.

Montándose en el ascensor, esperó impaciente llegar a su destino. Su corazón latía con fuerza, los ojos le picaban. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento y un nudo apareció en su garganta. Dios, cuanto lamentaba no haber estado allí. Aun así…

¿Habría cambiado en algo?

Desconocía la respuesta. Le daba rabia. El sentimiento de culpa e impotencia le carcomían por dentro.

Apenas la Hamada vio a Gogo, corrió hacía ella sin pensarlo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraban abrazándose. Ambas se abrazaban a la otra con fuerza, reconfortándose y brindándose silenciosamente el apoyo que necesitaban en esos momentos. Cass perdida en el llanto y Gogo intentando reprimirlo. Se separó un poco de Cass para mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo está Hiro? —La voz le salió quebrada sin quererlo.

La castaña tomó aire para calmarse y poder explicarle la condición de su sobrino a la Tomago. Gogo esperó con paciencia, comprendiendo lo difícil que era esa situación para la tía de su novio.

— Mi pobre niño tiene tres costillas rotas —casi se echa a llorar otra vez— tuvo… tuvo una leve contusión, debido al fuerte golpe que se dio en la cabeza. Esta estable, pero el doctor no sabe cuándo va a despertar… Dijo… dijo que podría tomar días, semanas o… meses —no pudo reprimir mas el llanto, volvió a llorar.

El corazón de Leiko se estrujó de dolor ante lo dicho por Cass. A pesar de ser una persona renuente a las muestras de afecto, volvió a abrazar a la Hamada. ¿Qué se supone que haría ella? Si Hiro no despertaba… Esa pregunta retumbó estruendosamente en su mente. No quería ni pensarlo.

— ¿Puedo verlo? —Preguntó en un susurro sin romper el abrazo.

— No por el momento —Cass se despegó para verla— están examinándolo, el doctor quiere estar seguro de que no tiene otros daños o heridas, pero podremos verlo en cuanto terminen.

Fueron a sentarse pasado un rato. Ninguna dijo nada, se quedaron en silencio. Cada una luchando con su propio miedo. Krei apareció minutos más tarde. Apenas Gogo lo vio, no sin antes saludarlo, lo asaltó con muchas preguntas de lo ocurrido. El rubio con suma paciencia, empezó a explicarle todo.

.

.

.

.

Esa misma tarde, tal y como había dicho, Kuriko se reunió con los grandes empresarios del mundo tecnológico. Los peces gordos, como ella les decía.

Hipócritas sonrisas y fingida cortesía, le dieron la bienvenida en aquella reunión. Era obvio que no la querían allí. No supo si fue por su apellido, o por el simple hecho de ser mujer. Quizás ambas. Pensó que Krei estaría en aquella junta pero se equivocó, a lo mejor no tenía tiempo para ello, seguramente estaría arrancándose los pelos de la preocupación, se le salió una sonrisa ante tal pensamiento.

— Es un honor tenerla con nosotros, señorita Yoshida —habló el más grande de todos, el pez más gordo, el responsable de todo aquel complot.

— Créame que el honor es mío Sr. Marshall… —su voz sonó tranquila, aunque por dentro deseaba estrangular a aquel viejo.

— Esperemos que le vaya muy bien en los negocios. No queremos que termine como su padre… —insinuó con una falsa sonrisa.

Kuriko se contuvo ante aquel comentario. Manteniendo como pudo su rostro indiferente, no caería en las provocaciones de aquel viejo.

— No se preocupe por eso Sr. Marshall. No soy como mi padre —lo miró directo a los ojos, mirándolo altanera.

Después de eso, el viejo no comentó nada más. La reunión siguió como si nada, los empresarios hablaron de las ventas y los nuevos proyectos que cada una desarrollaría. Kuriko dio a conocer varias investigaciones y proyectos que se proponía a cumplir. Asombrando a uno que otro, llamando el interés de la mayoría de los hombres en esa sala, endulzándolos con su encanto y su gran habilidad para los negocios.

Exceptuando a Marshall. No lograba confiar del todo en ella. Y no se equivocaba.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Pero mamá! —Rezongó con inconformidad.

— ¡Pero nada Frederick! Estas castigado por un mes. Además suspenderemos todas tus compras y pedidos por internet. Has colmado mi paciencia destruyendo la casa ¡Arruinaron mis jarrones griegos favoritos! ¡Agradece que no te enviemos a un reformatorio!

— No mamá por favor, no hagas eso ¡Papá por favor!

— Lo siento hijo, tu madre tiene razón.

Fred dejó caer su cabeza derrotado. Su madre estaba muy enojada como para poder hacerla cambiar de opinión y era claro que su padre no iba a contradecirla para ayudarlo. Debía asumir sus errores. Se sentía patético.

De los 5, él había sido el único que había salido bien parado de la batalla. Simplemente tenía unos cuantos hematomas por todo el cuerpo y una que otra laceración. ¡Ah! También se había roto la nariz, pero solo eso. Tenía mucha suerte. Lo malo, su súper mega traje se hizo polvo. Eso le había dolido en el alma y en su orgullo de héroe.

— Esto apesta —susurró apartando la vista de la enorme pantalla, donde sus padres lo miraban con el entrecejo fruncido, bueno, siendo fingido por su padre al menos.

En ese momento, un hombre le hace una seña a su madre y esta se disculpa, antes de retirarse rápidamente. Quedando su padre y el completamente solos.

— Así que… ¿Qué tal estuvo? —Preguntó con suma curiosidad el Sr. Frederickson.

— ¡Del asco! ¡Nos patearon el trasero! ¡Mejor dicho limpiaron el suelo con nosotros!

— No me refiero a eso hijo.

— Ah no… ¿Entonces?

El mayor miró a ambos lados, revisando que no hubiera moros en la costa.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta? —Preguntó con absoluta emoción.

— Aaaahhh esooo —canturreó con una sonrisa— ¡Estuvo de locos papá! No recuerdo nada de nada ¡Pero estuvo genial! —Gritó alzando los brazos con emoción.

— Jajajaja ¡Clásico!

Padre e hijo compartieron sonrisas de complicidad.

.

.

.

.

Respiró profundo antes de entrar. Una punzada cruzó por su pecho al verlo. Varios moretones adornaban su rostro. Su cabeza había sido cuidadosamente vendada. Los ojos color café, que a ella tanto le encantaban, estaban completamente cerrados. Deseó fuertemente verlos abiertos otra vez, reflejándola con aquel brillo tan especial en su mirar, que solo le pertenecía a ella. El pecho de Hiro se alzaba levemente con cada respirar, un vendaje cubría todo su tórax, privándola de ver ese torso que innumerables veces le había brindado apoyo y calidez. Siguió bajando, hasta toparse con la sabana de hospital, cubriéndolo de su cintura para abajo.

Se notaba tan frágil, tan vulnerable. Le rompía el corazón verlo así. Solo le daban ganas de echarse a su lado, estrecharlo entre sus brazos con fuerza, protegerlo de todo y de todos los que quisieran hacerle daño. No se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, hasta que sintió las gruesas gotas deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Sacudió su cabeza y secó las lágrimas bruscamente. No era tiempo de ser débil, seria fuerte. Hiro la necesitaba. Ella estaría allí velando por él hasta que despertara. Y aun cuando abriera sus perfectos ojos cafés, ella seguiría allí a su lado, por siempre.

— Te amo mi amor… —susurró tristemente acariciándole una de sus mejillas.

Lo que daría ella por devolver el tiempo.

.

.

.

.

Al siguiente día, los chicos fueron a visitar a su amigo al hospital, ya mucho más descansados y un poco menos adoloridos, solo un poco. Gogo se había quedado con Hiro, tenía unas enormes ojeras, prueba que no había dormido en toda la noche, cuidando de él en todo momento.

La pelinegra apenas tuvo a Wasabi y a Fred en su campo visual, saltó hacia ellos, aliviada de que estuviesen bien. El primero andaba en muletas, poseía su pierna izquierda enyesada, sin embargo, esto no fue impedimento para estrechar a su amiga entre sus brazos. Fred en cambio, presumió ante ella su nariz rota, la cual había sido debidamente arreglada, alardeando que no le había dolido casi. Ella solo lo golpeó en el hombro, diciéndole que lamentaba que el golpe en la nariz, no le hubiese quitado lo idiota, pero terminó abrazándolo también, agradecida de que estuviese ileso.

Cuando vio a Honey, fue a ella. Abrazándola con delicadeza para no lastimar su brazo enyesado, susurrándole al oído un sincero "Lo siento" la rubia le devolvió el abrazo comprensiva.

— Entonces ¿Qué sigue? —La voz de Wasabi salió con pesar.

Todos se miraron en silencio, esperando que alguno diera su aporte.

— Yo protegeré la ciudad en lo que ustedes se recuperan —habló Gogo con seguridad, dejando atónitos a los otros.

— No estoy de acuerdo con eso —refutó Honey.

— Ni yo —apoyó Wasabi— nos patearon el trasero siendo cinco, tú sola no podrás.

— Soy la única que tiene su traje y no está herida. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Si la ciudad queda indefensa será un completo caos.

No dijeron nada al comprender las palabras de la pelinegra, cabizbajos suspiraron con pesadumbre. No tenían opción, debían proteger la ciudad ante todo.

— Bueno técnicamente no serás solo tú —añadió Fred hablando por primera vez, todos lo miraron confundidos— esta Mini-Max, los Sky-Max y… ¡Pues obvio que yo!

— Ok, capto los dos primeros, pero ¿Tú? No estarás pensando en usar a Mega Godzilla —comentó su novia con inquietud, esa sería una pésima idea. Fred podía terminar destruyendo la ciudad él solo, ahorrándoles el trabajo a los villanos, definitivamente era mala idea.

— Nope, aunque no es mala idea —consideró el rubio, rascándose la barbilla con aire pensativo.

— Esa es una MUY mala idea. Terminarás destrozando la ciudad tu mismo —recalcó Wasabi, sudando frio de solo imaginárselo.

— ¡Al punto Fred! —Soltó Gogo irritada.

— ¡Usaré mi viejo traje de héroe! Desde este momento miraré al pasado y rememorare el inicio —hablaba como si estuviese narrando un comic, mirando la pared como si fuese un infinito horizonte— cuando no era nada más que un simple novato, jugando a ser héroe y… —Gogo lo golpeó en la cabeza— ¡Auch! ¡Me interrumpiste en la mejor parte!

— Concéntrate Fred, esto es serio. Según supe, tú y Hiro se deshicieron de los viejos trajes. Eso fue lo que todos acordamos, si no queríamos que los robaran.

— Jeje pues, pensamos que sería una lástima y que quizás llegáramos a necesitarlos —explicó nervioso ante la mirada intimidante de los demás— así que los guardamos en el bunker secreto de la familia ¡Pero no se preocupen chicos! Están bajo máxima seguridad —sonrió sin darle importancia.

— Omitiré la parte en que nos mintieron. Esta decidido, Fred y yo protegeremos San Fransokyo.

.

.

.

La noche era oscura, la densa niebla cubría la ciudad, siendo la temperatura tan baja, que podría hasta congelarte los huesos.

A pesar del clima, no se detendrían. Tenían órdenes que cumplir. Su jefa los mataría seguro si la desobedecían.

Infiltrándose por segunda vez, en la inmensa bodega de Krei-Tech. Su misión era simple, la harían volar en pedazos. Esta vez no robarían nada, no perderían tiempo y energía llevándose las cosas, mejor explotarlas. Aunque los Grandes Héroes no estarían para detenerlos, eran cautelosos, aparte de no haber ninguna clase de vigilancia, no dudaron en que quizás, los guardias estarían escondidos, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para salir y atacarlos.

La oscuridad en la bodega era total, pero esto tampoco los detuvo.

— No pensé que atacarían tan pronto —los hombres buscaron a la persona que había dicho eso.

Vieron una silueta femenina en la oscuridad de la bodega, eran capaces de verla únicamente por el brillar resplandeciente del traje nano-tecnológico. Retrocedieron apuntando sus armas hacia la mujer, no pudieron dar un paso más.

Detrás de ellos, se hizo presente una ardiente llamarada, que alumbró el lugar y al invocador de la misma, por unos segundos, algunos le apuntaron, otros no perdieron de vista la silueta amarilla.

— Oigan, no se vayan tan rápido. La diversión aun no comienza —la masculina voz sonó gruesa, un poco espeluznante para el grupo de hombres.

Activaron la visión nocturna, distinguiendo mejor a los sujetos. Al reconocer a dos de los Grandes Héroes, quedaron sorprendidos, durando poco la sorpresa, no dudaron en atacarlos.

— ¡Mátenlos! —Gritó el sujeto que parecía ser el líder de los demás.

La batalla dio inicio, Gogo y Fred esquivaron los disparos con agilidad. El lubio lanzó varias llamaradas de su traje, rodeando a los enemigos, situándolos, impidiendo que escaparan y quitándoles movilidad. Gogo los fue noqueando uno a uno, mientras Fred los contenía con sus llamas.

— ¿Eso fue todo? —Lanzó Gogo al aire— fue demasiado fácil —desactivó el visor de su casco, viendo a Fred incrédula.

— No trajeron robots ¡Quizás ya no tengan! ¡Ja! ¡Los vencimos a todos seguramente! —Exclamó alegre el rubio.

— Es probable o… a lo mejor no los necesitaban —argumentó Gogo explotando su chicle— Mini-Max ¿Qué tal todo por allá? —habló a través de su intercomunicador.

— Sin señales del enemigo compañera de batalla —le contestó en su tono animado el robot.

Fred revisó con la mirada los enemigos inconscientes. Notando que uno de ellos llevaba un paquete, se acercó para tomarlo.

— ¡No lo toques! —El grito de la pelinegra lo congeló.

— ¿Por qué?

— Puede ser una bomba.

— Nah, no lo creo —Fred iba a tocar el paquete. Gogo lo detuvo, agarrándolo por la parte de atrás de su traje, tirándolo lejos.

Después ella misma se aproximó al paquete, comprobando efectivamente que era una bomba, mucho c4 para ser exactos, por fortuna no estaba activado el detonador. Agradeció enormemente, que las llamas de Fred no hayan llegado al mismo, sino hubiesen volado en pedazos. Ataron a los hombres, dejarían que la policía, que ya iba en camino, se hiciese cargo, pero por si acaso dejaron a los drones de Krei vigilándolos.

— ¡Gogo! ¡Fredy! ¿Me escuchan? —Era Honey quien les hablaba por el intercomunicador.

— ¡Te escucho amorcito!

— ¿Qué pasa Honey? —Preguntó con intriga.

— Es Alto Voltaje, están robando un banco.

No lo dudaron ni un minuto, salieron de aquella bodega con rapidez. Gogo llevaba a Fred en su espalda, mientras patinaba velozmente sobre el concreto. La pelinegra estaba irritada, tener que lidiar con esas locas amantes de la música, era lo menos que quería en aquellos momentos. Aun así, debían proteger la ciudad, no importar quien fuese el enemigo. Aunque le extrañaba un poco que ese par, haya decidido robar un banco aquella noche, tenían tiempo que no realizaban algún tipo de disturbio y siempre que lo hacían terminaban tras las rejas de la prisión.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al banco, desde afuera podían escuchar la estrepitosa música. Fred dio un pequeño salto, quedando al lado de la pelinegra.

— ¡Vaya, si que se están divirtiendo! Lástima que tengamos que arruinar la fiesta —comentó, Fred como niño a punto de cometer una travesura.

— Muy bien, acabemos con esto —adentrándose en el lugar, seguida por Fred.

Al entrar, Gogo se irritó mucho más, si es que eso era posible. Los guardias de seguridad en vez de detener a las mujeres, las aclamaban y les gritaban piropos. Estas solo bailaban coquetas, desactivando todo el sistema de seguridad con sus descargas eléctricas, era obvio que su plan era distraer a los guardias y robarse todo el dinero que había en la bóveda.

— ¿Es enserio? Arrg… no pueden ser mas idiotas —masculló refiriéndose a los guardias, quienes estaban atontados por las dos rubias.

— Vaya, Vaya pero si es la gran heroína. Pensé que habías dicho que los Grandes Héroes estaban acabados mamá. Me debes 100 —habló Yulibert a su madre, quien estaba atónita por la presencia de esos dos.

— ¡Ja! ¡Ya quisieran brujas! ¡Somos Invencibles! —Alardeó Fred mofándose de ellas.

— Pero… pero… no puede ser —la madre estaba sorprendida, no hallaba que decir.

"¿Cómo se enteraron?", se cuestionó Gogo mentalmente. No entendiendo como era que esas locas, sabían que ellos habían sido derrotados. Sacudió su cabeza, no era el momento, debían terminar con ellas. Aprovechando que estas habían empezado a pelear entre sí, sobre una tonta apuesta. Gogo atacó a ambas con unos pequeños discos, que se abrieron a milímetros de impactar con su objetivo, apresándolas con unas cuerdas que salieron de estos.

A pesar de que estaban atadas, intentaron darles con alguna carga eléctrica, proveniente de la esfera encima de ellas. Fred entró en acción, esquivando el ataque y con un cuadro que tomó de una pared, golpeó con fuerza la esfera, alejándola lo suficiente de las dos ladronas. Gogo no dudó en acercase a ellas y despojarlas de los brazaletes con los que controlaban las descargas. Los guardias abuchearon a los héroes. Gogo quiso golpearlos por estúpidos, pero Fred la retuvo, alegando que golpear a los civiles no era de héroes.

Esperaron a que la policía llegara, vigilando a las mujeres, no confiaban en los "guardias" para tal tarea, podrían liberarlas en lo que se fueran.

Una vez vieron como los policías se las llevaban, optaron por seguir su patrullaje. Y una vez más Honey los llamó.

— ¿Ahora qué? —Preguntó cansada la pelinegra.

— Yama está haciendo de las suyas en los muelles, robará toda la mercancía de los barcos —informó Honey Lemon con angustia.

— ¿Qué todos se antojaron hoy? —Cuestionó exasperada Gogo.

— Quizás sea por el video que infiltraron en internet —habló ahora Wasabi por el intercomunicador.

— ¿Qué video? —Preguntó confundida la pelinegra.

Su teléfono sonó, Gogo no dudó en revisarlo, sacándolo de su escondite. Wasabi le había enviado el enlace del video, enseguida lo abrió. Fred de chismoso, se puso al lado de ella para verlo.

El titulo del video era "La caída de los héroes" en el mismo se mostraba claramente, el momento de la explosión, desde un ángulo algo lejos, pero aun así se notaba que eran ellos por sus armaduras. Vio como sus amigos y enemigos, salían suspendidos por la poderosa onda expansiva, quedando todos esparcidos por el piso destrozados y afectados gravemente por la gran explosión. Ahora Gogo entendía la actitud de esas dos locas al verlos. Seguramente debían haber visto el video y creyendo que habían sido vencidos, aprovecharon la oportunidad de realizar el crimen.

Y no solo ellas, por lo visto, el video incitó a otro criminal, la heroína esperaba que fuese el único.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Ahora todo el mundo sabrá que nos patearon el trasero! Es humillante —murmuró Fred afligido.

— Ni modo… Aun así debemos seguir Fred, San Fransokyo nos necesita —habló con seriedad la pelinegra.

Una vez más, se movieron hacía su objetivo. En el camino, Gogo volvió a comunicarse con Mini-Max, relajándose un poco, pues este le informó que todo estaba tranquilo por la segunda bodega de Krei-Tech. De todas formas, la pelinegra le ordenó al pequeño robot que siguiese con la vigilancia.

Poe fin llegaron a los muelles, pudieron observar a lo lejos, a Yama junto a sus matones robando las embarcaciones. No les tomó mucho derrotarlos, provocando que Yama saliera huyendo despavorido. Gritando algo sobre no confiar e internet, dejando a algunos de sus hombres caídos atrás y otros siguiéndolo de cerca, huyendo también. No se molestaron en perseguirlo, sabían que eso sería suficiente para mantener al margen a Yama. Esta vez Wasabi los llamó, diciéndoles que los Mad Jack's atacaban también.

Gogo suspiró con cansancio, sería una noche muy larga.

.

.

.

.

Mientras, en la tranquilidad y seguridad que le brindaba su celda, más específicamente en su pequeña cama. Callagham leía un libro, había sido un regalo de su hija, se lo había dado la última vez que había ido a visitarlo, la semana pasada. Quién diría que encontraría la paz que tanto necesitaba, en una celda de máxima seguridad.

Después de tanto, Hiro lo había perdonado. Su hija dos años atrás, se había atrevido a visitarlo. Todo mejoró considerablemente para él. Además faltaba poco para cumplir su sentencia, la cual le habían rebajado por buen comportamiento. Lo único de lo que se arrepentía enormemente el hombre, era de la muerte de su alumno favorito.

¿Cómo pudo dejar atrás a ese chico?

Detestó por mucho, las atrocidades que provocó en el pasado. Una de ellas era no haber salvado a Tadashi. Aun no lograba perdonarse eso, aun no llegaba a ese nivel de paz, pero al menos ahora podía mirarse en el espejo y no ver a un monstro en sí mismo.

Escuchó unos pasos resonar fuera de su celda, mas no le prestó atención, seguramente debía ser un guardia, fue eso lo que pensó el antiguo profesor.

No sabía que se equivocaba.

El blandir de una espada y el sonido del corte segundos después, lo sobresaltó. Asustado, vio como los pedazos de barrote chocaban estruendosamente contra el piso al caer.

— Muy buenas noches, Profesor Callagham —le habló ¿Una mujer? Se pregunto a sí mismo. La voz y su figura la delataban, pero el casco que traía puesto lo hacía dudar. Estaba atónito, iba a gritarles a los guardias, un fuerte golpe en la cara se lo impidió— No, no. Arruinarás la vida de esos pobres guardias y la de su familia. No querrás que los mate ¿O sí?

Callagham negó rotundamente, en total silencio. Lo menos que quería, era acabar con la vida de otras personas.

— Bien, me alegra que cooperes cariño —seguidamente vendó sus ojos y activando unas esposas de energía, que sacó de su traje negro, le esposó sus manos tras la espalda al ex profesor— Ahora escuche con atención… La vida de su hija está en mis manos, haga cualquier estupidez y ella pagará las consecuencias.

— ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No le haga na…!

— Shhhhu. Silencio cariño… —susurró amenazante— haga lo que le digo y ella estará bien.

.

.

.

.

Gogo estaba exhausta y Fred no se encontraba mejor. No creía que todos, absolutamente TODOS los criminales, hayan salido a luz esa noche. Inclusive habían detenido a unos cuantos ladrones y pandilleros que creyeron que podrían hacer lo que quisieran esa noche.

Faltaba poco para que amaneciera y a pesar de este hecho allí estaban.

— ¡No puede ser…! ¡Tú también! —soltó incrédula.

— Jeje, Emn… ¡Hola! —respondió con nerviosismo.

— ¡Oye… Pegajoso! Se supone que eres de los buenos —reprochó Fred con disgusto.

— Pues… yo… pensé que…

— Si ya sé, todos pensaron… —comentó fastidiada la Tomago.

Se despidieron de Pegajoso, quien les aseguró, que no volvería a actuar mal. Los héroes no le creyeron del todo, pero decidieron dejarlo hasta allí por lo cansados que estaban. La pelinegra se desplazó a su apartamento, siendo seguida por Fred, el rubio al parecer, se quedaría con Honey Lemon.

Llegaron a la casa de las chicas en poco tiempo. Apenas Gogo cruzó el umbral de la puerta, desactivó su traje y se lanzó al sofá, su habitación le quedaba lejos y le estaba empezando a doler horriblemente la espalda.

— ¡Muero de hambre! —dijo Fred encaminándose al refrigerador y sacando unas cuantas cosas de este.

A Gogo poco le importó, ella solo se relajó en su sofá. Se escucharon unos pasos arriba y segundos después, Honey Lemon bajaba las escaleras, viendo con reproche a su novio por comer comida chatarra a esas horas, para luego ver consternada a Gogo tirada en el sofá.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó a la pelinegra, una vez estando cerca de ella.

— No… Quiero matarlos a todos —susurró como pudo, no sentía el cuerpo.

Honey solo rió nerviosa, yendo a sentarse junto a su novio, quien le ofreció comida, como un niño bueno que no rompía ni un plato.

Gogo ignorando la pequeña discusión que se formó entre los dos rubios, miró su reloj, eran las 6:45 de la mañana. Necesitaba dormir, pero también quería, anhelaba ver a Hiro. No perdería tiempo, se daría una rápida ducha e iría al hospital. Continuó ignorando a los rubios, subió a paso lento a su habitación.

Cuando estuvo lista, volvió a observar la hora, siendo las 7:15 de la mañana. Salió de su cuarto, topándose con Honey.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Interrogó la rubia a su amiga.

— Iré a ver a Hiro.

— No has dormido nada Gogo… —musitó con reproche.

— Estoy bien.

Dejando a su amiga con la palabra en la boca, bajó las escaleras, caminando en dirección al garaje, donde estaba su moto.

.

.

.

.

Seguía con los ojos vendados, no llevaba las manos esposadas en su espalda, sin embrago, estaba sentado en una silla, con cada mano esposada en las posaderas de la misma. Estaba asustado, más por su hija que por el mismo. No queriendo perderla otra vez, no se lo perdonaría. Debía hacer lo posible para mantenerla a salvo.

Cada minuto que pasaba, era desesperante para el ex profesor. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó realmente, pero el retumbar de unos pasos inundó sus oídos. Sintió una presencia frente a él y una mirada penetrante observarlo fijamente. La persona volvió a caminar, esta vez hasta situarse detrás de él, deshaciendo el nudo de la venda en sus ojos. Le costó un poco acostumbrarse a la potente luz del lugar, parpadeando un par de veces. Escucho a la persona moverse.

No creyó lo que sus ojos veían, paralizado completamente ante la visión. Llegó a creer que estaba muerto, impactado de verlo allí como si nada. "No puede ser", pensó.

— Hola, Profesor Callagham.

No había duda. Era Tadashi…

.

.

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 **¿Reviews? Hasta la próxima!**

 **Raton de Biblioteca**

 **Holaaaa! Respondiendo tu comentario un mes después pero mejor tarde que nunca! Muchas gracias me encanta que te encante xD Y falta muchísimo más por leer! Créeme que aun falta muchos por mostrar por parte de Kuriko. Bueno ya sabes que están bien xD**

 **Me gustó mucho escribir esa parte, es de mi total alegría que te haya gustado tanto… Si creo que a más de uno no le cuadró ver a Wasabi ebrio, pero de igual forma ya quedo aclarado el por qué de su actuar.**

 **Falta muy poco para que descubran el chip y su contenido, así que calma xD Yo amo esa pareja, espero queden juntos en la serie, o que al menos saquen otro capítulo sobre ellos en la segunda temporada!**

 **No te preocupes! No dejaré de escribir!**

 **Byakko Yugure**

 **Descuida con uno por cap basta xD Ya ni recuerdo que estaba asiendo ese fin xD Quizás la descubran, tal vez no, ya veremos cómo se desarrolla todo.**

 **Siento desilusionarte pero no es Obake, ya quisiera yo… Hasta que no este del todo segura de que este vivo, no lo incluiré en el fic, lamentablemente.**

 **Lo sé, Krei y Cass juntos son un amor! Cruzo los dedos para que terminen así en la serie! Hiro ya no lo cataloga como enemigo, a pesar de todo, le ha tomado aprecio. Se me ocurrió sumar a Krei al equipo, me pareció interesante la idea. See no sé si me pasé al poner a Hiro demasiado agresivo, pero Tú como te sentirías si explotaran tu casa? Robaran tus cosas? O quisieran hacerles daño a las personas que te importan? De algo estoy segura, feliz no estarías xD Me pareció que colocar una bomba PEM era muy… Mmmm… Predecible la verdad, por eso me partí la cabeza pensando en algo nuevo y devastador xD Pudo haber sido la bebida o tiene algo mas… quien sabe xD Siento perturbarte al ponerla tan atrevida y al mostrarla toda magullada ante una pelea, era necesario! Yo tampoco he leído el comic original, aun así he investigado mucho sobre el mismo y aprovecho uno que otro dato para desarrollar este fic!**

 **PD:**

 **Espero sigas por allí y leas este cap, he tardado mucho en actualizar, aun así espero que lo disfrutes y que como siempre, me apoyes con algún rewiew, que en verdad me ayudan e inspiran a continuar escribiendo! Hasta luego!**


	13. Cenizas

Capítulo 10: Cenizas

— Hola profesor Callagham.

No podía creerlo, estaba vivo. La impresión era tan fuerte que casi se sintió desfallecer. ¿Cómo era esto posible? Aún en su estado de impresión pudo notar que la persona delante de él, muy a su pesar, ya no era aquel chico que una vez le causó orgullo y llegó a apreciar tanto. Ahora era todo un hombre, esos ojos que alguna vez tuvieron aquel brillo especial en su mirar, ahora eran fríos, vacíos y carentes de vida. Bajó la cabeza, desviando la mirada de su ex-alumno, sintiéndose completamente culpable.

— ¿Qué pasa Profesor? ¿Acaso no está feliz de ver a su querido alumno? —La voz cínica de Tadashi lo devolvió a la realidad.

— Tú… No puede ser… El incendió… —El pobre balbuceo de Callagham y sus palabras no hicieron más que sacarle una amarga risa al pelinegro.

— Míreme —pidió con frialdad, Callagham dudó unos segundos en hacer lo que le pedía, finalmente lo miró— Estoy vivo y no gracias a usted precisamente.

Lo sabía, cuantas veces no se había reprochado eso, el no haberlo salvado, dejándolo atrás simplemente por el simple capricho de una venganza. Que al final solo hizo que perdiera más tiempo de vida con su hija y que lo dejara morir a él. Era un ser despreciable.

— ¿Có…Cómo? —Y es que no pudo evitar que la pregunta saliera de sus labios.

Sonrió, sabía que le haría aquella pregunta…

.

.

.

 _5 años atrás_

— _¡Tadashi no! —Gritó Hiro desesperado tomándolo del brazo._

 _Miró a su pequeño hermano, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por todo su cuerpo, un fugaz déjàvu de un triste recuerdo vino a su mente. Alterado, siguió mirando a Hiro por unos segundos antes de mirar el caos frente a él, tomando una decisión, que sin saberlo, cambiaría su vida para siempre._

 _Decidido volteó a mirar a su hermano y usó las mismas palabras._

— _Callagham está ahí, no puedo dejarlo, comprende —girándose con rapidez, corriendo hacia el edificio en llamas._

 _El gas toxico y las abrasadoras llamas le dieron la bienvenida al lugar, tosió como respuesta sintiendo sus pulmones arder, cubrió su boca y nariz en el acto mientras se adentraba más, evitando el fuego. Escuchó una explosión a su espalda causando que parte del techo se empezara a venir abajo, como pudo esquivó los pedazos que por poco le caen encima._

 _No podía dejar morir a Callagham. Había sido como un padre para él, siempre alentándolo a ser mejor y superarse cada vez más a sí mismo. Con esto en mente, controló su miedo y se apresuró a encontrarlo. Tras esquivar llamaradas, objetos en llamas y partes del techo que caían incendiadas, sin contar el aire toxico, finalmente, pudo ver la espalda del profesor a varios metros de él._

 _Mientras hacia todo lo posible por llegar a él, observó como Callagham se colocaba el neurotransmisor creado por Hiro, controlando a los microbots, para acto seguido transformarlos en una esfera a su alrededor, usándolos como escudo._

— _¡Profesor! ¡Cof! ¡Pro-_

 _Sintió de pronto como era tacleado fuertemente, cayó aturdido al piso, asfixiándose por los gases tóxicos._

— _¡Identifícate! —apenas pudo oír el grito de su agresor, intentando débilmente enfocar su vista nublada— ¡Que no me oyes! ¡Identifícate! —Su voz era distorsionada por la máscara anti gas que llevaba, impidiéndole a Tadashi ver su rostro._

 _Aun aturdido y tratando de respirar luchó por levantarse, viendo todo borroso. El sujeto al ver su acción se apresuró hacia a Tadashi. Antes de que siquiera pudiese tocarlo, parte del techo se desplomó sobre ellos._

 _Voces, escuchaba voces a lo lejos. Dolor, sentía dolor por todo el cuerpo. Ardía, su pecho ardía. Olor, un repugnante olor a carne quemada. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Apenas y podía respirar. Respirar le dolía. Quería que todo acabara ya._

— _¡Apresúrate Imbécil! ¡Se está muriendo! — ¿Una mujer? Se preguntó._

— _¡Casi llegamos! —Le respondió una voz gruesa. ¿Quiénes eran ellos?_

— _¡Avisen a esos médicos ineptos! —Gritó de vuelta la mujer ¿Médicos? ¿Qué estaba pasando?— Por favor aguanta, tranquilo todo estará bien… —escuchó susurrar a la mujer._

 _Dios, que termine todo, deseó._

 _Y todo se volvió negro después…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Abrió los ojos con pesadez, volviendo a cerrarlos de golpe, en respuesta por la gran luminosidad del lugar. Intentó hacerlo más despacio esta vez, pestañando un par de veces antes de poder acostumbrarse a la luz._

 _¿Dónde estaba? No reconocía el lugar, todo era blanco y olía fuertemente a cloro. Se esforzó en recordar algo, no pudo, su cabeza dolió de solo intentarlo. ¿Qué demonios tenía puesto? ¿Un respirador? Hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que le costaba respirar. Hizo el intento de incorporarse, fue cuando se dio cuenta de su estado, estaba completamente vendado. Ladeó un poco su cabeza a la izquierda, soltando un leve quejido de dolor, aun así, pudo ver que estaba conectado a una bomba de infusión, la misma le suministraba suero._

 _Con todas sus fuerzas, volteó su cabeza al lado contrario, un monitor registraba sus signos vitales. ¿Dónde estaba? Tadashi no aguantó más, entró en shock, su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar y sus signo vitales se mostraron alterados en el monitor, dando aviso con un alarmante pitido._

 _En menos de 10 segundos, estuvo rodeado de enfermeras y médicos._

— _¡Ha entrado en shock! ¡Preparen todo!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _Es posible que no recuerde nada cuando despierte —escuchó a lo lejos._

 _Su subconsciente había despertado, pero por alguna razón no podía despertar por completo._

— _¿Está seguro? —La voz femenina se le hizo familiar._

— _Ha sufrido grandes daños a su sistema nervioso, es bastante probable._

— _¿Cuándo despertará? —Su voz sonó calmada, imponente, esperando una respuesta del hombre._

— _No lo sabemos, ha entrado en coma y…_

 _._

 _._

.

.

 _No pudo seguir escuchando._

— _¿Quién soy? —susurró al aire._

 _Viendo a través de la ventana, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Todos los días se hacia la misma pregunta, una y otra vez. Desde que había despertado, era lo único en que podía pensar. Y… Eso era lo que siempre le preguntaban._

 _Había durado 2 años en coma según los médicos, le dijeron que había sido un accidente, un incendio. El sesenta por ciento de la superficie corporal quemada, las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran realmente bajas, sin embargo, ahí estaba, vivo. Sin recuerdos, pero vivo. Asistía a rehabilitación todos los días, hace un mes que pudo caminar, después de casi 1 año intentándolo. Aun no podía correr, al menos avanzó bastante, o eso era lo que le decían los enfermeros intentando animarlo._

 _¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No conocía a nadie. Por más que preguntaba, siempre ignoraban sus preguntas, solo le decían que debía recuperarse. Pero…_

 _¿Por qué sentía que había olvidado algo importante? ¿Por qué aquel vacio en su pecho?_

 _Todos los días, al despertar, se forzaba a recordar. A veces tenía sueños, sueños de él riendo junto a otras personas que ni recordaba. Sueños con un niño que le hablaba, sueños que se sentían cálidos y tan distantes a la vez. Cuando los tenia, se levantaba llorando ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. No sabía nada, solo lo que los médicos le dijeron, un accidente, pero ni siquiera eso recordaba._

— _Estas muy pensativo hoy —el comentario de aquella mujer lo sacó de su mundo. Ni siquiera a ella la recordaba, no la conocía y aun así solía visitarlo a menudo. ¿Por qué? No tenía ni la menor idea._

— _Umnn…_

— _Vaya que comunicativo estas hoy —su sarcasmo causó que él rodara los ojos, ella lo ignoró— ¿Cómo estas hoy?_

— _No he podido recordar nada —respondió tajante, ignorando su pregunta, después de todo eso era lo único que quería saber. Eso era lo único que todos ansiaban saber, incluyéndolo._

 _Ella no dijo nada, solo se dispuso a recorrerlo con la mirada. Intentando descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente. Él sintió incomodidad por su escudriño._

— _Kuriko… —llamó con voz calma, ella contestó con un sonido de garganta, incitándolo a continuar— ¿Quién soy?_

 _Ella suspiró. Desvió la mirada, mirando a cualquier punto menos a él. Transcurrieron largos minutos, pero nunca respondió, solo se levanto y se fue de ahí sin más. No le sorprendió que ella lo dejase así sin más, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _¿Qué estás diciendo?_

— _Tus padres fueron asesinados Tadashi… Al igual que mi padre… —No podía creerlo, debía ser un error, Kuriko le estaba mintiendo._

— _¡Mientes! Ellos… Ellos murieron en un accidente… ¡Nuestra casa se incendió! —Bramó mirándola furioso. Ella no contestó, se le quedo viendo seria, solo después de un rato se movió de su sitio, buscó en un cajón y le lanzó una carpeta._

 _¿Qué es eso?_

— _Expedientes —Tadashi la miró sin entender— son los expedientes de la autopsia de tus padres —explicó sin más._

 _Las manos le temblaban, su cuerpo parecía querer traicionarlo en cualquier momento, pensó que iba a desmayarse. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Qué dirían aquellos documentos? Tendría que averiguarlo. Armándose de valor, los tomó lentamente, viendo de vez en cuando de reojo a Kuriko._

 _Abrió la carpeta como pudo, empezó a leer y deseó nunca haberlo hecho._

" _Maemi Hamada"_

 _Examen externo:_

 _La victima posee diversos hematomas por todo el cuerpo._

 _Examen Interno:_

 _Hay desgarre en la zona vaginal de la víctima, signo de que fue brutalmente violada._

 _Causa de muerte:_

 _Asfixia. La víctima fue asfixiada, las marcas en su cuello, la compresión de las arterias carótidas y el desgarro de los cartílagos de la laringe, confirman que la victima ha sido estrangulada._

" _Tomeo Hamada"_

 _Examen externo:_

 _La victima posee quemaduras, laceraciones en los brazos y hematomas en el pecho._

 _Examen interno:_

 _Dos costillas rotas y fractura en la muñeca izquierda._

 _Causa de muerte:_

 _Degollamiento, profundo corte de la vena yugular. Murió desangrado._

 _Cayó fuertemente sobre sus rodillas, la palidez y el frío sudor adornaban su rostro. Sintiendo unas tremendas ganas de vomitar. Debía ser mentira, no podía ser cierto._

 _Sobornaron a los policías, forenses y médicos. Lo encubrieron todo… Dijeron que no habían encontrado sus cuerpos, que habían sido calcinados por el fuego —contó Kuriko con suma tranquilidad, mirando a la nada— pero la realidad es que fueron asesinados a sangre fría. Mataron a mi padre dos años después…_

— _¿Por qué…? —Preguntó a duras penas, sin poder recuperarse de la impresión._

 _Es mejor que te calmes y serenes tu mente antes de contarte todo…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— Quizás deba agradecerle profesor —confesó con ironía _—_ pues gracias a usted encontré la verdad.

Callagham seguía cabizbajo, todo lo que le había contado Tadashi, todo lo que sufrió, era tan irreal y al mismo tiempo la atroz realidad. ¿Cómo pudo pasar por todo eso? Era culpa suya, si tan solo hubiese mirado atrás, si tan solo no hubiese sucumbido a la venganza. Abrió excesivamente los ojos. Venganza. No, no podía dejar que Tadashi cayera en ese camino, había cometido ese error, no dejaría que él lo cometiese, debía convencerlo de desistir.

— Tadashi… La venganza no te hará bien, te destruirá… Créeme lo sé… —Confesó afligido— Cometí el gran error de dejarte atrás por una absurda venganza, por favor… por favor no cometas el mismo error… —el pelinegro no respondió, solo lo miraba serio. _—_ ¡Piensa en Hiro! Debes…

— ¡Silencio! —Bramó cortándolo, no quería oírlo— Como te atreves a… ¡Decirme toda esa mierda! _—_ Aspiró con fuerza tratando de calmarse _—_ Tú provocaste todo esto… Tú… _—_ Había perdido la paciencia. Sin pensarlo dos veces se despojó de la fina americana, la corbata y la camisa de seda blanca, importándole poco que los botones salieran disparados ante la fuerza y la rudeza, dejando su torso al descubierto _—_ ¡Mira bien lo que hiciste! ¡Por culpa de tu error ahora tengo que vivir con esto! ¡Por culpa de tu maldito error como lo llamas, se convirtió mi vida en cenizas!

El profesor veía horrorizado la piel deformada y enrojecida del pecho de su alumno, se extendía por todo el torso a lo largo de los brazos, perdiéndose en la espalda y pantalones, subiendo hasta el cuello por la parte izquierda. Dios ¿Qué le había hecho? Se sintió mareado de la impresión y sin poder evitarlo vomitó hacia un lado.

— ¿Qué pasa profesor? ¿Fue demasiado para usted? _—_ Se burló Tadashi ante su reacción.

— Lo siento… yo…

— Ahórrate tu miserable disculpa Callagham _—_ cortó abruptamente _—_ No te he traído aquí para eso… Escucha bien, me ayudarás con mi venganza quieras o no. Cooperarás por las buenas o por las malas. Tú eliges.

Robert Callagham miró a Tadashi a los ojos ¿Ayudarlo con su venganza? Prefería morir, no iba ayudar a su antiguo alumno a hundirse en ese barco, ya suficiente mal le había causado. Si morir a manos de Tadashi era su castigo, entonces, que así sea.

— No… ¡No voy a ayudarte Tadashi! _—_ Gritó con firmeza, Sin apartar su mirada de la de él.

— Por las malas será…

Tadashi se hizo a un lado, se abrió una compuerta a su espalda, dejando ver una pared de vidrio que daba a otra habitación. Su hija estaba amordazada y atada en una silla, al igual que él. La mirada de miedo envuelta en lágrimas que le dio, lo destruyó por completo. Su querida hija no, todo menos eso.

— ¡No! ¡Abigail! _—_ Miró suplicante a Tadashi _—_ ¡Déjala ir! Ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

El Hamada hizo oídos sordos y le hizo una señal a Kuriko, quien había aparecido segundos atrás y se había colocado al lado de Abigail. La Yoshida captó el mensaje y sonrió con malicia, tomó una jeringa que contenía un espeso líquido, para acto seguido inyectársela en el brazo a la hija del profesor, que aterrada se removió con fuerza en la silla.

— ¡No! ¿Qué le han hecho?

— ¿Ha oído de la muerte por cianuro Callagham? Dicen que es muy… dolorosa… _—_ Comentó como si nada poniéndose la camisa. _—_ Una dosis alta puede matar a una persona en menos de cinco minutos, a menos que se le inyecte un antídoto claro _—_ agregó con simpleza.

— Por favor Tadashi… Mi hija no… Te lo suplico, no mi Abigail… _—_ Le imploró llorando, no quería perder lo único preciado que tenia, no de nuevo.

— Entonces, acepta. Si quieres salvarla y mantenerla a salvo, acepta. Harás todo lo que yo diga.

Callagham miro a su hija, sufriendo y convulsionando, el veneno ya estaba surtiendo efecto. Aspiró con fuerza y con decisión miró a Tadashi. Se rindió.

— Acepto _—_ murmuró derrotado.

Kuriko le inyectó el antídoto a Abigail, segundos después, toda su agonía había acabado. Le dirigió una mirada a su padre llena de tristeza, su padre le correspondió con una de consolación, diciéndole silenciosamente que todo estaría bien. Después de todo ¿Qué no haría él por su hija? Las cosas que hacía por amor a ella…

— Te arrepentirás de todo esto Tadashi _—_ le comentó serio sin mirarlo. El aludido río ligeramente, dirigiéndose a la salida.

— El mundo es cruel… Profesor.

.

.

.

.

Un pitido, uno muy largo y molesto, solo podía escuchar ese pitido. Sumergido en una profunda oscuridad. Deseó despertar, tenía que despertar. Y el pitido continuaba invadiendo sus oídos, era realmente molesto. Intento sentir su cuerpo, quizás mover los dedos le ayudase a despertar. Sintió un fuerte agarre en su mano derecha ¿Qué lo sujetaba? Se sentía cálido. Debía despertar. ¡Despierta!

Abrió los ojos de golpe, su vista dio de lleno con un techo blanco y alumbrado. Parpadeó un par de veces acostumbrándose. Permaneciendo unos minutos así, con la mirada fija en el techo, recordando, recordando cómo había llegado ahí.

" _Ves… eres solo un tonto niñato… No puedes contra mi Hiro Hamada"_

" _No te mataré, no hoy… Y no así, quiero divertirme contigo mucho más…"_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, con la respiración agitada. Con un solo pensamiento en su mente. Odio. Odiaba esa maldita mujer.

— ¡Hiro! ¡Oh por Dios! _—_ Cass exclamó entre sorprendida y aliviada, para después salir corriendo _—_ ¡Un médico por favor!

Pero nada de eso le importó a Hiro. Baymax había sido destruido, lo sabía, lo había visto antes de desvanecerse y se culpaba realmente por ello. Sus amigos también debían estar heridos. Su enojo y odio crecía conforme iba pensando es todo. Había sido derrotado de manera humillante.

Había fallado, como héroe, pero sobre todo había fallado como líder, como amigo.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Segura que estas bien? No has dormido nada últimamente _—_ Honey veía preocupada a su amiga, que caminaba de un lado a otro mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

— Honey estoy bien, me he desvelado muchas veces antes y lo sabes… _—_ Respondió la Tomago fastidiada por la insistencia de su amiga.

— Si pero antes no habías tenido que vigilar San Fransokyo tu sola, ni tener que encargarte de los villanos todas las noches _—_ Refutó molesta por la actitud de la pelinegra.

— Fred me ayuda. _—_ Alzando los hombros de manera despreocupada.

Honey solo rodó los ojos y suspiró dándose por vencida. Era tiempo perdido hacer entrar en razón a la terca de su amiga. Si, quizás su novio la ayudara y eso la aliviaba un poco. Pero sabía muy bien que Gogo solía sobre exigirse, como en esos momentos. Se notaba a lenguas que no había descansado en días. Comprendía perfectamente que la estaba pasando mal, ella también estaba preocupada por Hiro, sin embargo, no estaba de acuerdo con la actitud de la Tomago. Forzarse de esa manera, no haría que Hiro se recuperase de la noche a la mañana.

Se sentía inútil por no poder ayudarla, la fractura en su brazo duraría unas semanas y Wasabi tardaría igualmente en sanarse de su fractura en la pierna. Realmente temía que Gogo se enfrentara sola a esa mujer. Era peligrosa, tenía muchas armas debajo de la manga. Había destruido sus trajes, como si nada, sin contar que había destruido a Baymax también, nunca había pasado algo así y realmente le asustaba que le hiciera algo a su amiga.

— Gogo…

— Umnh…

— Prométeme que tendrás cuidado con esa mujer _—_ murmuró mirándola con infinita preocupación.

— Honey…

— Si, ya sé que eres fuerte pero… ¡Tengo miedo Gogo! No quiero que te hagan daño _—_ susurró al borde de las lágrimas.

Esto enterneció a la Tomago y rápidamente se acercó a su emotiva amiga, para rodearla en un abrazo.

— Hey tranquila, todo estará bien… —susurró dulcemente acunándola en sus brazos.

— Promételo…

— Lo prometo Honey, tendré cuidado, ya no mas drama ¿Si? _—_ Honey satisfecha asintió devolviéndole aquel abrazo. Estuvieron un rato así. Fueron interrumpidas por el tono del celular de la pelinegra. Apresurada y con delicadeza al mismo tiempo, se separó de la rubia y atendió sin fijarse en quien era.

— ¿Diga?

— Gogo, Hiro despertó _—_ esa noticia fue su mayor felicidad.

Tadashi se vestía con un fino traje mirándose fijamente en el espejo. Después de haber destrozado su anterior vestimenta en su arranque de ira. Fue incapaz de contenerse, había mucha furia dentro de él y aquel encuentro con Callagham lo había sacado de sus casillas. Mucho más cuando menciono a Hiro.

Hiro. Bufó molesto por pensar en él, no era momento de ponerse sentimental y ser débil. Cumpliría su venganza.

— Bonito traje _—_ ni siquiera se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Kuriko _—_ Te sienta bien…

— Si tú lo dices.

Ella lo observó por largos segundos sin decir nada más. Tadashi sabía que aquello no era bueno, lo estaba estudiando, evaluándolo. Buscando silenciosamente un indicio de debilidad en él.

— ¿Qué diablo te pasó Tadashi? No deberías perder el control así, te hace ver débil —soltó al fin sacándole en cara su actitud anterior.

— Eso no volverá a pasar —alegó sin mirarla.

— Eso espero —murmuró recesándose en la cama del pelinegro— Y espero que ese vejestorio en verdad te ayude. Y antes de que lo menciones, si encontraré el maldito chip.

— ¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo entonces? —Preguntó con enojo— Aun no te has aliado con Krei. Dijiste que con los Grandes Héroes fuera del camino lograrías que el aceptaría unirte a ti.

— Tu encárgate de lo tuyo y yo me encargaré de lo mío Hamada.

.

.

.

.

Corría desesperada por los pasillos del hospital, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de su amiga tras ella. Necesitaba verlo, lo ansiaba con todo su ser. Necesitaba ver realmente que había despertado y se encontraba bien. Toda esa agonía durante esos días, se esfumó en cuanto Cass le dijo que Hiro despertó. No lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo. Tuvo que aceptar la idea de Honey de ir en taxi, puesto que estaba muy alterada para conducir, las manos le temblaban a tal punto que las llaves de la moto se le resbalaban de las manos. ¿Por qué los pasillos se le hacían tan largos?

Por fin dieron con la habitación del Hamada y sin meditarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta de golpe. Sus ojos se encontraron con los café de Hiro y solo en ese momento pudo volver a respirar. Acortó la distancia en segundos, tomando su mano con delicadeza, besándola segundos después.

— Me asustaste idiota —susurró mientras pequeñas lagrimas se le escapaban.

Hiro alargó su mano libre hasta su rostro, limpiando las lágrimas de su novia. Sintiéndose realmente fatal por hacerla llorar de aquella manera, mas sabiendo lo fuerte y orgullosa que era. Verla así tan vulnerable, provocaba una punzada en su pecho.

— Lo siento Gogo… —habló arrastrando las palabras, su garganta ardía.

Ella solo negó afligida— No es tu culpa, debí haber estado allí contigo —se lamentó apretando su mano y cerrando los ojos.

Lo peor ya había pasado, o al menos eso pensaba la Tomago, quien no se separó de Hiro en ningún momento. Cass estaba aliviada de que su sobrino haya despertado, el doctor le dijo que debía quedarse internado aunque sea unos días más por precaución. A pesar de haber despertado del coma, había la posibilidad de que volviese a recaer. Y sus otras heridas y fracturas debían ser tratadas con sumo cuidado. Cass obviamente no se negó. Hiro en cambio no estuvo de acuerdo. Quería salir ya de ese lugar. Debía reconstruir a Baymax y los trajes, debían acabar con ella, antes de que hiciera más daño.

Le fue imposible convencer a su tía y a su novia, así que solo se resigno a que tendría que esperar unos días para salir de ese lugar.

Gogo y el no tocaron el tema de su anterior disputa. Y ambos decidieron que por el momento era lo mejor. Aunque Hiro no le dirigía mucho la palabra, ella simplemente estaba feliz de que se encontrase bien y eso era suficiente para ella.

El resto del equipo fue a visitarlo. Hiro se sintió mal al ver a Honey ya Wasabi, alegando que todo había sido su culpa. Sintiéndose cada vez peor. Ellos respondieron que no era solo su culpa, bajaron la guardia, se confiaron del enemigo y el resultado fue una inminente derrota. Hiro agradeció el gesto de sus enemigos de animarlo. Todo iba bien hasta que Fred habló de más y le contó al Hamada que él y Gogo se habían hecho cargo de vigilar la ciudad, encargándose de los villanos y de la misma mujer que los había de derrotado.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? —Preguntó molesto a su novia una vez se quedaron solos.

— Hiro cálmate ¿Quieres? —pidió preocupada, no quería que se alterara, podría hacerle mal.

— Has estado arriesgando tu vida y ¿Me pides que me calme? Estás loca Gogo, es peligroso.

Ella suspiró y se cruzó de brazos recargándose de la pared más cercana. En algún momento iba a estallar una pelea entre los dos, sea por una cosa o la otra. Desde que Hiro despertó, había notado lo distante que estaba de ella y lo indiferente de su trato hacia ella. Quizás aun seguía molesto por la ultima discusión que tuvieron, sin embargo, ella no tocaría ese tema, no ahora y menos con Hiro así, tan afectado tanto física como mentalmente. Así que aspirando calmadamente, decidió cortarlo por las buenas.

— Hiro, no podía dejar San Fransokyo desprotegida. Tenía mi traje, no podía simplemente desentenderme de mi deber. Prometimos defenderla ciudad a como diera lugar —explicó suavemente bajo el ceño fruncido del pelinegro— De no haber hecho nada la ciudad ahora mismo estaría en caos, o peor aun en ruinas. Todos se enteraron de… —intentó hallar las palabras, sabía que era un tema delicado para Hiro— Bueno ya sabes. De todos modos no estuve sola, Fred y Mini-Max están conmigo.

— Es peligroso Gogo —fue lo único que dijo desviando la mirada— Te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a hacer.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Si algo odiaba la pelinegra era que le prohibiesen las cosas.

— Haré lo que me dé la gana Hamada —sin siquiera darle oportunidad de responder, salió de aquella habitación. Era un idiota desagradecido.

— Perfecto. La volviste a cagar Hiro.

Cada vez se alejaban más…

.

.

.


End file.
